Yurick's video-blog thing
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Yurick is forced to start a vlog by Lowell and Syrenne. Chaos ensues.
1. Episode 1

**Author note: I do not own the Last Story.**

**So...I thought I'd do a humour thing. Because I write too much serious stuff. And so...well...this isn't one of my main things as of right now, so don't expect frequent updates...that's all I'm saying... XD **

**Warning: Possible spoilers, various pairings, swearing, chaos and all that randomness.**

**Hope you guys read, review and enjoy! Thanks! **

* * *

_**Yurick's Video-Blog Thing**_

* * *

**Episode One**

* * *

Yurick stared at the crooked screen, before attempting to adjust it. The fire-mage let out a sigh, before speaking.

"So, well..." He just awkwardly sat there, unsure of what to say. "So I guess this would be called a video-blog? A vlog, for short? Is that what it's called? Anyway, so Syrenne and Lowell have forced me to start this blog-vlog-whatever it is because they're telling me that I should connect with the world more and stuff. So, erm..yeah."

He awkwardly stared at the screen, before speaking again.

"If there is anything to make this vlog more exciting...that would be great, because I have no idea how to do a vlog. I've never even heard of one until yesterday when Syrenne and Lowell insisted on me doing this, so any suggestions would be nice."

That was when Sir Therius was suddenly pushed into the room, hitting a table in the background. Yurick screamed instantly, turning around to face him with a horrified look on his face.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here!?"

Therius gritted his teeth as he got up. "I just happened to approach Syrenne at the wrong time..."

"Oh, so she's drunk already? Therius, there's barely going to be a time when she's actually sober. You know that, right...?"

"I know _now..." _The white knight looked up to see the camera. "Hm? What's this?"

"Blame Lowell and Syrenne. They're forcing me to do this vlog.."

The white knight seemed confused. "Yurick, can you explain to me what a vlog is...?"

The other let out a groan, before explaining. "I guess you can say it's like a diary, except you record it and it's exposed for everyone else in existence to see..."

"...Alright then..."

The two awkwardly paused, before Therius took out a letter, handing it to Yurick.

"Uh...what is it?"

"A grocery list from Miss Mirania..."

The fire mage groaned at this. "Already? Seriously? Great..." He then glanced at the screen. "So, uh, yeah-if you want to suggest to me as of how to make vlog interesting, go ahead and give suggestions. Just make sure they're not inappropriate. Now, I'm going to go get groceries, so...bye for now, I guess."

* * *

**Author Note: All following episodes will be much longer. Promise...**

**So, yeah. If there are any suggestions you'd like to give to Yurick as of how to make this vlog exciting, go ahead and review! XD I may even make this one of my main projects if I get enough reviews, which means more frequent updates. XD Thanks for reading!**


	2. Episode 2

_Episode 2_

Yurick awkwardly stared at the camera.

"So, uh...hello. Welcome back to my vlog..." He trailed off awkwardly. He paused, before glancing at some papers in his hand. "Thanks for the suggestions, but seriously...getting me drunk? You've got to be joking...and pumpkins? What do I do with them?"

There was a knock at the door. The fire mage turned towards the door as he spoke.

"Come in-as long as you're not Syrenne or Lowell, who is probably watching this if not in front of my door..."

Therius walked into the room, an obviously annoyed look on his face.

"General Asthar is in on it with Lowell and Syrenne." He announced, sitting down beside Yurick. "He wants me to be there, when I can, to help you with the vlog..."

Yurick winced at this. "Well, then, welcome aboard..."

* * *

_Tales from the Daily Life of..._

"Apparently," Yurick started, "People wanted to know a bit of what I do everyday. Hence why this section is in this vlog now."

He then stared straight at the camera, his eyes furrowed with suspicion.

"What the heck are you guys thinking!? Are you stalkers, or what!?" He half-shouted at the screen, causing Therius in the background to jump slightly in surprise. "I mean, seriously, that's weird..." He then pulled back, letting out a groan. "Of course, Lowell and Syrenne think that this is a great idea, and that they said that I should open up more and-you know what, I'm just going to tell you and get this over with for this episode."

The white knight paused, before speaking. "Do I have to tell of my own life as well?"

Yurick shrugged. "Well, it would help..."

"I just do my knightly duties everyday. It's not really that interesting..."

"Really?" Yurick raised an eyebrow at this. "But don't you travel a lot as a knight?"

Therius shrugged a bit. "I do. The life of a knight is not always pleasant, but I embrace its duties being a knight myself..."

"I not sure if that helps..."

The knight gave him a look. "What do you want me to do, then?"

"Well," Yurick half-glared at him, "You could give more detail about these travels..."

"What part of the travels? The cooking, the actual eating of food, sleeping, or-"

_"THERIUS, YOU ARSEHOLE! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"_

The two turned to see Syrenne run into the room, an obviously enraged look on her face. Therius got up, taking out his sword and pointing it at her. "S-Syrenne, I didn't destroy your last bottle of vodka last night..."

"Like hell you didn't!" Syrenne snapped back, taking out both swords. "Here's a lesson you should know-_don't touch anyone's alcohol!"_

Therius' eyes widened in horror, and Yurick cringed.

"Uh...erm...we'll be back...soon.."

**Half an hour later...**

Therius let out a groan as Yurick helped bandage his head.

"Does that help?"

The white knight nodded. "Yes, thank you..."

Yurick winced a bit. "You sure we don't need to get Mirania to help with this?"

"No, Yurick, it'll be fine.."

* * *

_Random Fact of the Day_

"Um, so..." Yurick paused, before speaking. "Therius kind of left just now so he can recover from that nasty fight with Syrenne. Sorry about that, guys...anyway, so this section was actually not requested by you viewers, but Zael thought it would be interesting. So I'll tell you guys one random fact about me or one of the others."

"What is it?"

"Waah!" Yurick turned to see Mirania enter the room, sitting down beside him. "Mirania, what are you doing here!?"

The nature mage blinked a bit. "Syrenne told me there was food here, and I was hungry..."

Yurick let out a groan, before handing Mirania a few apples. "Here, eat these...uh, anyway," He turned to the camera again, "So, the one fact I have today is about, uh...Syrenne."

Mirania half-stared at him. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Syrenne might try to beat you up like she did with Therius..."

"I'll live. Anyway, so about Syrenne, she..." Yurick looked like he was mentally praying that Syrenne wouldn't kill him. "It's obvious. She likes Lowell."

Mirania blinked at this.

"I thought that was obvious..."

"Well some might not get that..."

That was when Syrenne burst into the room.

_"YURICK!"_

Yurick let out a yelp of fright, before turning towards the screen. "Uh, I'm going to go now-see you!"

The screen immediately went blank as a few screams crashes were heard in the background.


	3. Episode 3

_Episode 3_

Yurick waved awkwardly at the screen.

"Hello..." He paused, looking around, before speaking. "Therius won't be joining us this episode, because apparently he's busy with knight-related duties." He then pouted, looking slightly pissed off as he muttered things to himself. "And Lowell and Syrenne won't let me delay recording this next vlog entry, even though we have a lack of a Therius, which sucks..."

* * *

_Random Fact of the Day_

Yurick glanced down at the papers. "Apparently you guys liked this section, so I figured I would keep this section on as a regular part of my vlog. Thanks!" He seemed to smile at this faintly, before speaking. "Okay, so the fact of the day is about-"

That was when Dagran opened the door, staggering into the room.

"Damn..." The mercenary leader muttered, rubbing his eyes with one hand. He then looked up to see Yurick. "Yurick, what are you doing?"

"I'm recording a vlog. Blame Syrenne and Lowell." Yurick responded bluntly. He then inhaled, before speaking. "Dagran, are you drunk?"

The other stared at him. "Wha-" He glanced down at himself, inhaling. "This-no, Yurick, I'm not drunk! It's just that Syrenne's all grumpy and then she threw alcohol at me..."

Yurick face-palmed himself. "We need to find a way to get Syrenne sober so we can have some peace. There. That's the fact of the day."

* * *

_Dancing!_

Yurick stared at the camera.

"Wait, what?" He spoke, just as some random music came on. He then turned to someone offscreen. "No, Lowell, I am _not_ dancing to the Harlem Shake! Turn off that-"

_DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!_

A whole bunch of people came out from nowhere, randomly dancing (or attempting to dance) to the music. Yurick shook furiously, enraged, before screaming.

_"LOWELL, GET ALL THESE PEOPLE OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW AND GET YOUR LOUD MUSIC OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SET YOU ON FIRE!"_

* * *

_Tales from the life of..._

Yurick let out a groan, shaking his head.

"Sorry about that, uh...so..." He let out a sigh, looking up at the screen. "So, if you're wondering what I do everyday, it all really depends. Usually I'm helping the kids at Lazulis Castle, or I'm doing mercenary-related stuff with the others, or-"

"Yurick?" Mirania poked her head into the room. "Syrenne's out cold again."

"And I'm usually the one handling Syrenne once she drinks herself unconscious..." The fire mage, ended, gritting his teeth. "I guess I'll end this vlog here for now...see ya..."


	4. Episode 4

_Episode 4_

Yurick waved at the screen.

"Welcome back..." He trailed off awkwardly.

Therius let out a sigh, before speaking up.

"We apologize for the extreme lack of uploading episodes to this show, as all of us are quite busy as it is... But seeing as we had free time, we figured that we should film this episode for all of you viewers to make up for such a long delay..."

* * *

_Q and A_

Therius blinked a bit as he saw the paper in Yurick's hands.

"Who is the question for...?"

Yurick glanced at the paper. "Uh, both of us, actually. though mostly for me. Some people want to know, uh...wait, the writing's kind of small so let me try to read it..."

**Yurick and Therius: Who do you have a crush on?**

Both of them promptly stared at the paper in horror. In fact, it was hard to tell which one of the two was more horrified. Therius went as pale as a sheet while Yurick was blushing furiously.

_"I don't have a crush on anyone!/I am a knight, therefore I have no time for such a relationship!"_ Yurick and Therius yelled simultaneously. The both of them then did their best to recompose themselves, an awkward silence ensuing before Yurick spoke up.

"Is that the only question?"

Therius nodded, glancing at the paper. "Yes...thankfully..."

* * *

_Random fact of the day_

Therius let out a sigh.

"You're still doing this section?"

Yurick nodded.

"Yup."

"Despite the last time when Syrenne nearly killed us?"

"Yup."

Therius facepalmed himself, groaning. "Please, don't tell me that you found some 'random fact' that is actually going to get us both killed this time."

Yurick shook his head. "I-I don't think so! I mean..." He paused, before finishing. "How bad can finding out that the reason Dagran's hair looks so neat is because Mirania does it for him everyday get us killed?"

Therius paused, silent, before letting out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness...finally, something that won't attempt to get us obliterated..."

"Hey!"

* * *

_DANCE-_

Yurick immediately summoned a fireball to his right hand, glaring at Lowell in the corner. "No, Lowell. Don't you dare, or else I'm going to set your pants on fire."

Lowell let out a groan, walking out of the room. "Fine..."

* * *

_Conclusion_

"That's it?" Therius spoke up, staring at Yurick in disbelief. "That is actually it?"

Yurick nodded, shrugging a bit. "Yeah...I wanted to keep it short. You have your knight duties to do, right?"

"Erm, right." Therius nodded awkwardly. He then glanced at the camera. "Again, to all of you, apologies for the lack in updates and thank you for watching."

Yurick waved at the screen. "See you next episode."


	5. Episode 5

_Episode 5_

* * *

Yurick and Therius both waved at the screen.

"Hello." Yurick greeted the screen. "We're grateful that you guys have given us some questions and also some nice reviews, so thanks!"

Therius glanced at the paper, his eyes widening with some sort of terror. "What kind of questions did you get...?"

Yurick blinked. "What? They're not that bad, are they...?"

* * *

_Q and A_

Therius grabbed the paper from Yurick, nodding. "Yes, they're that bad. Look." He showed Yurick the first question.

**Q for Yurick: This is not a questions...this is a threat. Admit your crush otherwise I shall tell Syrenne you stole all her booze and set her wrath upon you. xD**

Both of them stared in horror.

"Oh no..." Yurick trailed off, paling. "And we're trying to keep Syrenne sober for five days straight! We bought all of the booze before she could get her hands on it and stored it in my room...and also in Zael's closet, and in the dresser in Dagran's room...we can't not answer the question!"

Therius gave him a look. "We!? The question is addressed to you!"

Yurick let out a groan, shaking his head. "Fine, fine, I'll admit my crush. But Therius, get out of the room first and close the door behind you."

"Why?"

Yurick blushed a bit. "J-just do it! Unless you want me not confessing my crush and us ending up getting obliterated by Syrenne!"

"Fine, I'm going! Just yell through the door to tell me when I can come back in!" Therius rushed out of the room, closing the door shut behind him. Yurick facepalmed himself, before he looked to the camera.

"Fine, you got me..." He gritted his teeth, looking around nervously before speaking really fast. "IhaveacrushonTherius." He then turned to the door, shouting. "Okay, you can come back into the room now!"

* * *

_Random Fact of the Day_

Yurick turned to Therius. "You have anything you want to tell me and everyone else watching?"

Therius blinked. "Wait, what?"

"It was your turn to find something interesting! We were taking turns for as of who would find random facts to tell people!"

"Oh, um...right..." Therius paused, before taking out his sword, holding it in both hands. "Well, here is a fact, then. This sword was given to me by General Asthar the night after I passed the Tower of Trials."

Yurick glanced at Therius' sword. "Seriously? That's interesting..."

"Thank you. May we move on now?"

* * *

_Fanfiction ranting..._

Yurick let out a sigh. "This is not an actual section. But we kind of had to put it in after we looked at a couple fanfics. For this time around, we're just going to look at all of the pairings invented as far as we have found out so far..."

Therius wrote down a large list, before showing it to the screen.

**1\. Zaelista (ZaelxCalista)**

Yurick nodded as he saw that one. "That makes obvious sense. They're so in love that it can get disgusting..."

**2\. Lyrenne (LowellxSyrenne)**

**3\. ZeshaxZepha**

Therius blinked. "Interesting pairing. I never thought of those two as that close, but I can see how some fangirls connect the dots..."

**4\. CalistaxZesha**

Yurick and Therius both stared.

"...Uh, Therius? I think Zesha will freak out if he sees this."

"Agreed, Yurick. And Calista as well...even Lord Jirall and Zael would, too..."

**5\. Therilista (TheriusxCalista)**

Therius was sorely confused. "Why am I paired with Lady Calista...?"

**6\. MiraniaxYurick**

**7\. JirallxCalista**

**8\. JirallxZepha**

Both Yurick and Therius stared again.

"Ack. They're both going to get heart-attacks or kill each other at first sight if they see this."

"Agreed, but most likely the latter..."

**9\. ZephaxCalista**

**10\. General AstharxTherius**

**11\. SyrennexTherius**

"...wait _what?"_ Therius spoke up after staring at the screen. "Why...?"

Yurick could easily see that Therius was a tad frightened by this.

"Uh, next..."

_**12\. YurickxTherius.**_

The two stared. And stared some more. And stared even more.

"...No comment."

"Same with me."

* * *

_Conclusion_

"So, uh, that's it-"

"_YURICK! THE GURAK BROTHERS ARE HERE AND THEY DON'T LOOK HAPPY!" _That was Dagran shouting from downstairs.

That was when Zesha and Zepha simultaneously appeared in the room after they busted the door down. Yurick screamed out of surprise, Therius instinctively pointing a sword at them.

"What are you doing here!?" Yurick screamed.

Zesha glared at him. "To take revenge for setting our targets on fire when we were training earlier, filthy human! You deserve-"

That was when Zepha pointed at the list of pairings that was now up on the wall (entitled **the pairings we have discovered so far) **and Zesha turned to stare at the list. Both brothers looked sorely confused after a moment.

"Brother?"

"Yes, Zesha?"

"Let's leave."

"Agreed."

The two promptly left, most likely mortified by what they just saw.

Yurick blinked in surprise as Therius put away his sword. "That was fast..."

"At least we know we won't die."

_"Remind me, brother," _Zepha was heard muttering from outside the room, _"To kill Jirall before JirallxZepha can ever happen."_

_"I will, brother. I will."_

"But Jirall will.."


	6. Episode 6

Episode 6

* * *

"Hello, again..." Therius trailed off awkwardly. "After what happened in the last episode, apparently Zepha tried to murder Lord Jirall to prevent any ZephaxJirall from happening."

Yurick nodded quietly, wincing. "Yeah...Jirall survived, if you're wondering, but that was because he barely managed to lose Zepha while being chased..." he coughed a bit. "Anyway, let's get on with the show..."

* * *

_Q and A_

"We have one question." Therius muttered, he and Yurick looking at the paper.

**Q: Yurick...are you really afraid of 'things that go bump in the night'? And back at the haunted house, was that really 'just sweat'? XD...have fun answering that! XD**

Therius turned to Yurick, blinking in surprise. "You're afraid of things that go bump in the night? Like ghosts?"

Yurick shook his head quickly. "No, of course not!" He lied. "I'm no-"

"BOO!" Lowell screamed, bursting from a closet unexpectedly. The ice mage was wearing a sheet over his head to look like a ghost. Yurick screamed, grabbing onto Therius.

"AAAH! HOLD ME! HOLD ME!"

Lowell started laughing at this. Therius, meanwhile, narrowed his eyes at the 'ghost' and pointed his sword at him. Lowell stopped laughing.

"Ah, crap..."

* * *

**2 mintues later...**

* * *

_"AUGH I'M SORRY!"_

That was Lowell screaming in the background while Therius was chasing him around the room, swinging his sword.

"Don't scare us like that! I find it dishonorable of you to perform a sneak attack!" Therius snapped, continuing to swing his sword at Lowell, who was still screaming and running.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY DAMMIT!"

Meanwhile, Yurick was staring at the camera, then at the two running around and chasing each other. Therius soon chased Lowell out the door, slamming the door shut after Lowell left. Therius let out a sigh, before putting his sword away and sitting down beside Yurick.

"Thank goodness that's over..." The white knight muttered quietly.

Yurick noddeed in agreement. "Yeah, I'm glad, too..."

* * *

_Random fact of the day_

Therius gave Yurick a look.

"It's your turn, remember?"

"Of course I remember..." Yurick muttered quietly, looking away from Therius, embarrassed. "Um...the random fact of the day is...that..."

Lowell suddenly rushed back into the room, closing the door behind him. There was no ghost cloak covering him anymore, but everyone could tell that Lowell was in panic anyway. The ice mage rushed over to Yurick, trying to use him as a shield.

"Yuri, you have to hide me somewhere. Jirall has framed me for inventing ZephaxJirall and now Zepha is out to kill me!"

"What!?" Yurick screamed, trying to get Lowell to let go of him.

Therius stared at the two. "Wait, wait...Yuri?" He repeated. "What is this...Yuri...?"

"It's a bloody stupid nickname that Lowell and Syrenne thought up yesterday..." Yurick muttered quietly, pushing Lowell away. "There. That is the fact of the-"

_"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, HUMAN!" _Zepha roared from outside the room. _"Get out here and admit it, if you're brave enough!"_

Yurick turned to Lowell. "Are you brave enough?"

Lowell shook his head. "Nope."

Therius and Yurick exchanged looks with each other. Neither of them wanted to be obliterated because Lowell was causing trouble. So, they promptly grabbed Lowell and threw him out of the room.

_"THERE YOU ARE!"_

_"Wait, wait, you have the wrong person! I'm his twin bro-"_

_"Not taking any excuses! Prepare to die!"  
_

_"AAAAUUUGGHHHHH!"_

Therius winced. "...General Asthar, if you're watching this, I apologize..."

Yurick shook his head. "No, don't apologize. He deserved it for taking me to the haunted house yesterday..."

* * *

_Conclusion_

"That's it?" Therius spoke up, blinking.

Yurick shrugged. "At least it was longer than the one two episodes ago..."

"True, I guess, but...I kind of want to make the episodes longer..."

"Same with me..." Yurick looked around (checking in case Lowell rushed back in) and he let out a groan as he spotted the broken door. "We're going to have to repair that door for the second time now..."

"I know...uh..." They both turned to the camera, exchanging awkward glances.

"See you...next episode..."


	7. Episode 7

_Episode 7_

* * *

"Hello, everyone..." Yurick trailed off awkwardly. "Um, so after last episode things have been pretty crazy since. Thanks again for all the reviews. We're trying our best to make the episodes longer, which is definitely not easy because all of us are so busy with our own lives outside of this. We'll try our best, though."

* * *

_Q and A_

Therius glanced at the paper.

"Oh, this question is for me this time..."

**Therius: Did you happen to go check out episode 5 yet? XD**

Yurick's face went red as soon as he read the question. Therius blinked, staring at the paper, before looking up at the screen.

"First off, no I haven't and second I don't understand why I should. I was in most of the whole episode..."

"Except for the part where I confessed my crush." Yurick ended aloud. Therius turned to him, blinking.

"You're right. I should check it out now-"

_**"NO!"**_

* * *

_Camera quest_

Therius paused, before speaking. "Before we run the video, this is basically a section in which we grab our camera, go somewhere else with it and see if we find anything interesting. I was blackmailed into sneaking into General Asthar's room with the camera this time, so...General, I am so sorry..."

* * *

_Therius looked into the camera._

_"Hello..." The white knight trailed off awkwardly. "This is Therius, and I'm currently in Lazulis Castle. Syrenne blackmailed me into sneaking into General Asthar's room and videotaping whatever is in the room with the camera, so...General, I apologize..."_

_He slowly opened the door to Genearl Asthar's room, closing the door behind him quickly as he entered. The camera showed various things on a nearby desk-books, paper, more books..._

_"Looks like the General has been doing research. On what it is, I do not know..." The camera then turned to see a well-made bed, then the closed closet, and then Therius turned it to face him. "Honestly, I don't see anything that is of interest. So I will stop the video here..."_

_That was when a scream resounded from outside. It was Jirall screaming._

**_"HEEEELLLPPPPP!"_**

_"What the-" Therius opened the door to reveal Zepha flinging spells at Jirall. "What!? Zepha, what are you doing here in Lazulis Castle!?"_

_"I have to kill him before any ZephaxJirall can ever happen, that's why!" Zepha snapped back. "Get out of the way, human, unless you want to be fried along with Jirall Rambadlt here!"_

_Therius winced, turning the camera to face him. "Um...I'm going to...save Lord Jirall, because I'm a knight and I can't let anyone get hurt here...and try to drive away Zepha. Wish me luck."_

* * *

Yurick winced. "What happened?"

Therius let out a sigh. "Zepha chased Lord Jirall and I all over Lazulis Castle until we finally lost him by hiding in the women's washrooms...that was not delightful at all." He blushed a bit of embarrassment. "I don't want to go through that again."

* * *

_Fanfiction ranting..._

"So..." Yurick trailed off awkwardly. "Since last episode, all of us have looked at the list of pairings so far and some of us really freaked out. It's not just Zepha who is determined to destroy ZephaxJirall for good, apparently there have been whispers of possible_ ZangurakxCalista_ fangirls in existence..."

Therius turned to stare. "Wait, what!? ZangurakxCalista fangirls!?"

Zesha and Zepha had walked in to hear Therius mention 'ZangurakxCalista fangirls.' Both twins stared in horror, before they both took out their swords and quickly left the room.

Yurick blinked in surprise. "Huh, I wonder what they were doing here just now..."

Therius let out a sigh. "Probably hunting for fangirls and fanboys of every single pairing we have mentioned on this show. I wouldn't blame them-it can be a bit overwhelming..."

Yurick nodded, wincing. "Right! Remember when there was that horde of fangirls chasing Zael the other day? I felt bad for him-but I couldn't feel too bad because I got chased by fangirls at the same time!"

Therius looked downwards. "There were at least a couple fangirls that were trying to be ninjas and glomp me in the process...which was not fun, I assure you."

Yurick stared blankly. "Seriously?"

"Yes..."

* * *

_Conclusion_

"So," Yurick spoke up, glancing around to check for any intruders. "That's it for today..."

Therius let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. Things were getting really crazy...see you later, all of you..."


	8. Episode 8

_Episode 8_

* * *

**EPISODE 7 RECAP: **

_"ZangurakxCalista fangirls!?"_

_"I was in most of the whole episode..."_

_"Except for the part where I confessed my crush."_

_"You're right. I should check it out now-"_

_**"NO!"**_

* * *

Therius coughed a bit.

"Erm...if you were wondering what that was, it was a recap of the last episode just in case you didn't remember what happened, since we haven't done an episode in so long. Yurick is unfortunately not with me today, so it's just me...though I think I know why he's not here."

* * *

_CONFESSION TIME!_

"Erm, so all of you probably know that Yurick has a crush on me." Therius started. He obviously looked nervous, though he was trying his best not to look nervous. "When I watched Episode Five and saw that part about Yurick confessing his crush, I was...surprised. He and I initially didn't really get along with each other-it probably stemmed from the fact that I got into that spat with Syrenne and she probably told him and everyone else about it. I mean, I was reluctant to let him ride the griffin I was on when General Asthar, the Lazulis Knights and I invaded the Gurak Military base to find Lady Calista and everyone else."

He then glanced around, sighing. "Sorry, just give me a second-I'm checking to make sure Syrenne and Lowell aren't around so they don't go and walk in on me saying this...okay, it's good."

He then faced the camera. "Yurick, if you're watching this, there is something I need to know. And..."

He cleared his throat, before speaking.

"I like you. Not just as a friend, but in a romantic way, too."

* * *

_Conclusion_

Therius blushed a bit, embarassed from having just confessed his crush on camera.

"Erm, so...that's it for this episode, I'll make sure to answer questions next episode, and-"

_"I WIN THE BET! HE SAID HE LIKED YURICK!"_ Zoran was heard screaming from outside the door. _"ALL OF YOU OWE ME!"_

_"DANG IT!"_ Dagran and Zael were heard shouting.

Therius' eyes widened in surprise, before he blushed even more. "And...I believe I just got found out about my crush, so I'm going to confront them right after this. See you."


	9. Episode 9

_Episode 9_

"Welcome back to the show..." Yurick trailed off awkwardly. "I'm back...and Therius is here too, so...yeah. This time we'll answer the questions we didn't answer from last episode...and..uh, yeah..."

* * *

_Q and A_

Therius looked at the questions.

"Erm, Yurick, we only have two questions."

Yurick blinked in surprise. "Really? What is the first one?"

**Yurick: Yurick, how did you lose your eye?**

Yurick winced. "Erm...I hate speaking about this, but I guess I'll answer...the thing is, it's because of this." He took off his eyepatch to reveal a stone underneath where the eye should have been. "It's supposed to amplify my abilities as a fire mage, and at the time I wasn't really that great at it. So, I took out my eye and replaced it with this stone. It was really bloody mess, and I don't reccomend that everybody should do this-though in my case I had to. But...I checked out some more research on this stone, and it turns out that it's not just some ordinary amplifier. It's supposed to bring out my fire abilities to their maximum potential, which in turn makes me pretty powerful. So...yeah...that's how I lost my eye."

Therius frowned a bit. "Do you...ever mess having a second eye?"

Yurick shrugged. "Kind of. But I'm used to it now..."

**Therius and Yurick: Do you wanna build a snowman!? XD**

_"NO."_ Both Therius and Yurick spoke up at once.

"I mean," Therius started, "It doesn't even snow that much on Lazulis Island, so we can't really do that-also we're super busy with our own schedules.."

Yurick blinked in surprise. "Therius, doesn't it snow in the Empire?"

Therius nodded, gritting his teeth. "Yes. _A lot."_

* * *

_**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**_

Yurick blinked.

"Therius, it didn't have to be that emphasized..."

Therius blushed. "Well...it_ is_ a special annoucement. Actually, we have two special announcements. First is...uh, Yurick, you can say it."

Yurick shook his head, blushing. "No, you can..."

Therius blushed even more, turning to the camera. "F-fine! What the first announcement is is that Yurick and I are now...dating..." He trailed off awkwardly.

There was then the sound effects of cheering in the background, and both the white knight and fire mage turned to glare and yell at Lowell, who was holding a remote controlling special effects.

"GET OUT!"

Lowell quickly rushed out of the room as Yurick turned to face the camera. "Anyway, the second announcement is that next episode we're going to have Syrenne and Lowell join us as they've been begging us to take part in an episode. So if you want to ask them any questions, go ahead! I don't think they would mind. Just, erm, keep it appropriate please..."

* * *

_Random fact of the day!_

Therius kind of stared at the camera, before turning to Yurick.

"Was it supposed to be my turn or yours?"

Yurick shrugged. "I don't know, actually...I didn't check..."

"Uh..." Therius turned to the camera. "The random fact of the day is that...erm...apparently rumor has it that Lord Jirall was making out with Zepha in the Courtyard of Lazulis Castle..."

Yurick stared.

"Seriously!?"

"It's just a rumor, we don't know for sure..."

* * *

_Conclusion_

"So, that's it for this episode?" Yurick asked.

Therius nodded. "Yes. I hate to cut it short, but I have knight work..."

Yurick nodded. "Right...erm, so...yeah. That's it for this episode..."

That was when the two noticed that they were holding hands. They blushed, but they didn't pull their hands away from each other.

"Bye..."


	10. Episode 10: Christmas Special

_Episode 10: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL_

Therius and Yurick awkwardly stared at the screen. Yurick coughed.

"Hi." He whispered softly.

Therius blushed slightly. "Er, we apologize for the long lack of episodes lately as we've been busy trying to get as many people as we can for this episode. Originally as we said last episode, we were going to bring Syrenne and Lowell in for this episode, since they were the ones who forced us to do this show in the first place, but we thought we would do something special for Christmas and bring in as many people as possible for this episode, including our enemies."

Yurick winced. "But then we had problems. Zoran's busy-"

Therius sighed. "Miss Ariela is busy-"

"Dagran is busy-"

"Miss Mirania is also occupied-"

"We tried to get even Count Arganan but he's busy-"

"General Asthar said he had several things to attend to-"

"Wait."

Therius turned to Yurick. "Wait, what?"

The fire mage tried to think. "I even invited Lord Zangurak, but he obviously declined for obvious reasons since he hates humans. So I tried to get the Gurak brothers, Zesha and Zepha. The response they gave was interesting." He handed a letter to Therius. "Here, read."

Therius took a deep breath before reading. "To the human named Yurick, my brother Zepha and I would be interested in attending this 'show' of yours but unfortunately we are occupied with hunting Jirall Rambaldt to death so that the pairing of ZephaxJirall will never happen. If we happen to kill him anytime soon, we may be able to join. If not (which is more likely considering that Rambaldt is a sly fox when it comes to hiding), apologies. Sincerely, Zesha."

Lowell blinked in surprise. "I never took those twins to be such formal writers, especially Zesha..."

Yurick laughed sheepishly. "Well, they are the right-hand men of Lord Zangurak. I wouldn't be surprised if they happened to take a few lessons about how to behave like nobles."

Syrenne elbowed Yurick. "Oy, are we getting on with the show or what, creepy eyepatch kid?"

Yurick glared at her. "We will. Now."

* * *

_Q and A_

"WHAT!?" Syrenne was glaring at the paper in her hands. "Seriously? Only _one question_ and it happens to be for Yurick? This pisses me off, it really does!"

Lowell let out a sheepish chuckle. "Well, not everyone who watches the show is going to review, Syrenne dear..."

Syrenne responded by punching him in the face.

Yurick winced. "Let's just get to the one question..."

**Yurick, why fire?**

Yurick sighed. "It just happened to be the type of magic I was best at. That's why..."

Therius winced as Syrenne looked like she was sulking, before the white knight turned to the camera. "Erm, if anyone wants to ask any questions, please feel free to do so. In fact, if you want to make sure that she won't be pissed off because of the lack of questions for her and so that she doesn't displace her displeasure on Yurick and I, ask a question for this show."

Syrenne glared at him. "What did you say...!?"

Therius winced. "What did I do wrong!?"

* * *

_Camera Quest_

Therius blinked in surprise. "Camera Quest? Wait, we didn't plan this section..."

Lowell laughed at this. "Yeah, you didn't, but we did!"

Yurick stared. "Wait, what?"

Syrenne grinned. "Lowell and I taped a bit of your encounter with Jirall and Zepha yesterday..."

"WHAT!?"

"And now we're going to show it. Hope you like it!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_"THERE THEY ARE!"_

_Therius and Yurick happened to be walking through the courtyard when Jirall and Zepha came running up to them._

_And they were absolutely pissed off. This would not be good._

_Therius took out his sword-half out of panic and half out of caution. "Is there something the matter, Lord Jirall...? Zepha...?" He trailed off, he and Yurick already slowly starting to back away._

_Zepha glared at them, taking out both swords. "You spread that rumor about us, human." He snapped. "Lord Jirall and I have taken up a twenty-five minute alliance to utterly destroy you both. Prepare to die."_

_Yurick stared. "Wait, what!?" The fire mage shrieked, backing away even more. "B-but, but...it's a rumor! Who would believe rumors!?"_

_Jirall glared at him. "How about all of Lazulis AND the Gurak Continent as well as THE ENTIRE HOUSE OF RAMBALDT EXCEPT FOR ME!?"_

_Therius stared. "I-it spread that fast?"_

_Zepha and Jirall glared at him before speaking at once._

**_"YES."_**

_Yurick winced. "Uh, Therius, maybe we should run...?"_

_The white knight shook his head, taking out his sword. "Of course not. A knight does not retrea-HEY!"_

_The last part was due to Yurick dragging Therius away as fast as he could. _

_"UNHAND ME AT ONCE!" The white knight was heard shouting.  
_

_"NO!" Yurick screamed back. "YOU'LL END UP DYING IF YOU GO ALONE! ARE YOU CRAZY!?"_

* * *

Yurick and Therius both winced at that.

"At least we're not dead." Yurick finally mananged after an awkward moment of silence.

That was when Zesha, Zepha and Jirall all burst into the room. Or, to put it more specifically, Jirall was thrown through the door and Zesha and Zepha casually walked through the remains of the door.

Therius stared at the Gurak twins in horror. "What do you want...?"

Zesha seemed to almost smile as he glanced to Jirall, who was more than obviously groaning in pain. "Merry Christmas. You sent us an invitation, yes?"

Yurick blinked. "But you said you were hunting him to death..."

Zepha glanced to Jirall briefly. "We decided that it was better to attend first and kill him afterwards. Unless you want to see his death on camera...?"

Therius shook his head. "No, no, don't kill him on camera. Uh...welcome..."

* * *

_Checking out the fanfiction_

Syrenne was looking at the laptop.

"So...what!?" She showed the laptop to Lowell, who was grinning and nodding in approval. Syrenne smacked up him on the head.

"Ow!" Lowell winced. "What was that for!?"

"They have fanfiction pairing us together. How in the hell did they come to that conclusion!?"

"Well..." Zepha started, but stopped as soon as Syrenne glared at him. "Never mind."

Zesha grabbed the laptop from Syrenne, scrolling through it. "Hm..interesting. Lord Zangurak himself has a fanfic pairing him with whatever an 'OC' is..."

"Brother, I think it means Original Character..." Zepha suddenly went silent. The blue-auraed right-hand man of Lord Zangurak looked like he might be going a little pale, his eyes widening in shock.

Jirall stared at him. "What is it? You actually found ZephaxJirall fanfiction?"

"...You need to see this."

Jirall crawled over to Zepha (everyone was sitting on the ground) and he took a look at the laptop. He seemed to give the same reaction, except that he looked possibly more scarred at what he was readign than Zepha was. It was hard to tell.

That was when General Asthar entered the room with a wide, jolly grin on his face. "Hello-" He stopped mid-greeting, looking to Jirall and Zepha, before looking to Therius. "Did I walk in at a bad time?"

Therius shook his head quickly, grabbing the laptop from Jirall and Zepha.

"No, not at all General-wait, I thought that you said you would be-"

Asthar chuckled a bit, sitting with the others. "I managed to get things done early, so here I am now."

* * *

_Q and A part 2_

"We have more questions?" Syrenne spoke up. "Hey, are any of them for me?"

Yurick sighed, glancing at his paper. "Nope."

Syrenne did not look happy at that. Therius winced, before reading the first question. "These questions were from an anonymous person..."

**Zepha and Jirall, how much do you love each other? XD**

Lowell chuckled at that while Jirall glared at the camera.

"I do _not _love him." Jirall hissed.

Zepha did not look amused. "I also do not love him. Who could love someone as slimy as him?"

"Slimy!? How dare you!"

"You ARE slimy!"

"Since when!?"

Asthar winced. "Maybe I shouldn't have come here for this episode.."

**General Asthar, do you support any of the non-canon pairings such as Therilista, ZoranxDagran, ZeshaxCalista, etc?**

Asthar frowned. "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with any of the pairings listed so far, so for now it will have to be a no. I don't exactly have the time to read much of this fanfiction due to my duties as General."

Lowell shoved the laptop into his hands. "Here. You can check out a bunch of the fanfics. There is even one fanfic that pairs you with Therius!"

Asthar kind of stared in disbelief. "What?!"

**Lowell, how many times has Syrenne gotten mad at you?**

Lowell winced. "A lot. End of story."

Yurick grinned. "Wasn't there the one time when you even walked in on her when she was changing-"

"Yurick, DON'T mention that story. PLEASE."

* * *

_Conclusion_

"That's it?" Syrenne asked.

Yurick laughed sheepishly. "Yeah...that's it..."

Therius looked around. "Hm? Where did the Gurak twins and Lord Jirall go?"

Asthar tried to think. "They said something about 'unfinished business' and-"

That was when they heard a high-pitched scream of panic, before the sound of something exploding. Lowell yelped in surprise, grabbing onto Syrenne who obviously pushed him away.

"What was that!?"

Therius winced. "I'm going to guess that is the sound of Lord Jirall being hunted to death by Zesha and Zepha."

Yurick winced. "We should probably stop them..."

Lowell shook his head, grinning. "No, we should watch. This could get interesting."

Syrenne sighed. "I'm bored...I need a good smashing. Anyone up for going to the Arena?"

Asthar didn't look exactly pleased at this. "I'm going to go make sure none of them are killed. It's Christmas. The last thing we want is someone being murdered." He promptly rushed out of the room.

Therius stood. "General Asthar has a point. I will assist him in protecting Lord Jirall!" He then rushed out of the room after him.

Yurick winced, also standing as he faced the camera. "Erm, I think we're going to stop this episode here, so Merry Christmas and see you later!" He rushed off.

Syrenne and Lowell grinned at each other.

"Syrenne?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to go watch them fight?"

"Oh, hell yes."


	11. Episode 11

_Episode 11_

"Welcome back to the show..." Yurick trailed off awkwardly, looking around to see none other than Jirall, Asthar, Zepha, Zesha, Lowell, and Syrenne. "Wait, what the-why are ALL OF YOU here!? Where's Therius!?"

Lowell chuckled a bit. "Your boyfriend told us that he needed to go get some things. Fanmail, he said."

That was when Therius rushed back in. "I-I'm here..." The white knight panted a bit to catch his breath, before looking to the letter in his hand. "We have one letter."

Syrenne stared. "Only one?"

Therius nodded. "Only one."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

_Q and A_

Therius stared at the letter in surprise. "Wow." He managed after a moment of silence.

Yurick blinked. "What?"

"We got a lot of questions this time...thank you, but this is a lot..." He cleared his throat before speaking. "All of these questions are from reviewer ShitanePaiko...I think I'll just read the entire review."

_Wonderful per usual! XD. Ah poor Jirall...and Asthar walked in at terrible timings. XP. But that just makes it ever the more fun. XD._

_Starting to ship Jirall and Zepha myself. *runs and hides before either of them kills me* I am the potato ninja! You cannot find me! XD_

_And I've got some good questions you could use. XD_  
_Syrenne: Since you want questions...apple, pear, or banana?_  
_Therius: Flying mint bunnies?_  
_Yurick: Do you believe in unicorns? Ghosts? Evil clowns?_  
_Lowell: banana, pear, or apple?_  
_Jirall: Where is your best hiding spot where Zepha won't find you? *don't worry I wont tell anyone maybe...maybe*_  
_Zepha: I SHIP IT! *potato ninja hiding* Don't kill me?_  
_Asthar:...just go read some fanfics. Now. And I'm just gonna watch your facial expression..._  
_Question for all: SINCE WHEN DID LAST STORY HAVE LAPTOPS AND VIDEO CAMERAS IN THE FIRST PLACE? XD_

_I just realize how much nonsense was there...XD._  
_Can't wait for next chapter! XD_

Therius stared. "Wait, flying mint bunnies?" He asked awkwardly. "...I do not understand the question."

Syrenne and Lowell were both also staring at the letter. "We got the same question." Lowell had to think. "Well, Paiko, assuming that you're asking which fruit we like best, I'd have to go with bananas. They go well with ice cream..."

That was when Mirania stuck her head through the open doorway. "Did someone say ice cream?" She asked excitedly. She might have possibly been salivating at hearing the word 'ice cream.'

Yurick shook his head quickly. "No Mirania, there is no ice cream here."

Mirania looked down, before slowly walking out of the room in solemn manner.

Meanwhile, Zesha appeared to be having a similar gloomy atmosphere to Mirania as he apparently had no questions to be answered.

Zepha was glaring at the camera. "I am SO going to kill you, Paiko." He seethed. "As soon as I find you..."

Jirall looked to Zepha before looking at the camera. "I would tell you, but I fear that you're going to blackmail me by telling Zepha where I hide so that he doesn't kill you. So no, I'm not telling you." He finally answered after a moment of silence.

Yurick stared at the screen. "Really? None of those things exist! Especially not ghosts!" He exclaimed.

Lowell grinned, creeping up behind Yurick. "BOO!"

"AAAH!"

Asthar meanwhile, had grabbed hte laptop. "Erm, which fanfics should I read...?"

Therius blinked. "I think you'd want to look at 'Out of the Woods,' 'The Difference,' let's see-what others...WAIT." He scrolled back up to 'The Difference.' "This...this fanfic pairs me with you, General..."

Asthar stared, possibly horrified. "What?!" He finally choked out after a moment of silence.

Syrenne picked up another piece of paper. "Er...here's a question for Zesha...it's from Paiko, I think."

_What is the value of:_

_sin[cos^-1 (-1/2) - sin^-1 1/2]_

Zesha sighed. "I must tell you, mathematics is not my forte so I'm going to have to not answer this question..."

Asthar was still reading the fanfiction. "I'm paired with not just Therius, but with Miss Mirania and even OCs...interesting. I should look further into this."

Therius took a deep breath as he turned to the camera. "Er, we don't really know where the laptops and cameras came from. They just appeared one day, we somehow figured out how they work after a lot of confusion, and then Syrenne and Lowell thought that Yurick and I should create this show with the technology we obtained. That's how it all happened, really..."

* * *

_Conclusion_

"That's it?" Zesha asked.

Therius nodded. "Yes. There were so many questions so I thought we would just use this episode to answer the questions and nothing else..."

"Okay." Zepha summoned an ice spell as Jirall began to back out the room in fright. "May I kill Jirall onscreen now?"

_"NO! NOT ON CAMERA!"_ Yurick and several others screamed, just as Jirall ran out of hte room crying out in fear with a high-pitched voice. Zepha let out an enraged scream, rushing out of the room after Jirall and hellbent on killing him.

Therius winced as he turned to the camera. "I-I-uh...I'm going to go. Save Jirall, that is. Yes, that. Er. See you next episode!"


	12. Episode 12

_Episode 12_

Yurick awkwardly looked around.

"Uh...so welcome back to the show." He started. "We're thankful to get some reviews, so..thanks!" He looked to the letters in his hand. "I guess we'll do these first..."

* * *

_Q and A_

Therius looked at one of the letters. "This one is from zgirl16, I believe, with a question for Zesha..." He then read the letter aloud.

_XD Awww, poor Zesha ! XD I have a question for him! XD Kinda weird... I guess? XD_

_Zesha: You have quite a lot of armor, do you ever feel as if it weighs you down? And does Zepha have to help you put it on? After all, you two are REALLY close. XD Though Zepha seems too trained on Jirall these days. XDDDD _

_Oh! XD LOVE YOU GUYS! *heart*_

_fanmail Z_

Yurick looked to Zesha. "That actually IS a good question. I never thought of it."

Therius blinked. "And I wasn't asked this question...?" He muttered to himself, looking to his own armor before looking to Zesha.

Zesha appeared to be blushing slightly, but it was hard to tell from his usual facial expression. "At first when I put on the armor, it did feel much like it was weighing me down. Unfortunately Zepha still has to help me put on the armor occasionally, as it can be quite heavy. I don't mind wearing it, but every once in a while it gets dented so I have to get it repaired. If more lightweight, durable armor could be created to fit me it would be convenient."

Therius paused, thinking. "I see...but..what do you think of Zepha going and trying to kill Jirall, Zesha?"

Zesha looked a bit pouty at this. "I don't mind. It's fun hunting Jirall to death. But I honestly think we need to take a break from it. He keeps running away too easily and it stresses out my dear brother."

Yurick looked to the next question. "This is from ShitanePaiko, so I'll read this."

_Wonderful chapter as always. XD_

_Now before I do stuff like asks questions, I'm gonna sneak in as a potato ninja and drag Jirall away to my hiding spot of magicallness before Zepha kills him. XD_

_And poor Mirania...she deserves some ice cream...*gives her a whole bunch of ice cream* XD. There we go!_

_As for questions(this is for all of them):_  
_..._  
_What would you do if ZephaxJirall actually happened?_  
_also_  
_*poke*_

_XD can't wait for next episode! XD_

Mirania was already halfway through eating the box of ice cream ShitanePaiko had sent to her when she read the question for everyone.

"Uh..." She wiped her ice-cream covered mouth with a napkin before speaking. "To be honest, if ZephaxJirall happens anytime soon I wouldn't mind. They actually look nice together. And..." She took another bite of an a vanilla-strawberry ice cream cone she was eating. "I just hope that they won't fight too much if they end up together."

Zesha facepalmed himself. "I don't know what I'd do if that happened. I'm sorry, but that would be just weird in my opinion. Or maybe I'll be so creeped out that I will want to personally hunt down Jirall, kill him, and then pin the blame on some other human."

Therius and Yurick facepalmed themselves at hearing that.

* * *

_POLL TIME!_

Therius took a deep breath. "Apparently Syrenne thought it would be interesting if we started a poll with all of you viewing the show. It can be located on Mystical Authoress' profile, and the question is...which one of us males is the most handsome?"

Lowell grinned, running a hand through his hair. "It obviously has to be me! The ladies would totally agree on that!"

Zoran glared at him. "Pretty boy is obviously going to win this, and if not him, me!" He snapped in response.

Dagran sighed. "I'm...going to stay out of this fight."

Zael winced, backing away. "Good idea." He agreed.

Yurick stared at Syrenne. "A popularity poll? Really?" He responded, giving her a look.

Syrenne chuckled a bit. "Why not?"

General Asthar blinked in surprise. "I'm somewhat surprised that I'm included in this poll..."

Therius blushed slightly. "Well, we had to add as many as we could think of possible. I have heard of you having fangirls, General. I just wonder if there are any fangirls for Zangurak and Count Arganan...or Horace..."

Mirania grinned. "I'm sure there is a fan for everybody.."

"Even Captain McChuckles?" Therius spoke up, reading the poll. "Wait, who is he-oh, never mind." He gritted his teeth, glaring at the laptop. _"I remember." _He hissed.

Yurick winced. "C-calm down, Therius..."

Syrenne looked to the poll. "I actually started it a few days ago. Looks like Therius is winning so far..."

Therius stared, turning to Syrenne. "What!?"

Zoran's jaw dropped. "Impossible!"

General Asthar chuckled a bit as he looked at the poll. "So far, it is quite possible...he is a hit with Yurick for sure, after all. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a fangirl club supporting YurickxTherius by now."

Yurick and Therius blushed. "General!"

Syrenne grinned, looking to the screen. "So...the _next episode, _Episode 13, should be put up by the end of_ Saturday, January 10th, 2015_. We're going to_ close_ the poll _the day before_ the episode is put up, so make sure you get your votes in before then!"

* * *

_Conclusion_

"So, er, that's it." Yurick spoke up.

Lowell stared. "Seriously? We came here for literally nothing other than arguing about who's the most handsome man in the room!?"

Therius blushed. "We do plan on having things other than question answering in the next episode, so it should be a bit longer..."

"That's good."

Yurick sheepishly grinned, waving at the screen. "See you next episode!"

* * *

**Author note: So there is a popularity poll on my profile page for which male Last Story character is the most handsome! XD All votes are appreciated, and if you happen to be someone who reads this fic but doesn't have a fanfiction account, do not fear! XD I will also take anonymous votes for this poll, so just go ahead and review below! XD _The poll will be closed on Friday, January 9th, 2015_ and _the results will be up on Saturday, January 10th, 2015. _XD Hope you all vote, and thanks for reading! XD**


	13. Episode 13

_Episode 13_

Therius blinked as he looked to the camera. "Welcome back to the show..." He trailed off awkwardly.

Yurick grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, welcome back."

Jirall looked to them. "What did you do...?" He trailed off in a slightly threatening tone.

Therius winced. "We have evidence of ZephaxJirall?"

Zepha glared at them. _"What?"_

Yurick winced at that. "Uh...we'll...show you the video."

* * *

_CAMERA QUEST!_

"So, it's been a while since the last time we did something like this." Yurick started. "So, Therius and I thought we'd just take a walk through the entire Lazulis Castle, see if there was anything interesting going on. And...we definitely saw something interesting. Here's the video."

* * *

_"How long do you think the video should be?" Yurick asked as he and Therius walked through the courtyard, trying their best to ignore the Lazulis maids who were obviously fangirling over the two of them together._

_The white knight shrugged, pointing the camera around to see if there was anything interesting. "I was just thinking a few minutes, honestly-"_

_Therius then froze, his eyes widening in disbelief. "Oh my goodness."_

_Yurick blinked. "What?"_

_"...Turn the camera just slightly to the right for me. I can't move my arms...or legs. I'm...too shocked to do so."_

_"Uh, okay." Yurick turned the camera just slightly to the right..._

_...To reveal none other than Jirall and Zepha making out with each other. Yurick let out a gasp, just in time for Jirall and Zepha to pull away from each other, before glaring at Therius and Yurick._

_"What...did you see?" Zepha slowly hissed._

_Therius stammered. "U-uh...uh...n-nothing?" He tried to lie, but failed._

_Jirall glared at Therius and Yurick, before turning to Zepha. "Should we kill them?"_

_Zepha prepared a spell. "Yes."_

_Yurick and Therius promptly screamed, running away from an angry Jirall and Zepha who was shouting curses and casting spells and chasing them around..._

* * *

"And that's what happened." Therius finally concluded, slowly taking a deep breath. "I think with this evidence, it is safe to say that JirallxZepha is official."

Jirall and Zepha were both giving Therius and Yurick threatening glares.

Yurick coughed. "U-uh...let's get on to the next thing..."

* * *

_Q and A_

"We have questions from ShitanePaiko and RyuKyoxx3, so we'll answer those first." Yurick blushed as he read one of them. "Uh...Therius, this is for you and me. And I don't want to read it."

Syrenne grinned, grabbing the letter. "Then I will!"

_Had you two have sex already?_

Therius' face went very red as Yurick groaned, burying his face in his hands. Jirall, Zesha and Zepha were snickering at this while Syrenne looked interested.

"So?" Syrenne asked. "Did you two actually do it?"

Therius and Yurick glared at her, their faces red. "NO!" They shouted.

"It's completely ridiculous/we only just got together, therefore we wouldn't do that!" Yurick and Therius both shouted, before they both looked away from each other, their faces still red as Zesha decided to read the next question, which was for everyone.

_How good do you think you can fight with a leek?_

Everyone kind of stared at the camera, surprised or giving some blank, confused face.

"Uh..."

"Well."

"I'm not sure."

"I think I would be doomed." Zesha finally spoke up.

Therius nodded grimly. "I believe all of us would be doomed if we had nothing but leeks to fight with. They're only useful for eating and cooking, not defeating enemies..."

Lowell tried to think. "Maybe we should have everybody fight with nothing but leeks sometime and see who wins."

Therius gave him a look. "Everyone would just throw the leeks aside and start fist-fighting. And I'm sure, knowing you, you don't want your looks getting ruined."

Lowell groaned. "True..."

* * *

_POLL RESULTS!_

"So, for the past week we had a poll that you guys voted on for which one of us guys is the most handsome." Yurick started. "And...the results are in."

All of the guys were sitting anxiously off to the side, hoping to hear their name.

"And the winner is..." Lowell took a deep breath before speaking, looking to the winner. _"Yurick!"_

Immmediately confetti showered down onto Yurick, who was staring at the camera in shock.

"Wh-what!? Wait, me!?" He exclaimed, looking to Lowell. "Seriously!?"

Lowell looked to the poll. "Yeah. If you didn't win, it would have been a three-way tie between you, Therius and Dagran." He let out a groan, looking down. "Why couldn't I be a winner...?"

"WHAT!?" Zoran shouted, his eyes widening in disbelief. "Impossible! I SHOULD HAVE WON!"

Syrenne showed him the results. "Look at it yourself, dumbass. You lost."

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_Conclusion_

"That's it?"

Therius nodded. "Yup, that's it."

Yurick groaned. "But I thought that we were supposed to have more people for this episode!"

Therius took a deep breath, quickly taking out a list.

Zesha blinked in surprise as he saw it. "What is that doing here?"

"It's a list of requirments for the people that haven't been on this show yet to at be on for the show." Therius sighed. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped. Some of them don't want to be on the show for obvious reasons, such as Zangurak outright refusing to be on the show of all. For him, we'd have to blackmail him into going..."

Yurick looked at the list. "What!? General Asthar won't be on the show unless there's a question for him or something that needs to be done on the show involving him?!"

Therius facepalmed himself. "Yurick, General Asthar is very busy as it is with his work. It's not like he has a lot of free time...same goes for Count Arganan, who can't be on the show unless there is a question for him or something."

Lowell grabbed the list, continuing to read. "Uh...man, this is a long list of people who haven't been on the show. Maybe we should organize this...and just, you know, show it to the viewers?"

Yurick nodded. "Sounds good."

**PEOPLE WHO HAVE NOT BEEN ON THE SHOW AND THE REQUIRMENTS TO GET THEM ON THE SHOW**

**EVERYONE ELSE WHO HAS NOT BEEN ON THE SHOW AT ALL BUT ZANGURAK- Will not be on the show unless there are questions for them to answer or they're challenged to do something for the show**

**Zangurak- ...any ideas?**

Syrenne stared. "That's a...short list."

Therius blushed. "I didn't want to waste too much time with the list, so I just...tried to simplify things..."

Yurick blushed, looking to the screen. "Uh, that's all for this episode, so, uh, see you next time! If you have any ideas as of how to get Zangurak on the show, go ahead and suggest them in the reviews! See you!"


	14. Episode 14

_Episode 14_

"Er...welcome back to the show..." Yurick trailed off awkwardly.

Therius blushed, looking around. "Thank goodness we don't have anyone else here..."

Yurick blinked. "Why?"

"Uh..."

* * *

_Q and A_

"We got a question from ShitanePaiko...and...er..." Therius took a deep breath before reading it.

_YESH! JIRALLXZEPHA HAPPENED! WHOOP! XD_

_Uhm...any good questions...lemme think. Any good embarrassing questions I can ask. *evil grin* _  
_So...going off the first questions asked in this episode...have either therius or Yurick had any...mmhh...dirty thoughts about each other lately...XP_

_and I suggest you just drag Zangurak here using force. XD_

Yurick stared at the camera, pale. "Wh-what!?"

Therius blushed as he looked to the camera. "First off, no I haven't thought of anything dirty."

Yurick blushed even more. "I-I haven't..either..."

Therius coughed awkwardly. "Er, because we've seen questions like this pop up recently, um, we request that for all future questions you keep them T-rated, please. We're trying to keep this show at a T-rating. Thank you...and we would consider dragging Zangurak here by force, but...how?"

* * *

_CAMERA QUEST!_

"We weren't originally going to put this on this episode-we were actually saving it for next episode, but..." Yurick looked to the letter in his hand. "Zoran suggested that Therius and I should snoop around Lazulis Castle and see if there was anything interesting. We protested against it, but then he blackmailed us with blaming us for prohibiting Syrenne from drinking the alcohol in the tavern when in reality it's Dagran's fault...so...here it is..."

* * *

_"Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

_"To do this video?" Therius responded to Yurick, who was holding the camera. "Yes!" Therius was facing the camera as he looked around. "Otherwise things will end badly. For the both of us. So we have to go snooping around-"_

_That was when the two overheard Zesha and Zepha talking._

_Yurick blinked. "Why is it that we always find one of them at least here in Lazulis Castle?"_

_Therius shrugged. "I have no idea."_

_"Brother," Zesha was heard speaking, "Do you actually love Jirall?"_

_There was an awkward pause, before Zepha spoke up. "I...I don't really know, brother. Sometimes I feel like I should throw him into a bonfire, the next thing I know is that I want to just kiss him. It...feels weird." He shrugged. "I don't know what he thinks of me, but I don't have a clear idea of what our relations towards each other are. Until then, I don't know how to answer it."_

_Zesha nodded. "I see..."_

_Zepha winced. "You're not mad that I happen to be with him in such a way, are you?"_

_"Well..." Zesha paused before speaking. "I-"_

_That was when Therius tripped and fell by accident, his armor making a crashing sound against hte floor. Yurick gasped in horror, just as the Gurak brothers turned to see them, both of them super-enraged._

_"What did you hear?" Zepha snapped._

_Therius winced as he got up. "Uh...just passing through?" _

_Zesha glared at him. "You lie. Brother, let's kill them."_

_Zepha smiled at that, perhaps too eerily. "It would be lovely, brother."_

_Yurick groaned. "RUN!"_

* * *

Therius winced at that. "And then we ran around Lazulis Castle for a while...eventually we lost the two brothers, hence why we're still alive. You're welcome, Zoran, for making us risk our lives." He ended sarcastically, glaring at the camera.

* * *

_Conclusion_

Yurick stared at Therius. "That's it?! Seriously!?"

Therius sighed, nodding. "Yes, that's it." He looked to the camera. "If any of you have any more suggestions as of what we can do other than a Q and A and a Camera Quest thing, that would be really great. Go ahead and place suggestions in the reviews, but please keep them T-rated. Thank you!"

Yurick awkwardly waved. "See you la-"

That was when Dagran could be heard screaming in alarm as Syrenne was shouting angrily.

_"WHY ARE YOU KEEPING THE BOOZE FROM ME!?"_

_"WE NEED YOU SOBER FOR OUR WORK YOU KNOW!"  
_

_"NEVER COME BETWEEN ME AND MY BOOZE! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Therius and Yurick both stared at each other, mortified looks on their faces.

"Er...should we do something?"

"...Let's not."

"Okay."


	15. Episode 15: Valentine's Special

_Episode 15: Valentine's Special_

* * *

Yurick grinned as he looked to the camera.

"Welcome back to the show!"

Therius blinked. "You're awfully chipper today, Yurick...what happened?"

The fire mage smiled a bit. "I got chocolate." He blushed, giving Therius a box of chocolates. "Happy Valentine's day. I know it's early, but I know since you're going to be busy on Valentine's I figured that I would give the gift to you now."

Therius blushed, kissing Yurick's forehead. "Thank you, Yurick..."

Yurick blushed even more. "Y-you're welcome!"

Therius blinked. "Are you alright? Your face is really red."

"I'm blushing, Therius. What else do you think it is?"

"Uh...drunkenness?"

Yurick glared at him. Therius winced.

"M-my apologies!"

* * *

_Q and A_

Therius read the letter. "We have only one question, and it's from ShitanePaiko..."

_Therius and Yurick should go into hiding for the time being before Zesha and Zepha find them...XD_

_Whelp...questions...since its near Valentines day...might as well ask if any of you are giving anyone Valentine gifts...XD_

_Can't wait for next episode! XD_

Yurick blushed. "Well, as you saw just now, I got gifts for Therius, obviously. And for the rest of my friends, too."

Therius blushed. "Besides Zael, my dueling partner, I-I only got a gift for you, Yurick..."

Yurick blinked. "O-only me?" He asked, blushing.

The white knight nodded, blushing as he gave him a neatly wrapped box. "Yes. Happy Valentine's Day, Yurick."

Yurick smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, Therius...may I open it?"

Therius blushed. "Er, sure."

Yurick opened the box to reveal none other than chocolates.

Therius blushed. "Miss Mirania told me that you secretly loved chocolates...so I thought I'd get you some..."

Yurick blushed. "Thank you..."

Therius blushed, trying to regain composure as he looked to Paiko's question again. "As for the rest of us, I haven't heard much of getting Valentine's gifts for others, aside from General Asthar who stayed up making chocolates for everyone in Lazulis Castle, including Count Arganan. I'm sure if he had enough energy he would have made chocolates for everyone in Lazulis if he wanted to."

Yurick blinked. "He can go that extreme?"

"If he wants to, yes."

* * *

Random Fact of the Day

Yurick stared at the camera, before looking to Therius.

"It's...been a while since we did this one, right Therius?"

The white knight nodded. "Yes. So, in order to make up for a lack of random facts, I made a list of facts that I gathered from around Lazulis City."

Yurick blinked. "H-how many? A hundred?"

Therius blushed, shaking his head. "No, just five..."

_1\. Zepha and Jirall's relationship status is currently, uh, up in the air._

Yurick stared. "Wait, what!? But I thought they were dating!"

Therius blushed. "But I've heard that they're still out to kill each other at the same time. If you love each other you should be out to kill each other, right..?"

Yurick sighed. "Maybe we should try to ask them first before we have anything concrete about them. They're a mystery, seriously..."

_2\. It is rumoured that Zesha may or may not have a crush on someone. We don't know who, but it's someone._

Therius blushed. "I-I didn't want to believe it, but I'm sure of it! I swear I have camera evidence of Zesha telling Zepha about it!"

Yurick blinked. "Then where is the evidence?"

"I forgot to bring my camera so I'll bring it next episode..."

_3\. Calista and Zael have been caught making out in the Lazulis Castle Library at least five times. AT LEAST._

Yurick blushed. "Yeah, I can see that happening. I actually walked in on one of those times once."

_4\. Lowell and Syrenne are possibly a couple, judging by how they go out for drinks together._

Therius blinked. "I know this one is probably more obvious to some people, but this was honestly something I didn't take notice of until now."

YUrick winced. "I don't know if Syrenne is going to be happy about seeing this when she watches this episode..."

Therius winced. "True. Perhaps we should find a place to hide after we're done recording this."

"Sounds good."

_5\. Zangurak is considering being on this show._

Yurick stared.

"I-is...this...really true?" He asked slowly.

Therius nodded, handing him a letter.

_To the horrid humans that created this show,_

_I have become somewhat interested in joining for a future episode. However, do not dare take this as an opportunity to try to capture, kill or manipulate me because I am your enemy, otherwise I will rip you limb from limb._

_-Zangurak, King of the Gurak_

Yurick stared, horrified. "I...think we're going to regret ever getting him on this show, but we'll see..."

Therius winced. "As long as it doesn't end with innocents being harmed, I am fine with it." He then blinked in surprise as he looked to his list of facts. "Wait, there's another thing on the back. Weird, I didn't write this..."

_6\. Count Arganan and General Asthar are secretly dating._

Both Therius and Yurick stared.

And stared.

_And stared._

Then they promptly started screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL, THERIUS!? THIS BETTER BE A JOKE!"

"HEY! I DIDN'T WRITE IT, YURICK! SOMEONE ELSE DID!"

"B-BUT WHO!? AND IS IT EVEN TRUE!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

* * *

_Conclusion_

Both Therius and Yurick were blushing.

"So, uh, that's it for today." Yurick spoke up awkwardly. "Happy Valentine's Day to everybody and, uh, see you next episode!"

Therius waved equally as awkwardly. "Yes, goodbye-"

_"Sir Therius?"_ That was Asthar speaking up from outside the room. _"Can we talk?"_

Count Arganan could be heard scowling. _"It is urgent, so hurry up." _He snapped.

Therius winced, looking to the camera. "We'll...be back next episode. See you!"

The screen then went black.


	16. Episode 16

_Episode 16_

Therius waved at the camera.

"Er, welcome back to the show. Today we have Lady Calista and Zael here as guests..." He trailed off awkwardly.

Zael and Calista waved, grinning. "Hello!"

Yurick looked to Therius. "Why did we bring them here?"

Therius blinked. "Well, Lady Calista was wondering if we could let her be on the show, then Zael caught wind of it and, well, that's what happened."

"Right." Yurick sighed. "At least it's not General Asthar and Count Arganan being here on the show this time."

Therius nodded. "True."

Calista blinked. "What exactly happened between you two and my uncle after last episode?"

Yurick blushed. "Er...General Asthar and your uncle caught wind of us blurting out a rumour that they're together. They found us by the end of the episode, and after we turned off the cameras they promptly started yelling at us. Both of them looked pretty embarrassed and maybe angry about it."

"Maybe angry?" Therius repeated. "General Asthar does everything to avoid the subject and refuses to be on the show for the next little while until the rumour dies down."

Yurick blushed, looking down out of embarrassment. "And Count Arganan is still giving me death glares, too."

* * *

_Q and A_

Zael read the paper. "ShitanePaiko put up another question. Here." He handed the paper to Therius, who read it.

_Question: Pocky Game? XDDD_

Therius blinked.

"What is the Pocky Game?"

Yurick was typing things on the laptop as he spoke. "The Pocky Game is when two people take a pocky stick, and each person puts one end of it into their mouths. They each take turns biting bits off the pocky until they get close enough to kiss. They can continue this to the point that they're kissing, and..." He blushed. "Whoever pulls away first loses the game."

Therius blushed a bit. "That's...rather interesting..."

Zael blushed. "Do you think we should try it?"

"We as in who?" Yurick asked.

Calista blushed. "I don't know...er...how about you and Therius, Yurick?"

Therius and Yurick both stared at them. "What?"

Zael grinned. "Yeah! I mean, why not you two?"

Therius blushed. "Well, we don't have any pocky at the moment, so we'll just do it next episode. Sounds good?"

"Sure!"

* * *

_MYTHBUSTERS! ...Not really_

"Lowell requested that we do this, first off." Yurick explained, an annoyed look on his face as he looked to the camera. "After we confirmed that JirallxZepha is actually happening, our fellow ice mage has been nagging us to try this out. We're going to be taking one rumour and trying to figure out if it is actually true or false. So...any of you guys can send us a rumour that you heard about us on the show and we'll try to answer it. Lowell sent us one for this time..."

Zael took out a piece of paper, unfolding it and reading it.

_Is Dagran gay?_

Zael stared. "Wh-what!?"

Calista blinked. "Oh."

Yurick's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Uh..."

Therius looked like he was crossed between traumatized and terrified. "Er..." He then cleared his throat, annoyance on his face. "Lowell...I swear, if any of us get harmed by anyone who ends up getting involved in this section, you're going to die."

Zael winced. "Er, not sure if that's a good idea."

"Actually, I think I'd agree with it." Yurick responded, nodding in agreement with Therius. He sighed. "Okay, going back to the topic...is Dagran gay? Do we have ANY evidence of such?"

Calista had to think, taking out some paper. "I honestly don't know...wait!" She scribbled down something.

_1\. Dagran has been in my uncle's office. This makes sense, considering that he's the head of the mercenaries and all and so he negotiates deals and such with my uncle, but I've been noticing that they're often in the office together. A lot._

Yurick blushed. "Calista, your uncle and Dagran are going to kill us after this."

Calista blushed. "I-it was just something I observed!"

Therius blushed, writing down another thing.

_2\. Is it just me or do you think that Dagran seemed jealous whenever he saw you and Calista together, Zael?_

"What?" Zael asked awkwardly, blushing. "Him? Jealous? He was the one who encouraged me to be with Calista! And if he ever seemed 'jealous,' it's just that he's not trusting of a lot of people at times, that's all!"

Yurick wrote down something.

_3\. I overheard Lowell and Dagran talking in the bath once after I stepped out about my-_

He then blushed, shaking his head. "Actually, never mind. I don't think I really want to mention it!"

Therius blushed. "I have the feeling as of what you were going to write, Yurick, but I don't think I'm going to ask about it."

Yurick blushed. "Thanks."

Zael hesitantly wrote something.

_4\. I remember once during our travels that Dagran freely gave a man we helped money to pay for his young daughter's education. As far as I could notice, MAYBE Dagran was flirting with him during the time we spent trying to help out our client._

"How did you know if Dagran was-" Calista started, but that was when Dagran could be heard banging on the door. "Oh no."

_"GUYS!?" _Dagran was yelling through the door. _"I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!"_

Therius' eyes widened in alarm. "RUN!"

* * *

_Conclusion_

Yurick looked around. "Therius, how long do we have to stay in the cellar?"

Therius let out a sigh. "At least for another hour. Then we can go back."

Zael looked to the camera, then Calista. "I guess we should end the episode here?"

Calista nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. I don't think it'll be safe to leave this place for a little while, after all."

Yurick awkwardly waved at the camera. "So, yeah. We'll end this episode here. If you guys want to send in any rumours about us that you heard of that you want us to find out if they are true or not, or if you have any questions, feel free to send them to us in the reviews! Thanks and see you all next episode!"


	17. Episode 17

_Episode 17_

"Welcome back, guys!" Yurick grinned at the camera. "And...uh.." He winced, looking to Count Arganan and Calista. "Yeah. So we have Count Arganan and Calista here as guests for this episode...wait, where's Therius!?"

Count Arganan sighed. "He said he would be running late, getting thi-"

"I'M HERE!" Therius called out, burst through the door, only to fall over, spilling several things across the floor. Calista and Yurick gasped, running over to him.

"Are you okay, Therius!?"

"No injuries?"

Therius got up, blushing. "I'm fine. I just had to go shopping for things...but I couldn't find any pocky..." He trailed off.

Arganan blinked. "Why do you need pocky?"

Therius blushed. "Er...blame the viewers that suggest things for us to do for this show."

* * *

_Q and A_

"This question is from Paiko..." Therius trailed off awkwardly as he looked up at the camera.

_Hiding in a cellar...just make sure you can get out. Don't want the door to be locked and no one can get out like in those horror movies. XD_

_Question: Get pocky. Now. Strawberry is the better flavor in my opinion. XD_

_As for the Dagran is gay question...why don't you ask Zoran about his opinion on Dagran *cough Pretty Boy cough*. Now I'm gonna be hiding in the cellar as well...XD_

Yurick blushed out of embarassment. "Okay, we'll do the pocky game! But bad news: Zoran is sick with a cold, so we can't exactly ask him about his opinion regarding Dagran's sexuality. Therefore, we'll ask him episode."

Count Arganan sighed, before taking out a small rectangular box. "Here."

Yurick took the box, staring at it. "Pocky? Where did you get this? And it's strawberry flavoured too..."

Arganan looked sligthly embarassed. "Calista gave it to me for my birthday, despite me telling her that I didn't need any presents, and since you don't have any pocky..."

Calista blushed of embarassment as Therius took the box from Arganan. "Er, thank you, Count."

Arganan was blushing equally as much as Calista. "No problem."

The white knight opened the box of pocky as Yurick blushed, trying to glare at the camera.

"Paiko, you will regret this dearly. Or not. I don't know. Probably not since we can't reach you or anything. But still."

Therius held out a strawberry pocky stick, facing Yurick. "Ready?" The white knight looked tense, serious, though it was obvious that he was also blushing.

Yurick blushed. "Y-yeah. First one who pulls away first loses, yeah?"

"Right."

Therius and Yurick put both ends of the pocky stick into their mouths, both of them blushing and trying to avert their gaze at each other as they slowly took bites of the pocky stick at a time.

Calista's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, Count Arganan was covering his one eye, fearful as of what would happen.

Though just before Therius and Yurick got close enough to kiss, both of them pulled away at once.

Calista groaned. "I actually thought they were going to kiss!"

Arganan blinked, looking to her. "You ship them?"

Calista blushed. "Yes, Uncle, I do..."

* * *

_POLLING!_

"We figured that it was about time for another poll." Yurick started. "Last time when we had one, we asked about which guy in the Last Story was the most handsome, and uh...I won."

Arganan looked slightly peeved at that.

Therius cougehd awkwardly, before speaking. "So...we're doing a poll again. About which girl in the Last Story is the prettiest. So...yeah. Vote on Mystical Authoress' profile if you happen to have an account. Otherwise, if you don't have one, just tell us in the reviews." He turned to Yurick. "Who do you think will win?"

Yurick shrugged. "I dunno, honestly."

Zael blushed. "I think Calista will win."

Therius nodded, "True...but there is also Miss Ariela, Miss Mirania and Syrenne..."

Calista had to think. "I honestly don't know who will win this one."

Count Arganan shrugged. "Neither do I."

* * *

_Conclusion_

Therius took a deep breath. "So, uh-"

There was banging against the door. Calista let out a little scream, covering her mouth with her hands as she was startled by it.

Zepha's voice could be heard from behind the door.

_"IS JIRALL RAMBALDT IN HERE!?"_

Yurick gasped. "Uh, no, he's not in here! At all! All we have in here is Count Arganan and Calista, me, and Therius!"

Arganan just stared dumbly at the door. "And...why do you ask for him?" He managed awkwardly.

_"Do we need to tell you why?" _Zesha snarled.

The older man winced. "Er, no. Forget I asked."

As footsteps slowly faded away, Calista and Therius gave each other worried looks.

"Should we be scared of the Gurak Brothers, Therius?"

"Let's take their scariness just now as a yes, Lady Calista."

* * *

**Author note: Oh wow, seventeen episodes! XD Thank you readers for all the reviews and views and favourites and alerts! I really appreciate it! XD So yes, there will be a poll on my profile, so vote for which Last story female is the prettiest! XD If you don't have an account on , you can just vote in the reviews. Thanks! XD**

**ALSO: Any suggestions for what our beloved characters can do for future episodes would be appreciated. Just make sure they're T-rated! Thanks! XDDD**


	18. Episode 18: OVER 1000 VIEWS?

_Episode 18: OVER 1000 VIEWS!?_

"Welcome back to the show..." Yurick blushed. "We just found out that we have over one-thousand views, which is amazing. Thank you guys for all the support. It's been really fun so far."

"We were trying to get at least two other people here besides Yurick and I to celebrate this, but..." Therius blushed. "We only got Lowell. We would have had Syrenne, but she was sick so we couldn't. That cold is really going around..."

Lowell just smiled a little too innocently, waving at the screen. "Hello!" He flashed a grin at the screen as Yurick facepalmed himself in the background.

* * *

_Q and A_

"So, we got these questions not from Paiko, surprisingly."

"Then from who?"

"Another reviewer, zgirl16. Apparently zgirl ships us also."

"That should be interesting.."

_XD QUESTION: Therius: What is your definition of a romantic date? Yurick: What is you dream date?_

_WHY DON'T THEY PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!? XD And get dated to kiss? :3 _

_XD Keep writing!_

"Uh..." Yurick stared. "What? Uh..." He tried to think. "I honestly don't know. Let me get back to you on that."

Therius blushed. "Well, a romantic date...my definition of it..." He blushed even more. "I was thinking we could go for a walk through the city...and try all the food at as many places as possible."

Yurick stared. "Since when did you get a Mirania-like appetite!?"

Therius blushed a bit. "It..it comes with the knight training. Though I don't think I can scarf down two hundred and fourteen muffins in one sitting."

Yurick blushed. "I-I see."

Lowell sniggered at that. "I'm sure that would be an interesting date." He remarked, chuckling. "Maybe Syrenne and I can tag along."

Therius blushed as he tried to glare at him. "No double dates for now, thank you!"

Yurick, meanwhile, looked at the truth or dare part of the note and went pale.

"K-kiss?" He repeated softly. "Uh oh."

Lowell grinned. "We have to do it."

Therius stared at Lowell as if he was crazy. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Lowell shrugged. "Why not? We can bring in everyone for next episode, right?"

Yurick winced. "Uh...we'll try..."

* * *

_Poll Results!_

"As you may recall, we asked you viewers to vote for which girl is the prettiest. And..."

Yurick opened the envelope to read the name. "The winner is Mirania!"

Therius blinked. "Really? I honestly thought that Lady Calista might win since she is a fan favourite..."

Lowell winced. "Syrenne is not going to be happy that she lost."

Yurick nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know. Thank goodness she's sick today so she can't exactly run out of bed and come charging at us with two swords..."

* * *

_EVIDENCE_

_The camera switches to something past filmed, Therius and Yurick talking to Zoran._

_"So...do you know if Dagran is, er," Therius blushed. "Gay?"_

_Zoran laughed at that. "You have no idea how involved Pretty Boy and I were-"_

_"ZORAN!" That was when Dagran could be heard. "I SWEAR, IF YOU EVER TELL I'LL—"_

_Yurick winced. "Oh crap. RUN!"_

Yurick and Therius blushed slightly at that as Lowell laughed.

"And that," Lowell spoke up, "Confirms for us that Dagran is ga-"

That was when Dagran burst into the room, glaring at the three of them. Said three turned pale in horror before screaming.

* * *

"Ow..." Lowell was nursing a black eye. "Why the face...? It's my most attractive feature!"

Therius was holding his head. "It'll be a miracle if I don't get a concussion from this."

Yurick nodded, wincing and looking to a dented chair that he'd used as a shield. "True..."

* * *

_Conclusion_

Yurick waved awkwardly at the screen. "So, uh, see you guys next episode."

Lowell grinned, quickly getting in front of the camera. "And don't forget to give us some ideas for truth or dare! Give us some dares especially! We'll have everyone there!"

Therius pushed him out of the way, he and Yurick blushing. _"Lowell!"_

* * *

**Author note: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing so far! Over one-thousand views...wow, it's been absolutely amazing so far writing this fanfic. If you want to put in any truth or dare suggestions for next episode, just go ahead and review! Thanks for reading so far! XDDD**


	19. Episode 19

_EPISODE 19_

"Welcome back to the show!" Lowell greeted, just before he ducked a fireball Yurick threw at him.

"That's _my_ line!" Yurick exclaimed, glaring at him.

Lowell laughed, "But you always make it so awkward whenever you greet, though!"

Dagran grinned slightly. "That is true..."

"Um, guys?!" Therius panicked from off-camera. "I'm on fire!"

Yurick gasped, rushing off-camera. "Oh my gosh! THERIUS! I'M SO SORRY!"

* * *

_Q and A/Truth or Dare!_

Yurick winced as he put an ice pack to Therius' side. "Sorry for hitting you with that fireball..."

Therius sighed. "It's fine Yurick, really...it's only a flesh wound..." He picked up one of the letters. "I'm still surprised by how many dares we got in comparison to truths...the first letter here is from zgirl16."

Zael grinned. "Let's read it!"

_:3 You know what my suggestion is. KISS! KISS! KISS! XD_

_Anyways, question for Dagran. :3 Just HOW nvolved were you and Zoran? :3_

Dagran scowled at the question. "NO COMMENT."

Zoran chuckled at that. "Well...let's just say we were a lot damn closer than mere drinking buddies. We even fu-"

"ZORAN!" Dagran blushed, slapping a hand over Zoran's mouth. "No! That's over with!"

Therius blushed. "The fans really want us to kiss, Yurick, don't they...?"

Yurick blushed. "W-well, they didn't specify who, so..." He looked to Calista and Zael. "You guys can just go and kiss each other on camera?"

Calista blushed, before kissing Zael on the spot.

"The next one is from ShitanePaiko," Lowell spoke up as he read through the next letter, "And I think she has some interesting truths and dares..."

_Dares: I dare you to do my math homework for me._  
_Toss pie into Syrenne's face and not get killed._  
_Shout all your favorites ships in public_

_Truths: Love confessions?_

_XD. 1000 views. Great job! XD_

AS soon as everyone heard the words 'math homework,' everyone looked confused.

"Uh..."

"Well."

"We kinda can't do it if we don't even have your math homework in front of us..."

That was when a big pile of papers fell out of nowhere, landing on the ground in front of Zesha, who groaned.

Zepha snickered at this. "Good luck, brother."

Zesha groaned still. "I'm never going to finish this..."

Lowell decided to pick up a pie, before throwing it at Syrenne's face. It hit her, and instantaneously she tore it off her face, growling at Lowell.

"You.."

Lowell winced, before running out the door screaming, followed by Syrenne who ran after him.

Asthar looked to the 'shout all your favourite ships in public' dare and winced. "Um...is anyone actually willing to do this one?"

Mirania giggled. "I will!" Her stomach then growled. "I don't know anymore...I'm too hungry..."

Arganan groaned. "Look, Mirania. I swear I'll treat you to lunch if you do it." He spoke up, obviously eager to NOT be the one shouting his favourite ships in public.

Mirania grinned. "Okay!" She rushed out of the room, presumably to go outside the building and literally shout her favourite ships in public.

Dagran winced. "...Count Arganan? I think you might regret that decision."

Arganan stared. "Why?"

"...She eats a lot. I'm serious. A whole lot."

"Like...how much?" The older man asked, raising an eyebrow. "It can't be that bad, is it?"

"Try 214 muffins in one sitting. ONE SITTING."

Arganan stared. "...Oh _shit."_ He whispered softly.

Asthar winced. "Should I...uh...help pay...?"

Arganan shook his head. "I-I-I think I can cover the costs...hopefully..."

_"I LIKE THERIUSXYURICK!" _Mirania was heard shouting. _"AND I LIKE ARGANANXASTHAR! BUT WAIT, I LIKE LOWELLXSYRENNE TOO AND ZAELXCALISTA! BUT I ALSO LIKE ZESHAXZEPHA!"_

"What!?" Both Zesh and Zepha screamed at once. Zael and Calista's faces went beet-red at the same time as Therius and Yurick's faces did, and Arganan let out a long groan as Asthar facepalmed himself.

_"OH, AND I LIKE JIRALLXZEPHA TOO!"_

Jirall and Zepha both paled at this. Therius winced. "Er...I think I'll drag Miss Mirania back in here before she yells any more ships..."

As he walked out of the room, everyone just kind of stared at each other when they read the 'love confessions part.'

Then Lowell chuckled a bit.

Everyone tensely stared at him.

"What is it, Lowell?" Zael asked.

Lowell grinned, looking to Asthar and Arganan. "I heard you two are together romantically. Is that true?"

"I-uh.." Arganan looked to Asthar, then to Lowell, then looked down, blushing slightly. "Erm..."

"Yes." Asthar finally managed, blushing. "We are."

Arganan let out something incoherent, slapping Asthar in the back of hte head. "Y-you idiot! I was going to tell them!"

Asthar groaned, holding the back of his head. "Ow...that actually hurt..."

Arganan winced, patting Asthar's head. "I-I apologize."

"No, no, it's fine..."

Calista looked to the next letter. "The next one is from Cucco Tetrazini..."

_*pokes head up over counter* Please forgive me...I'm really sorry! I actually really like your stories, but I guess I just wanted to choose a side or something. Never stop writing! *ducks*_  
_Also, dare: shave Dagran's head while he's asleep!_  
_Headcanon: Zael's and Dagran's hair clips are phoenix feathers, and the earrings are made from phoenix talons!_

_*runs off to practice drawing all the things*_

Arganan blinked as he read the review. "Interesting...I mean that in a good way of course..."

Yurick began to smile, taking out a razor. Dagran paled, before running out of the room. Yurick growled, running after him, and the two could be heard screaming.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! PUT THAN DAMN RAZOR DOWN!"

"NO! YOU NEED A SHAVING! _REVENGE SHAVING!"_

"YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!"

Zael blinked. "Whoa, what?" He put a hand to the feathers in his hair. "How the heck did Cucco know that!?"

"The feathers are authentic phoenix feathers?" Therius asked.

Zael nodded. "Yeah, they are. Dagran and I bought them from a vendor once because he insisted. And then Mirania put them in our hair because she's actually decent had doing hair other than Yurick out of the rest of us, and we figured we might as well just stick with it. Makes us look more prominent, anyway."

Meanwhile, Zesha was still going through the math homework, having gone through half of the pile by now. Zepha stared. "Brother, you're a lot faster than I thought..."

Zesha looked up from his work. "These are actually easier than I thought...once I found this calculator that came with the papers, of course..."

* * *

_Conclusion_

"So, uh—" Yurick looked around sheepishly, having lost Dagran, "I think that's it for this episode. So...yeah."

Therius facepalmed himself. "We honestly sound awkward already. You think we should just—"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Lowell suddenly screamed as he burst into the room, running across the room and jumping out a window as Syrenne was still yelling angrily, jumping out the window after him.

"YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY!"

Calista winced. "Uh...let's go make sure Syrenne doesn't kill Lowell. Bye!"


	20. Episode 20

_Episode 20_

* * *

Yurick blushed awkwardly. "Uh...welcome back to the show.."

Therius was in the background trying to sort through several letters. Arganan and Asthar stared.

"How much fanmail is there?" Arganan asked slowly.

Therius nearly tripped over a stack of envelopes. "After last episode, we bombarded with quite a few reviews...so basically this episode will probably consist of doing nothing but answering them." The white knight managed, just before he actually tripped and fell.

Yurick gasped, rushing over to him. "No! Not again!"

* * *

_Q and A_

"Hm..." Lowell smiled as he took an envelope from "This one is from zgirl16!"

Syrenne snatched it from him. "I wanna read it!"

_XD Okay... Truths... Hmm..._

_Zangurak: Did you ever think about gaining a Queen for your continent? XD_

_Therius: What us something you want to do with Yurick?_

Zangurak looked like he was actually thinking about this. "Well, I would have gained one earlier when I had the chance..." He then glared at Zael. "IF not for the puny human, I would have." He snapped.

Calista's eyes went wide. "W-wait...you wanted to marry me...?" She trailed off, her voice getting softer and softer.

Arganan glared at Zangurak, taking out his sword. "You are _not _marrying my niece, you—"

That was when Zangurak gave him the death glare. _And _pointed his Zan Lance at his throat. Arganan winced, backing away and putting his sword away. "Uh...Zael, I leave this to you. You're her husband after all!"

Zael had no trouble taking out his sword. "You are not getting my wife without a fight, Zangurak!"

Therius gasped. "Wait, hold it! _Take this outside!"_

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER...**

Yurick let a relieved breath escape him. "So, uh, Zael and Zangurak are fighting each other as we speak...with Mirania, Syrenne, Lowell, Dagran and Calista backing up Zael. I would have been there too but Zael just told me to stay for the show..."

Therius was trying to think of an answer to the question he was given. "What is something I want to do with Yurick...?" He then blushed. "Um...I...I honestly want to see what you look like with cat ears on, Yurick. And a tail..."

Yurick stared at him. "What!?"

Therius blushed even more, his face tomato red by now. "I-I just honestly think it's cute..."

Arganan and Asthar were trying to hold back their laughter as best as they could at that.

"Hey, we got a review from Cucco Tetrazzini!" Yurick exclaimed quickly, picking up the letter and reading it so to get past the embarrassing subject.

_Honestly, I was scared to read this, but...wow. I asked Cormag Ravenstaff to check with you as to whether or not you were still mad, but...thank you. Interesting in a good way! Dare accepted! And you called me Cucco! I chose this name all those months ago because at the time it seemed clever and punny. It doesn't so much anymore, but when Cormag called me Cucco, it made me feel...special. Like I had leveled up into nickname territory. My friends currently have 5-6 different nicknames they call me, so that really made me happy. The ellipsis just before (not to mention the misspelling, but that's definitely OK) kind of scared me a bit more, but...(I feel a strange attraction to that phrase right now...interesting) ...just thank you. Thank you over and over and over again! And one more thank you because I think this has finally gotten me over my jealous, elitist feelings. Now I truly feel that I want to share...oh, everything with you, and you, and you, and everyone! Thank you!_

_Dares:_  
_Bump into everyone you meet on the streets!_  
_Make cosplays!_  
_Play Dungeons &amp; Dragons!_  
_Write anonymous things about each other and read them off!_

_Sorry, these aren't very imaginative._

_Thank you once again!_

Asthar read the dares as everyone else wrote things on slips of paper and put it into a hat, shuffling them together. "I wouldn't say that they aren't imaginative...I think they really are imaginative, honestly. Then again, I've never heard of cosplay nor Dungeons &amp; Dragons."

Therius looked to the screen. "If any of you viewers can explain to us about cosplays and Dungeons &amp; Dragons, that would be really great..."

Yurick was typing things up on a computer. "I found a definition for cosplay...basically it's a performance art in which participants called cosplayers wear costumes and fashion accessories to represent a specific character or idea."

The white knight looked to the fire mage quizzically. "So we basically just dress up as characters in, say, literature for example?"

"Yeah. Like that, I guess."

Therius looked to the screen. "Look, if any of you viewers have any suggestions for such cosplays for us to make, any suggestions would be nice as none of us have never made or heard of cosplays before. And if any of you can explain to us how Dungeons &amp; Dragons works in a review, we could even play that next episode..."

Yurick winced. "I-I have a feeling that we're going to regret it."

Zesha was equally grimacing. "Same with me."

Everyone had gotten back into the room while Asthar was reading the letter. Zael and Zangurak both were glaring at each other still, but otherwise everyone wasn't really harmed. Some things that people wrote about each other were as follows.

_Calista, you **do** snore in your sleep. Seriously. Thankfully it's not as loud as Syrenne, but still._

Calista blushed, before glaring at Zael, hitting his forehead. "Zael!"

Zael winced. "Owie...but it's true!"

_Asthar, do I need to reiterate that you were the one who set the dinner table on fire during our first date? You still owe me wine from the Empire for that, in case you've forgotten._

"WHAT!?" Everyone else yelled at once, staring at Asthar and Arganan.

Therius stared. "G-General Asthar, since when did you and Count Arganan go on a dinner date..?"

Arganan sighed, burying his face in his hands. "It was a private dinner in my chambers and I thought it would be nice for a first date because we weren't out in the open. Apparently, though, putting a lone candle on the table can still pose as danger, as Asthar knocked it over..."

Asthar shook his head. "Arganan, you were the one that knocked it over, not me..."

"Yes, but I was trying to put it back into place after you elbowed it!" Both men were started to give each other the stink-eye, and it Calista winced, slowly backing away.

Yurick winced. "Uh...next question!?"

Zepha, meanwhile, picked up the next letter. "This one is simply from a reviewer with no name...aka Guest..."

_Question: Mirania: How the hell do you eat 214 muffins in one sitting?!_

_Truth: Is anyone willing to do my next dare? XD_

_Dare: All the guys run outside wearing tutus yelling "I'M A PRETTY BALLERINA!" XD_

Mirania blinked. "I don't see how it's difficult to eat two-hundred and fourteen muffins in one sitting..." She trailed off slowly. "I mean, they were all very tasty, so..."

Syrenne covered her mouth, looking straight into the camera. "What she's trying to say is is that she's got a black hole for a stomach." The alcoholic of the mercenaries spoke up. "I think that makes the most sense to all of us."

Dagran winced, remembering the two hundred and fourteen muffin incident. "Yeah...I think so, too."

Yurick went pale as he read the truth and dare. "Is anyone in this room willing to run outside wearing tutus and yelling "I'm a prety ballerina!"...?" The fire mage trailed off slowly as Syrenne and Calista started snickering.

Arganan and Asthar slowly shook their heads while everyone else yelled a simultaneous "NO!" in answer.

**TWO HOURS OF ARGUING OVER WHETHER TO DO IT OR NOT LATER...**

Therius held up a fluffy die. "We'll roll this die. If anyone gets a **one or a six**, they are** exempted** from doing it. If they don't, well, they have to do it."

"Fine." Most of the other guys muttered while Calista, Mirania and Syrenne were all snickered to themselves.

The results were this:

Yurick: **2**

Therius: **3**

Zael: **3**

Dagran: **5**

Lowell: **4**

Count Arganan: **6**

Zesha: **5**

Zepha: **1**

Jirall:**4**

Asthar: **6**

This would mean that Yurick, Therius, Zael, Dagran, Lowell, Zesha and Jirall would have to do it. Arganan, Asthar, Zepha, Calista, Mirania and Syrenne looked like they were holding back snickers as Jirall glared at them as he put on his tutu.

"I hate you..." He snarled, before he and the rest of the tutu-wearing guys rushed out of hte room to do their thing. Mirania, holding the camera, quickly rushed to the window to see all the tutu-wearing guys rushing out of the building yelling "I'M A PRETTY BALLERINA!" At the top of their lungs, also running into people in the process and falling over on their faces.

Everyone else started laughing, and Syrenne looked like she was about to cry from laughing so hard.

"D-dammit, that was brilliant!" She shouted. "We have to use it for blackmail.."

Zepha chuckled at this as he watched his brother and Jirall run into each other by accident. "I actually agree with you on that."

**TEN MINTUES OF TOTAL CHAOS LATER.**

Therius took a deep breath, everyone back in the room and having removed their tutus.

"Finally..." Yurick was heard groaning in the background as Calista picked up the last letter for this time.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "This one is from Paiko!"

Zesha paled. "I-it's not another request to do math homework, is it..?"

Calista shook her head. "Ah, no, it's just a response to what we did last episode."

Zesha let a relieved breath leave him at that.

_Ahahaha wonderful chapter as usual. XD. Thanks to Zesha for doing my math hw. And I do hope the shaving is not a success cus Dagran's hair is perfect as it is. XD_

Dagran grinned. "Don't worry, Paiko, I'm okay. I managed to avoid Yurick's razor after I hid in a barrel for an hour. He gave up after that."

Zesha winced. "Y-you're welcome...though please don't send me any more mathematics. Honestly, it was actually terrifying at the beginning..."

* * *

_Conclusion_

Therius let a relieved breath leave him. "So, uh...thank you for all of your reviews...and see you next episode.." He trailed off weakly, his voice sounding hoarse from yelling the "I'M A PRETTY BALLERINA!" line.

Asthar wicned. "I think you all need some tea."

Yurick nodded, massaging his throat. "Yes. With honey in it, please."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Whoa. I was NOT expecting so many reviews! XD Thank you all for reviewing and reading so far. I'm glad you enjoy the fic! XD**

**What would SERIOUSLY BE AWESOME is if you guys can give a simple explanation of how Dungeons &amp; Dragons works so our beloved characters can play it next episode somehow, that would be really great. As I have LITERALLY NO IDEA HOW TO PLAY THAT GAME, EVEN WHEN TRYING TO SEARCH UP EXPLANATIONS ON THE INTERNET. *sweatdrop* Thank you! Also, cosplay suggestions are great too! XD**


	21. Episode 21

_Episode 21_

"Hi everybody!" Yurick waved at the camera. "Er, so, welcome back to the show. We noticed that we got a ton more fanmail since last episode, so we're going to again spend this episode answering all of these!"

* * *

_Q and A_

"First we have a letter from XxGirlGamerXx..." Therius trailed off as he read through the fanmail.

_OMG. YEAS! I'm the one that did the tutu one but I, apparently, wasn't signed in at the time so yeah. I made sure I was signed in this time. Anyway._

_Dare: Anyone try to beat Mirania in an eating competition._

_I couldn't think of anything embarrassing. So this is the best I could come up with._

Therius stared at the letter in horror as Yurick looked mortified. "This was the reviewer who did the tutu one!?" The fire mage wailed. "WHYYYYYY!?"

Lowell grinned. "I'd totally want to beat Mirania in an eating competition!"

Asthar chuckled. "This should be interesting...okay, whoever can eat the most amount of muffins in an hour wins."

Mirania smiled as Syrenne and Calista carried in baskets of muffins. The nature mage was salivating, gazing at the muffins with pure hunger in her eyes.

"Three, two, one, GO!"

**HALF AN HOUR LATER...**

Lowell groaned as he held his stomach. "Oww...c-couldn't even get past eight..."

Dagran sighed as he went to fetch some medicine. "I had a feeling it was a bad idea to eat lunch before we started filming this episode..."

Mirania, however, was still eating, and Therius was pretty sure that she was far past eight muffins by now.

Arganan stared at her. "Do you even feel close to full yet...?"

Mirania paused, blinking, before shaking her head. "Nope!" She had an innocent grin on her face.

Asthar stared in utter shock. "Arganan, remind me not to bring Miss Mirania to any restaurant that is not an all-you-can-eat place."

Arganan nodded. "Yeah. I'll try to remember."

Yurick picked up the next letter. "This one's from ShitanePaiko!"

_Cosplay suggestions: Each other. Cute High earth Defense club love! outfits._

_Truths: (Insert person's name), what do you hate most about (insert another person's name)?_

_Dares: Anyone try to eat more muffins than Mirania._

_I look forward to the next chapter. XDDDD_

Yurick winced. "We already did the dare just now, and I dobut anyone wants to try beating Mirania...unless you want to have another go, Lowell?"

Lowell groaned from the corner. "No..."

Calista looked at the letter, blinking. "What is High earth Defense club love...?"

Syrenne was typing it into the laptop. "Hmm...what!? WAIT, ARE THE PEOPLE WEARING THEM GUYS OR GIRLS!? I CAN'T TELL!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone scrambled over to the laptop, only for everyone to stare at it in horror. "What!?"

"What the hell!?"

"ARE THEY GUYS OR GIRLS!?"

**10 minutes of freaking out later...**

Therius sighed, with him and Asthar having switched clothes. "Okay, so, besides said High earth defense club love outfits that Calista, Zael and Yurick are putting on right now, you guys requested for some of us to cosplay as each other. So...Asthar and I basically switched each other's clothes. Or at least tried to. Asthar's still changing. And I don't think he fits into my armor."

Asthar was behind a changing screen, mutters and soft curses coming from there. Therius blushed a little. "I don't think he fits. At all."

Arganan hesitantly peered behind the changing screen. "Asthar, it's fine, you don't have to fit into it if it doesn't even fit..."

"Okay..." The General was heard groaning from behind the screen.

That was when Yurick, Calista and Zael came into the room, each of them wearing a different high earth defense club love outfit, all of the outfits white but with different colours on the inside and on the bow that came with it. Yurick wore the one that had the yellow-on-the-inside tailcoat with the yellow bow, while Zael had the one that was blue on the inside with the blue bow. Meanwhile, Calista had the pink-hemmed outfit on, and all three people were all not looking amused.

Lowell and Dagran both looked like they were about to start snickering, but were trying very hard to restrain themselves.

Mirania stared at the three. "They look so cute..." She managed, her eyes wide as dinner plates.

Therius was blushing. "I actually have to agree with this, Miss Mirania. This is cute."

Syrenne laughed as she looked to the three in the outfits. "Creepy eye-patch kid, you look like a girl!"

Yurick blushed, glaring at her. "I-I do not!"

**10 minutes later**

Everyone was changed back to their normal clothes.

"So..." Therius read the truth. "Hm, we can choose which person to ask this about..."

Lowell grinned. "So, Count Arganan..." He drawled, looking tot he Count who was glaring at him. "What do you hate most about Asthar?"

Asthar went a little pale at that. Arganan coughed awkwardly, blushing slightly.

"Er...as we've only been dating for approximately a month now, there is nothing that I hate most about him yet, really."

Asthar sighed in relief as Lowell stared at him. "What!? Seriously!?"

Arganan blushed. "Aside from the candlelight dinner incident, that is."

Asthar groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Arganan!"

"W-well, you did set the table on fire after knocking over the candle!"

Lowell chuckled at this. "And Asthar, what do you hate most about Arganan?"

Asthar still had his face buried in his hands, so his response was muffled. Arganan raised an eyebrow at this.

"What did you say, Asthar...?" He slowly trailed off.

Asthar was still blushing as he finally unburied his face. "It's just...every time I have to help you get dressed or undressed (which is literally every time you get dressed or undressed), your shirt keeps getting stuck on your metal arm...remember the last time I had to help you!? It got so stuck that I was literally trying to tear it off your person and then the shirt actually got torn!"

Arganan's face went red as Syrenne and Lowell snickered to themselves. Everyone else just had eyes the size of dinner plates, or possibly bigger.

Meanwhile, Mirania picked up the letter from Yuricklover1123 and began to read it.

_Hey Yurick, guys! I love this show! It's hilarious! Ok.. Here's a question for all of the following guys:Dragran, Lowell, Yurick_  
_1\. What if I told you that I had a crush on either of you, and that I wanted to meet u? (Because both are actually true ;) )_

_Also,for Syrenne: do you have a Scottish accent or a Irish, cause it sounds like either one of those?_  
_ONE MORE THING! Miranda: I love you girl! Your so innocent and sweet! And you have a big appetite! Just like me! :D_  
_Anyway, see ya! PLZZZ MAKE MORE EPISODES!_

Mirania then read the one from Emily, and her eyes bugged out a little.

"Uh, Lowell, Dagran, Yurick? We may or may not have a problem." She spoke up.

Yurick blinked. "Uh, what do you mean?"

"You should read the letter..."

"Uh, okay..."

_Yay! I loved it! Hi YURICK! hi Lowell and Dagran! I love ya'll soo much! PLZ continue the episodes! (Oh and by the way Yurick, I umm kinda have a crush on you. I'm being serious. I love you! And if your not available, then I'm gonna have to go with Lowell or Dagran! ;) I'm 15 btw!_

Therius stared at the camera. "WHAT!?" He near-shouted. "W-wait, Yurick has fangirls that want to..." He looked wholly uncomfortable with it, rocking back and forth slightly as thoughts of _there are fangirls that want to date him, marry him _echoed in his head.

Yurick blushed. "Er, I hate to break it to you Emily and Yuricklover1123, but I'm committed to someone already." He stuttered awkwardly, holding Therius' hand tightly to try to reassure him.

Dagran and Lowell looked to each other. "Wait, what?" Both of them awkwardly managed. _SOMEONE ACTUALLY WANTS US...?_

Syrenne frowned. "I'm pretty sure it's a Scottish accent I'm speaking with. Irish is different from it!"

Mirania giggled, smiling. "Tahnk you! I appreciate the compliment, Yuricklover!"

"Uh...let's just go to the next letter." Calista managed after seeing how worried Dagran and Lowell were as she picked up a letter from Thunderbar.

_I haven't played Dungeons &amp; Dragons, but I think it's a game that takes place over a couple of months, maybe, because you design NPCs, dungeons, equipment, etc., and then play in each others' worlds? Basically make-your-own RPG. Xenoblade Chronicles has a pretty complicated NPC relationship chart called the affinity chart, so I guess you've gotta dream up one of those. Probably a list of collectables-again, Xenoblade Chronicles has Cute Ducks and Hell Raspberries and Jujube Silvers-all that fun stuff._

_Can we do guest appearances, maybe?_  
_Lowell, General Asthar, Count Arganan-atomic flashlight?_  
_Since I'm doing stoichiometry right now...make potions! Homework is all well and good, but experiments are way better! (when you don't have to write a lab report)_

_Cosplays:_  
_Zangurak is basically Ganondorf already, so..._  
_Dagran could be Zack Fair, and then Zael would be Cloud Strife. (the similarities are striking...hmm...)_  
_I don't really watch animes, but there's gotta be some cool characters you could do._

_This is like a review corner on steroids, and I love it, but again, be careful of the FanFiction Police who will remove this for reader interaction!_

_Would you prefer a less elaborate review next time? (read: do you want me to just shut up a bit?)_

"Wow." Zael managed as he read about the Dungeons and Dragons part. "

Count Arganan, Asthar and Lowell looked to each other. "What's an atomic flashlight?" Lowell asked.

All of a sudden, said atomic flashlight dropped into the room out of nowhere, landing in front of them. Arganan picked it up, before pressing a button on it. Immediately, what seemed like a long beam of light came from one end of the flashlight, hitting Zesha right in the face. The right-hand man of Zangurak screamed in partial pain and surprise, covering his eyes quickly with both hands.

"SHUT THAT BLOODY THING OFF! IT HURTS, DAMMIT!"

Arganan gasped, turning it off. "Uh, apologies..."

Yurick gasped, looking to see Zangurak, Zesha and Zepha in the room. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE WITHOUT US NOTICING!?"

Zangurak chuckled slightly at that as Zepha was attending to Zesha to make sure his brother wasn't blinded from that flashlight moments ago. "We were in here even before you started filming, actually. We just made sure not to get noticed too easily until now..."

Calista read the potion part of the note. "Potions? That would be interesting. Maybe we can try them out next episode..."

"Hm." Dagran observed Zangurak, then looked to a picture of Ganondorf on the laptop. "I can definitely see the resemblance." He then searched up Cloud Strife and Zack Fair, but accidentally typed in the word _'yaoi'_ after that.

THe results of said search were rather, ahem, startling.

Dagran immediately backed away from the laptop, blankly staring at it in complete, utter shock.

Zael gently shook him. "Dagran? Are you okay?" He then looked at the laptop screen and stared at it, getting the same facial expression as Dagran's, staring silently together.

"Wait, wait, wait...the second last line...WHAT!?" Yurick screamed as he read the second last line. "Wait, fanfiction police!? THEY ACTUALLY EXIST!?"

Everyone else immediately went into a frenzy, yelling things like "WHAT!?" or "SERIOUSLY!?" or "DAMMIT I KNEW THE Q AND A SECTION WAS A BAD IDEA! NOW THEY'RE GOING TO TAKE DOWN THE SHOW!"

That was when Therius yelled at everyone else. "EVERYONE SHUSH!"

Everyone went silent at once, staring at Therius. The white knight winced. "There is no cause for panic, I think. Obviously we forgot about that rule, otherwise we wouldn't ahve done the Q and As in the first place."

"So, what do we do then?" Dagran asked. "Just stop doing Q and As...?"

"Well," The white knight responded, "We could just stop doing them for now..." Therius looked to the camera, wincing. "Er...Fanfiction Police, if you're watching, we had no idea about this rule. So please don't take down the show because of this, we legitimately had no idea until now. So, erm, to everyone else currently watching, starting next episode we will be unable to respond to actual reviews like we've been doing for the past couple episodes (so no more Q and As for now) because we don't want this 'Fanfiction Police' to take it down. Sorry."

* * *

_Conclusion_

"So," Yurick spoke up, "I hope you guys enjoyed this episode. Next episode we most likely won't be doing a Q and A because of this Fanfiction Police and we don't know if they snoop around this world, but we'll definitely do something for sure! Thanks for watching and see you next episode!"

"But," Mirania spoke up, "What could we do?"

"Uh...food eating contest...?" Asthar trailed off, but then a groan from Lowell in the corner made him wince. "Er, maybe not."

* * *

**Author note: I'M REALLY SORRY GUYS. T_T For next episode I most likely won't be doing a Q and A because I really don't want to have this fanfic taken down by fanfic police, but I thank you for all your wonderful questions and reviews you guys have brought up for the characters as well as for even reading this fic in the first place!**


	22. Episode 22

_Episode 22_

* * *

"So, uh, welcome back to the show." Therius started, looking to the camera.

"So..." Yurick trailed off awkwardly. "After we put up the previous episode, we noticed that the amount of reviews we usually get drastically went down. And we all knwo why. Because last episode we canceled the Q and A at the end of the episode."

The whtie knight winced. "We didn't know about the rule about it, and initially I just said that last episode because I didn't want the show to be put down because of Fanfiction Police possibly lingering about. But, after we noticed the tiny amount of reviews (that were absolutely disappointed with the lack of Q and A) that came afterwards, we all got together and discussed for a bit whether we should not do the Q and A or keep it going for you guys. Because, even though this show started out as something that we were forced to do by Syrenne and Lowell, it turned into something that we ended up really liking to do. We really look forward to doing this and sharing our videos with you guys."

"So," Yurick concluded, "We've decided starting _next episode _we're going to be restarting the Q and As for you guys, so please submit your questions, or reviews in general and we're really sorry about the letdown from last episode." He looked to Therius awkwardly, then to the camera. "So—"

* * *

**_SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT_**

"Speaking of Q and As," Lowell suddenly chimed in, appearing on camera, "We've decided to _really _make it up to you guys you can ask us questions about all our lovely couples on this show!"

"WHAT?!" Therius and Yurick screamed, staring at Lowell. "W-wait, why—"

"You did let them down," Syrenne interjected, chuckling, "So you should do it!"

Yurick looked to Therius. "Should we do it?"

Therius blushed. "Well, why not...?"

"But—" He looked to Lowell. "Who would we have asked about relationships!? Not everyone is dating on this show!"

"Well," Lowell spoke up, writing down a few things on a notepad. "We have you and Therius, Asthar and Arganan, Zael and Calista, and Zepha and Jirall...so that's four couples..."

"Is anyone else secretly dating..?" Therius trailed off awkwardly.

"UH..." Everyone else trailed off.

Yurick blushed, looking to the screen. "We'll figure out things. You guys just ask the questions! Thanks for watching, and see you next episode!"

* * *

**Auhtor note: Q AND AS ARE COMING BACK STARTING NEXT EPISODE. XDDD So please feel free to leave as many questions as you like! XDDD Thanks! XD**


	23. Episode 23

_Episode 23_

Yurick grinned as he waved at the screen. "Hey guys!" He greeted. "Welcome back..."

Lowell chuckled. "Hey, you finally don't look awkward when greeting people!"

Yurick blushed, glaring at him. "Shut up!"

Therius smiled a little bit, chuckling slightly. "Cute..." He then blushed slightly, looking to the camera. "Erm, so, thank you guys for reviewing since last episode, and we have a bunch of questions that we can answer this time around!"

* * *

_Q and A_

_zgirl16_

_XD yay! More Q and As! XD So, my first is:_

_Zesha and Mirania, are they together? XD_

_Syrenne and Lowell babies? :3 XD_

_Lol, I'm glad the Q and As survived! XDDD_

Zesha and Mirania looked to each other, then the camera.

"No." Both of them spoke in unison.

Zepha chuckled. "Are you so sure?"

Syrenne was trying not to blush, and Lowell let a sheepish laugh escape him.

"Y-yeah, actually. We have a baby on the way and she's already close to a month pregnant. I had to stop her from drinking so it doesn't hurt our baby." He winced. "She kinda gets miserable about the lack of alcohol at times, but otherwise we're doing okay, I think."

Therius gasped. "Wait, Syrenne, you're actually pregnant!? I-I thought that—"

"Yes," Syrenne responded, blushing a bit but trying to glare at Therius, "I am! C-can we go on to th' next question already!?"

Lowell chuckled a little. "Yeah, we're still going through the phase of 'oh crap we're going to have kids!' right now, so it's still hitting us. Check back on us later for the whole pregnancy thing and maybe then we can give a better response, but thanks for asking!"

"We got a letter from Yuricklover1123!" Calista gasped, reading it.

_YAAAAAAY! Q AND A IS COMING BACK!_  
_on with the questions..._  
_Yurick: I'm soooo sorry for what I did last time! All I wanted to do was to meet my most fav character of all time(you)! I'm really sorry for making therius like that. Anyway, what do you like about your relationship with Therius?_  
_Lowell: wow! I didn't know you would back_  
_down from what I said last episode, considering how you are with the ladies! XD Q:I dare you and syrenne to kiss! (And syrenne u can't throw booze at him either!)_  
_Dagran: what would you do if I appeared in front of you right now and tried to kiss you?_  
_Syrenne: *same as Lowell's question_  
_Miranda: how do you make your hair look like that!? It's such a cool hairstyle! I wanna know how so I can do it on my own hair! :D_

_Anyhoo, I LOVE YOU GUYS! Ahh! XD_

Yurick blushed. "I-it's okay, really...I was just surprised..."

Lowell laughed sheepishly. "Well, you see, the reason I backed down is, well—usually most fangirls we've heard of go screaming of Zael or Therius. _Mostly_ Therius. He's been chased by too many fangirls over the past couple months..."

Dagran blinked. "Um...first off, if that actually happened I'd probably back off. Not because I hate you or anything, but honestly being randomly kissed like that can be pretty scary."

Syrenne sniggered at that. "You got that right! Remember when that drunk barmaid tried to kiss you? You literally screamed and ran for it!"

Dagran blushed, glaring at her. "Shut up Syrenne! You and Lowell need to kiss!"

"I—WHAT!?" Syrenne stared at the letter. "Seriously!?"

"Yes," Zangurak responded, chuckling. "Seriously."

"OH MY GOSH!" Yurick screamed. "CAN YOU STOP DOING THAT!?"

Zangurak stared at him blankly. "Stop doing what?"

"Going and suddenly speaking up after coming into this room out of nowhere! IT'S CREEPY!" YUrick blushed, looking to the camera. "What do I like about my relationship with Therius? Well, it helps that we've recorded almost every single episode together, because that gives us a lot of time together...and he's honest about everything, which is nice, too..."

Meanwhile, Syrenne and Lowell were slowly edging closer and closer to each other. Lowell chuckled as he noticed Syrenne blushing slightly.

"You nervous, love?" He teased.

Syrenne glared back at him, blushing right before they kissed. "Oh, shut up..."

Mirania giggled as she looked to them. "How cute..." She then read the question about her hair. "Oh! How I do my hair? Well, I just kind of style some of my hair into a bun on the back of my head and then I stick the feathers in very carefully..."

Zangurak was looking through the rest of the letters. "I believe we have a letter from ShitanePaiko..." He trailed off, handing it to Therius so he could read it aloud.

_Oooh secret dating. XD I wonder whose secretly dating who. XD. I don't have much ideas for Qs but I'll tell you when i do._

EVERYONE instantly looked to Zesha and Mirania, and both of them were blushing and trying to glare back at them. Therius awkwardly coughed, picking up another letter.

"Oh, uh, we got a review from XxGirlGamerXx! Let's see what it says..."

_YES! Q AND AS ARE BACK! Can we still do dares? If we can't then this will probably be my last dare._

_Dare: Zael has to go fight at the arena, but here's the twist! He has to fight only in his underwear. *trollface* You can't chicken out!_

_Question: Syrenne, who is your crush? And why is it Lowell? XD_

Syrenne blushed a bit, glaring at the camera. "You already know that Lowell and me are in a relationship, so stop asking already." She muttered, obviously embarassed.

Arganan chuckled a little in the background. "How fascinating..."

Zael promptly let out a very long groan as he read his dare, covering his face with both hands. Calista giggled a bit, ruffling Zael's hair with a hand.

"Good luck, sweetheart." She kissed his cheek.

Zael kissed her forehead. "Calista, pray I survive, please.." He begged, before he rushed out of the room. Lowell chuckled, getting a mini camera and following.

"I'm going to take footage of this! We can show it next episode!"

Syrenne chuckled, walking out of the room after Lowell. "I'm coming too!"

"Oh! Same with me!" Mirania quickly rushed out afterwards. "Can we get popcorn on the way there!?"

Dagran grinned, deciding to go after them as well.

Calista blinked, before she blushed. "Uh...I-I think I'll go watch Zael and support him..." She stammered, before walking out of the room.

Yurick looked at the door awkwardly, then to the camera. "Well, we're pretty cool with dares, I think..." He trailed off slwoly.

Therius nodded, awkwardly looking to Yurick and then the camera. "Er, since we just basicaly lost half of everybody we should just end it here. Oh, and—" He blushed. "Yurick and I will be away on vacation next episode and we're having Asthar and Arganan fill in for us during then, so direct your questions to them for next episode!"

Arganan looked to Asthar. "Do you even think we'll get questions?"

Asthar shrugged. "Who knows?"

Arganan looked to Therius. "Are you even going to bring back footage of the vacation? I have the strong feeling Asthar and I will be bombarded with relationship questions next episode and any footage with you two in it would be a nice reprieve from the torture that comes with such questions."

Therius blushed. "Uh...I guess I can bring a camera along..."

Yurick awkwardly waved at the screen, blushing. "See you!"

* * *

**Author note: YAY! XD Thank for you for all the reviews! XD As Yurick and Therius mentioned, they're going on vacation next episode so Asthar and Arganan will fill in for them! If you have questions/truths/dares you wanna ask them, go ahead. XDDD Thanks for reading so far! XD**


	24. Episode 24

_Episode 24_

Asthar looked to the camera. "Arganan, are you sure it's working?"

"Yes," Arganan responded a heartbeat later. "It is. The red light is blinking, so it should be recording."

"I honestly find it surprising that we didn't really get any reviews..." Asthar trailed off awkwardly. "We only got one directed towards us specifically for this episode."

"Well," Arganan responded, "They're here more for Yurick and Therius, not us..."

That was when a couple more envelopes fell into the room out of nowhere.

Asthar blinked. "Never mind. We have more than one review."

* * *

_Q and A_

"First review is from XxGirlGamerXx..." Arganan trailed off, taking it out and reading it. "Let's see what it says."

_Yay! Dares! Dares are my favorite part of the show. What dares should I do this time? Hmmm... Ooh! I know!_

_Dares: Everyone sing a song from the movie you hate most. Just not Frozen. I despise Frozen._

_Make a skit that includes everyone in the room. Make it hilarious._

_Question: What's everyone's favorite anime/manga?_

"UMM..."

Everyone looked to each other. Nobody quite wanted to sing any songs they hated, so...

"Er," Arganan looked to the camera, "As much as we would want to sing songs, I don't think that we're allowed to post up lyrics, so we'll just give you a list of songs we all hated and you can look them up on what they call Youtube. As for the skit we'll do it next episode. Apologies for the inconvenience."

"WHAT!?" Mirania was heard gasping. "HOW CAN YOU HATE FROZEN!?"

"You like it?" Syernne asked her.

Mirania blushed. "Um, yeah, a little.."

Zael winced. "Uh, we don't really know any movies save for Frozen because of how busy we are, so we'll just give you the songs we currently hate in general!"

**Songs that everyone hates**

**Arganan— "Break Free" by Ariana Grande**

**Calista— "Anaconda" by Nicki Minaj**

**Zael— "Hello Kitty" by Avril Lavigne**

**Yurick— "Harlem Shake" by Baauer**

**Therius— "****Macarena" by Los Del Rio**

**Syrenne— "All About that Bass" by Meghan Trainor**

**Dagran— "I Really Like You" by Carly Rae Jepsen**

**Lowell— "Lollipop" by MIKA**

**Mirania — "Bang Bang" by Ariana Grande, Jessie J and Nicki Minaj**

**Asthar**** — "Eleanor Rigby" by the Beatles**

**Zesha**** — "Yellow Submarine" by the Beatles**

**Zepha**** — "Fancy" by Iggy Azalea feat. Charlie XCX**

**Zangurak**** — "Countdown" by Beyonce**

**Jirall**** — "Problem" by Ariana Grande**

"You hate Break Free?" Asthar asked Arganan, who groaned.

"Yes, yes, I do! The-the grammatical errors! Ugh...it's annoying..."

Lowell was trying to restrain a laugh at Yurick's most hated song. "I can totally see why. TOTALLY CAN SEE WHY..."

Zangurak looked at the manga question. "Honestly, I don't know what manga I like. I haven't read any."

Everyone else just stared at him in horror.

He glared back at them. "It's not like I have time being King of the Gurak, okay!?"

"Uhhh..." Asthar winced, reading the next letter. "Oh! We have a review from ShitanePaiko!"

_Along with Zael fighting in his underwear, give him only one choice of weapon as a leek. xD. Looking forward to next ep._

Lowell chuckled. "Don't worry, I forced him to do that, too!"

Zael groaned, burying his head in his hands. "I'm doomed..."

The next review came from none other than Yuricklover1123...

_Hey! :-D tell Yurick and Therius that I hope they have a great time on there vacation! :D _  
_Anyway: [i hope you don't mind me being in the story for a little bit!] _  
_Dagran: (regarding his answer to my question last ep) PLZZZZ? I'm not going to try to takle you or anything! **suddenly appears in Dagran's lap** (I have long brown hair and glasses. I'm 4'9")_  
_"hi!" *smiles* "I just want to be your friend.. That's all! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE LOVE ME!?" **Gets up and slaps him, then goes and sits in a corner, crying** _

_[hope u don't mind me being in the story for a little bit ;-)]_

Dagran gasped as Yuricklover1123 appeared in his lap, and spoke those last few lines, before she slapped him and went to go sit in a corner, sobbing.

Everyone else glared at Dagran for upsetting Yurick1123. Dagran winced, before trying to approach her.

"Uh, Yuricklover1123? I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..."

Zesha blinked. "Um. Interesting..."

Arganan looked through the next letter. "Oh, a new reviewer! His name is...BigBangYingYang62. I'll read it!"

_The name's Nick. It's a pleasure to speak to all of you. Big fan. I am relatively new to this series, though the fact that Last Story fanfiction exists makes me happy. I have rather innocent questions and dares or most everyone. _

_Zael/Calista: What about you two made you fall for each other during your first meeting? Also, I've heard a rumor that Calista's parents may still be alive in the Mysterious Forest Mirania got you all to go to in Chapter 15, so will you risk this rumor and investigate? _

_Dagran: I can't say I approve of you betraying everyone at the end of the game. Not gonna lie. Dick move, man. Dick move. Though I'm curious. What exactly were you doing during that long stretch of time you weren't in the party? _

_Yurick/Therius: Did you have any notions of romance, between each other OR with... Say... Mirania, to be hypothetical, could be anyone... BEFORE Lowell and Syrenne forced you two to do this? _

_Also, Therius headcanon: He was once part of a band of mercenaries, with pitch black hair and a very wild and carefree personality. One day, the job was to kill Commander Asthar (obviously the general in his earlier military days) and thought it would be an easy slick job... Before all of the group but Therius was killed, with Therius locked up and tortured until his hair turned white and Asthar saved him by offering him a chance to become a knight. _

_Lowell/Syrenne: Speaking of you two, if you need any assistance with making a room for the baby, I think Jirall might be willing to help. Peepholes aside, I heard he's the best Rambalt with a flair for interior design. _

_Jirall: Why do you bother hiding from Zepha? Just borrow "Emperor" from Zael or Dagran. You were pretty beast when you fighting Zael with that thing. Isn't ditching sanity long enough to survive better than dying? _

_General Asthar: What were you like during your days BEFORE you were the unstoppable general that trained Zael and Therius in how to be true knights? Rome wasn't build in a day, and neither were great military commanding officers that could only be defeated by a man with a move that can inflict the Death condition when no healers were around. _

_Count Arganan: Can you illuminate what sort of "mysterious circumstances" your older brother and sister-in-law died under? _

_This show makes me and my little brother David laugh, so I wanna say thanks for all the laughs. Keep up the show, and don't really do anything TOO embarrassing if anyone dares you. BigBangYingYang62, AKA Nick, out!_

"Wow." Jirall managed. "That's a lot of reviews. And no, dying is much better than ditching sanity." He went up close to the camera until his eyes were showing.

_"BELIEVE ME. YOU DO NOT WANT TO DITCH SANITY."_

Dagran winced, pulling Jirall away from the camera. "Um...honestly, I think you already know what I was up to. Mostly helping out the Gurak, that is..."

Zael blushed. "Well...she was pretty. And nice when I first met her. And I couldn't shake off this feeling after I first met her that maybe I really liked her at the time. She was enchanting, still is. And I know some people might find it weird because they don't believe in it, but I sincerely think it was love at first sight."

Calista gasped as she heard of the rumor. "R-really!? I'll definitely go explore and find out!"

Zael nodded, hugging her. "I'll go with you!"

Arganan winced at the 'mysterious circumstances' question. "Erm...it was illness. A very unfortunate illness—a more lethal one than your usual sickness. First it was Calista's mother that got it, and then Calista's father, and both died fighting it in their sleep. Calista almost got it, but didn't thankfully..."

Asthar quickly took over for his question, thinking. "Honestly, the past feels like a blur. I remember things from my childhood, wanting to be a knight like my father, playing with a wooden sword. I remember training a lot, too. I got the scar on my face during the battle I went through before I became Supreme General, actually. It's almost like yesterday to me."

Lowell chuckled, looking to Jirall. "Oh really? Didn't know you were a genius when it came to those things."

Jirall gasped. "W-well, I...uh..." He trailed off, blushing.

Syrenne grinned. "Perfect. Lowell here knows nothing about interior design, so help would be great!"

"B-but..."

Asthar looked to Therius' and Yurick's question. "We should get them here..."

"But they're on vacation..." Arganan trailed off. "What do we do?"

"Call, then I guess?"

"I guess so..."

**TWO HOURS LATER FILLED WITH SETTING UP VIDEO PHONE COMMUNICATION DEVICE THINGS...**

Therius and Yurick were on a big screen behind the others, both in their PJs as they just woke up, still on vacation.

Therius blinked. "A headcanon involving me? Nick, I find this interesting. Perhaps you could write a fanfic about it. I would be interested in reading it."

Yurick blushed as he read the question. "Um, no, actually. Neither of us had any romantic notions with anyone before this show. Therius kept getting hit on by noble ladies, though, but they all kind of walked away once they found out that he was just too formal for them at the time. And back then I wasn't really a social butterfly like Syrenne, and I'm still not much of one now, so nothing happened back then for me either."

Calista smiled. "How's the vacation, you two?"

Therius smiled. "It's going well, thank you, Lady Calista. Yurick and I already went to the hot springs yesterday and ate some delicious food. Today we're planning to go check out the Empire's marketplace..."

"Uh, Therius?" Yurick spoke up in the background. "It's a snowstorm out there."

"Well, then..." Therius blushed. "I don't know. We'll figure out something. We should get ready for breakfast, so we'll see you by next episode and share with you snippets of our vacation!"

The screen went black as Syrenne chuckled. "I wonder if they're up to more than that?"

"Oh?" Zesha spoke up, curiousity getting the best of him. "Like what?"

Zael blushed. "You don't want to know."

Zepha chuckled. "Oh, I know..."

Zesha stared at his brother. "What is it!?"

Zepha gently patted his younger twin brother's head. "I'll tell you after this episode's done..."

Syrenne opened up the last letter. "This one's from zgirl16!"

_YAY! Asthar and Arganan! XD_

_1) How did you two realize you loved one another?_

_2) What was the first kiss like?_

_3) XD Sleep in the same bed?_

Arganan and Asthar blushed, both silent until Asthar spoke up.

"Um...honestly, for the first question, we don't know. Or at least I don't know." The General admitted. "It just kind of hit me one day."

Arganan was blushing, but furiously trying to stay composed. "As for me, I literally denied it for an entire month before (after Calista pestered me to) asking him to accompany me to dinner..."

Lowell chuckled. "Cute. What about the first kiss?"

Asthar and Arganan both winced. "That was...the candelight dinner incident..." Asthar trailed off.

Calista nodded slowly. "I see. What happened exactly?"

"Well," Arganan managed, still blushing, "After the whole candelight dinner incident with setting hte table on fire and the food, we both literally started yelling at each other and we kept walking closer to each other and the next thing we knew—we got so close to each other that we kissed."

Asthar fake-coughed, blushing slightly more now. "It was awkward."

Mirania giggled. "That certainly sounds cute!"

Syrenne grinned. "What about sleeping together in the same—"

"NO!" Both men immediately, nearly shouted at once. Arganan fake coughed awkwardly as Dagran was heard smirking.

"No, we don't sleep in the same bed. For crying out loud, we just started dating two and a half—almost three months ago!"

* * *

**_ZAEL'S EPIC ARENA FAIL_**

**THE FOLLOWING IS A RECORDING OF ZAEL'S ATTEMPT AT THE ARENA BY HIMSELF, WEARING NOTHING BUT HIS UNDERWEAR AND HAVING NO WEAPONS BUT A LEEK TO DEFEND HIMSELF WITH. WARNING FOR VIOLENCE AND ALSO EPIC HILARIOUSNESS IN THE ARENA.**

Zael winced as he walked into the arena. He was not going to enjoy this. At all.

Seriously? In his underwear? And only holding a leek?

Part of him wanted to scream like a little girl and run out of the Arena. But the more brave (though hesitant) part of him persuaded him to just GO THROUGH THE ARENA.

He could do it, right? He could totally do this.

Taking a deep breath, he entered the first door of the Arena—

Only to find out that there was a giant Frost Muruk, a loud roar escaping it and blasting into his ears. Zael winced.

He was NOT going to survive this.

Cue taking out his leek and running...away from it, letting it chase him around the Arena. As soon as the Muruk started spinning about on its shell, Zael ducked behind a pillar, wincing as he heard the spikes fly past him. If those things had got him, he'd be screwed. Seriously would be.

That was when he heard the Muruk stop spinning, and he quickly rushed out to start whacking the Muruk with the Leek, hoping it would fall over.

Unfortunately, a leek is not generally a good weapon, so the Muruk quickly recovered and started bashing Zael all over the place, with chasing him around the Arena in between.

Today was not a good day for Zael.

* * *

Zael groaned as he held his head in his hands while the others laughed. "I don't ever wanna do it again..."

Asthar chuckled, petting his head. "It's fine, lad, you tried your best...well, that's all for this episode, so thank you to all of you that have been watching and reviewing. Therius and Yurick should be back next episode, so see you then!"


	25. Episode 25

_Episode 25_

"Hello!" Therius greeted, waving at the camera and smiling. "So, Yurick and I are back..."

Syrenne chuckled. "You have any footage of your vacation?"

Yurick blushed. "Yeah, we do, but we'll show it after the Q and A!"

* * *

_Q and A_

"The first questions are from a Guest reviewer..."

_I've just found this and I really love the show! Keep up the good work, you guys rock!_

_Yurick: are you willing to teach someone fire magic...? Just, y'know, curious. c: ...heheh._

_Lowell: so... How many times has Sryenne had to beat you up for flirting with girls?_

_Therius: hOW IS YOUR HAIR SO FRICKIN PERFECT LORD HAVE MERCY ITS SO FLOOFY_

_Mirania: have you ever gotten kicked out of a restaurant for eating too much? I can just picture that happening. Either that or you'd get a big round of applause because whew... The money lost._

_Dare for Yurick: dress up like a cat... FOR A WHOLE DAY. I think we all need to see this wonderful situation._  
_Oh, and you have to go out into public while this is going on. No question about it. *mischevious grin*_

Yurick did not look amused as Lowell handed him a cat costume, complete with whiskers, ears and tail, as well as paws. "Well, I can handle teaching small children. As for grumpy adults, no."

Lowell laughed sheepishly as Syrenne glared at him. "Oh, well...let's just say I lost count after fifty..."

Dagran stared. "You flirted with that many girls!?"

Lowell nodded, grinning awkwardly. "Yeah, I did. Until Syrenne and I got together of course!"

Therius blushed as everyone stared at his hair. "Stop staring at me," He nearly squeaked.

Calista hesitantly put a hand on Therius' head, stroking his hair. She gasped, gazing at him in amazement. "I-it's so fluffy!" She exclaimed, continuing to stroke his hair.

Therius blushed even more, shrinking away from her touch. "L-Lady Calista, please stop! I don't know why it ends up being this nice, honestly."

Zesha chuckled. "Maybe you're born with it," He teased softly.

Mirania giggled. "No, I've never been kicked out. Especially at the all-you-can-eat restaurants, and I often got a lot of applause...or awkward stares." She blushed at that. "Dagran doesn't like it though, and food becomes a huge part of the budget because of my eating habits..."

_Yuricklover1123 chapter 24 . Jul 5_

_{I'm still in the story, right!?}_  
_*still sitting in the corner of the room, bored and lonely. Felt her heart skip a beat when Dagran came over and sat down in front of her, still trying to apologize, and avoiding her eyes*_  
_*looks up at him and smiles* "it's ok, I'm..I'm f-fine-" *starts to tear up a bit* "sorry for slapping you last time." *looks back down* "my name is Emily, by the way. Umm... Do you think, if I got to join the mercenary group, and we got to know eachother more, do you think we could possibly get t-t-together…?" *blushes bright red and looks away, embarrassed*_  
_{your choice what Dagran says! ;-)}_

Dagran blushed, gently patting Emily's hair to try to calm her down.

"Um, it's okay, really...I was kinda being a jerk earlier." He managed softly. "Nice to meet you, Emily. And sure, you can join my group for now. Maybe we'll get together when we get to know each other. Maybe not. We'll see." He smiled at her.

Lowell was pumping a fist in the corner out of cheering. "Yes, Dagran's got a girl! He's growing up!"

Dagran glared at Lowell, blushing of embarassment. "SHUT UP!"

_BigBangYingYang62 _

_I apologize if my review was a little... lengthy... I'll try to keep it shorter this time around._

_Zael/Calista: Hope the search for your parents goes well, Calista. And Zael, this should be simple. Which weapon do you prefer? Zangurak's lance, Stranger, or the upgrades Travie?_

_Mirania: Is your amazing appetite from being raised in the forest or were you just born with it?_

_Zangurak: I doubt human oppression was the only reason you're racist towards humans. So spill it. Why do you hate humans so much?_

_Therius: You got it, Therius. You're my favorite male/overall character for a reason. That being said, now that you're rested from your vacation, I'd like to know how a four way duel between you, Zael, Jirall hyped on Emperor, and General Asthar would go. Any ideas, or are you gonna have to have field test that for us?_

_Zepha: Do you follow the same code of honor as Therius that dictates running away isn't allowed or did you just seriously think that when you, wounded or no, could handle Zael and his group ALONE when you and your brother TOGETHER got your shit wrecked?_

_All: I dare everyone, unless anyone is currently absent from the group, to go on a two week camping trip in teams of three after the episode you're reading this review takes place, record the whole thing, and show us the results of the team who did the worst at the whole "rough it in the great outdoors" thing. That team THEN has to spend 5 days walking around Lazulis Island naked and take on the arena once a day armed with nothing but umbrellas, feathers, and water pistols._

_I hope this was shorter than last time, sorry if it wasn't. I know that this last one shows I'm evil, but when this thing is in the humor category, I had to throw in at least ONE evil idea. You do understand. Nick, OUT!_

Yurick gasped. "No, no, it's okay! You can have them as long as you want! We don't mind the questions!"

Calista smiled. "Thanks, Nick. I appreciate it. I'm still searching..."

Zael tried to think. "Hm...well, I'm really bad with lances, so it's a toss up between Stranger or the upgraded Travie...actually, I think I like Travie best."

Mirania smiled. "I think I was just born with it, honestly. The Forest Guardian herself was concerned about my appetite, though, and did often remind me not to over-consume, as that was bad for the forest..."

Zangurak glared at the camera. "They all just seem pathetic and...once you see them slaughtering your home village, it's hard not to hate them.." He hissed.

Therius tried to think. "Um...well, first, thank you for being a favourite of yours. Second, Zael has beaten me in the past. But I've also beaten Asthar in the Tower of Trials (and then he beat me later in practice duels). I've never dueled Jirall so I don't know how I would fare against him, but a four way battle? I have no idea how that will work. I believe we'll have to test that out next episode."

Zepha sighed, nodding. "Yes, I follow the same code of honor if you must know..."

Everyone stared at the last dare.

"No." Arganan whispered. "Well shit."

_"Language!"_ Asthar responded, giving him a look. "One copper."

"Fine!" Arganan slapped one copper coin into Asthar's hand.

Therius stared. "What sort of system is this?"

Asthar sighed. "Arganan and I have swear jars for each other because we cuss so much in our spare time. So every time either one of us swears, we have to put one copper into the other's swear jar." He chuckled slightly, grinning. "Though I'm happy to say that Arganan has sworn ten times more than I have so far."

Arganan blushed slightly. "Er...yeah..."

Calista blinked. "Um, let me try to separate everyone into groups..."

**Groups for camping**

**Group 1— Arganan, Asthar and Zoran**

**Group 2— Zael, Calista and Zangurak**

**Group 3—Zesha, Zepha and Jirall**

**Group 4— Syrenne, Lowell and Mirania**

**Group 5 — Yurick, Therius and Dagran **

Zael took a deep breath. "Hands up if you think Zesha, Zepha and Jirall will fail."

Everyone else but Zesha, Zepha and Jirall put their hands up immediately.

Jirall stared. "Wow," He spoke sarcastically, "We have _so much support,_ guys..."

_XxGirlGamerXx _

_Omfg best episode yet! I couldn't stop laughing! Anyway, Yurick, I'm sorry for this, but I just have to do it._

Yurick stared. "Wait, what?"

All of a sudden, loud, electronic annoying music began starting up, with random yells that sounded like_ "DA!"_ interspersed.

Yurick's eyes widened in horror as Lowell yelled out in triumph.

"OH YES!"

_DA DA DA DA DA DA—_

**_DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!_**

All of a sudden, random dancers appeared, randomly dancing to the music. Yurick let a loud, piercing scream of pain escape him as he covered his ears, while Lowell let out a roar of evil laughter.

Syrenne, Therius, and everyone else stood to the side, staring.

"Uh..." Syrenne trailed off slowly, placing one hand on her own pregnant bump and wondering how crazy her child's father exactly was.

Therius winced. "This is pure evil." He managed.

Zangurak looked like a mix of confusion and cringing in one. "I second that."

Mirania gave a blank stare. "Um, let's go to the next questions that XxGirlGamerXx gave us..."

_Someone sing Shut Up and Sleep With Me to a random person on the street. You can use that in the skit if you'd like._

Everyone immediately started arguing over who would do it.

"LOWELLL!"

"ZANGURAK!"

"ARGANAN YOU DO IT!"

"HELL NO, JIRALL, YOU'RE DOING IT!"

_**"WAIT!"**_ Therius screamed, and everyone went silent, staring at him. Therius coughed awkwardly, trying to regain composure. "Zangurak you do it."

Zangurak stared blankly at him. "Why me?" The King of the Gurak asked.

Therius gave him a look. "Because you haven't had to do any embarrassing things yet on this show. So do it."

Zangurak smirked. "Fine." He spoke, before walking out of the room. Yurick and Jirall were setting up the cameras that showed what was going on outside the building, and soon they found Zangurak, who'd corned somebody and was singing/hissing the song while the other person looked plain terrified.

"Oh goodness." Asthar spoke up. "I think he's cornered Miss Meredith.."

Jirall and Zepha were both nearly laughing at this. "L-Lord Zangurak is so bad at singing..." Zepha managed to utter through his chuckles.

Meredith, on camera, eventually couldn't handle it anymore and screamed, running away. Zangurak blankly stared, stopping singing, before shrugging and going back inside the building back to the room where everyone else was.

_Questions: Lowell, I heard you were in an episode of Doctor Who along with Arganan and Asthar. I just finished Lowell's episode, but I haven't seen Arganan's or Asthar's yet. Anyway, let me just ask, what was it like fighting a werewolf? And what did you think of The Doctor and Rose Tyler?_

Lowell gasped. "Wait, you saw it!? That's awesome!" He chuckled a bit. "It was damn frightening to fight that werewolf. Sucks that I got killed by it. The Doctor and Rose Tyler were pretty nice, I think..."

* * *

_Yurick and Therius' vacation at the Empire!_

**Day 1**

"So," Yurick spoke up, holding the camera so that it was facing him and Therius, before it switched to showing the shiny, pristine lobby area of the hotel, "This is the inn that Therius and I are staying in. It's evening and we only just got here, so we're going to be settling in for the day. All the hotels here in the Empire are really expensive, so if you're vacationing here, inns are probably a more economical choice...I think...let me just show our room."

The camera then transitioned to a nice, cozy room with one big bed for the both of them to share.

Therius blushed. "Um, I think we were supposed to get two beds..."

Yurick stuttered slightly, nervous. "The people at the counter told me that one of the beds broke. I told them that we'd be okay with sharing one..."

Therius blushed even more at that. "W-well, I don't mind. We can share..."

"Okay..."

The footage then went straight to the bathroom.

"Oh!" Therius gasped. "They have a decent bathroom here, with working toilets and sinks as well as a working shower. Very nice."

Yurick nodded. "I agree." He then sighed. "Remember the last time we went on vacation?"

"With the bad showerhead? Let's not talk about it here."

"Okay."

**Day 2**

The camera footage went straight to the two of them having breakfast, with sausage and eggs and toast to go with it.

"This is actually good," Therius spoke, biting into his toast and finishing eating it, grabbing a napkin nearby and wiping his mouth. He then put it down, before getting another napkin (clean one) and he reached it towards the camera.

"What are you doing?" Yurick was heard (off camera, as he was holding the camera).

Therius blushed slightly at this, continuing to try to wipe towards the camera. "I'm trying to wipe your face. You have crumbs..."

The footage skipped straight to the marketplace, hustling and bustling with people. The camera screen was waved about wildly.

"S-sorry about the shaky camera!" Yurick was heard shouting. "It's just...there's a lot of people! Umm, ummm...we'll back to you!"

The footage went straight to Therius and Yurick in their room at the inn.

Therius chuckled sheepishly. "So, uh, we would have shown you what the marketplace here in the Empire is like, but unfortunately we didn't realize how busy it was and we didn't want to accidentally drop our camera while filming so sorry about that. We basically went out shopping for the entire day..." He winced, trying to massage one of his arms with the other arm's hand. "Ouch...those bags got heavy..."

Yurick chuckled a bit, putting a hand to Therius' arm and trying to help him massage it. "Your fault for insisting on lifting all the souvenirs." He teased.

Therius blushed a little, smiling back at him. "True...You know, we might as well just show some of the souvenirs we got for everyone."

Yurick nodded. "Yeah." He took out a box. "This is for Calista. We heard you liked tea, so we got a small set that contains a whole variety of looseleaf tea.."

Therius was digging around in the bags when he pulled out something. "And this is for Asthar—"

"Um..." Yurick stared at the item, his face beginning to go red. "Therius, that's not a souvenir. That's your spare boxers. D-did you forget to separate your clothes from the souvenirs earlier before we went to dinner?"

"AAH!" Therius' face was a beet red as he put it away. "SORRY!"

Yurick blushed. "It's okay...also, earlier after we went shopping but before filming this part here, we went to the hot springs. We would have shown footage from there, but we weren't sure if this camera was waterproof so we didn't want to take the risk. Sorry, fangirls that probably wanted to see us shirtless!"

**Day 3**

"So," Yurick spoke up, he and Therius pointing the camera to the window. "It's a snowstorm out there, so we're staying in for the whole day..."

**Day 4**

Therius shivered a bit, hugging himself a bit as he and Yurick walked through a park. "It's still pretty cold out—"He managed, even wearing earmuffs and a scarf covering the lower half of his face, "But at least the snowstorm's over so right now we're in one of the Empire's open parks. A lot of people come here to play in the snow after the snowstorms. There was even one time when I ended up making snowmen with children while on knight duty because they got lost and they were scared..." He smiled a little at that. "It was fun.."

Yurick smiled. "Therius?"

Therius blinked, looking to him. "What is it?"

Yurick blushed. "D-do you wanna build a snowman?"

Therius blushed a little. "Uhhh...sure!"

The two then proceeded to go and build a snowman, shown by the now sped-up footage. The two were helping each other roll up the snow into balls and then stacking them on top of each other. Then..

"Yurick?"

Yurick looked up from sticking the last twig into the snowman's side. "Yeah?"

"...We're missing eyes."

Yurick blinked. "What?" He repeated. He stood, staring in near horror.

Therius was right. The snowman _was_ missing eyes.

Therius blushed. "I-I forgot to find any rocks or coal..."

Yurick was now blushing also. "D-do you think it's okay to leave the snowman like this?"

"I don't know...what if children are traumatized by the sight of it?"

"I don't think it's _that_ bad."

"Okay..."

**Day 5**

"We're on our way back from the Empire," Therius spoke up, the two now in a carriage, "And hopefully we'll get back to Lazulis by ten this evening..."

That was when a roar was heard from outside.

Yurick was heard gasping. "What was that!?"

Therius looked through the window. "...Oh no."

"What?"

"...It's a yeti."

Yurick groaned. "NO."

"Yes." The white knight uttered.

Yurick winced. "Any idea what to do?"

"Yeah. _DRIVE FASTER WHOEVER IS RUNNING THIS CARRIAGE!"_

* * *

"There was an actual yeti?" Dagran exclaimed.

Therius nodded. "Yeah. Thankfully we managed to get away..." He let out a slow breath. "Otherwise Yurick and I would have been yeti dinner!"

Yurick shivered. "This is why I don't want to go back to the Empire any time soon..."

Therius gently patted Yurick's head. "Don't worry. Next time we go on vacation maybe we can go to a warmer, relatively safer place."

"Sounds good."

* * *

_Conclusion_

Yurick grinned, waving at the screen. "So, that's it for this episode. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and see you next episode!"

Jirall stared. "That's it?" He repeated.

Therius nodded. "Uh, yeah."

"Okay." Jirall then ran out of the room. Zepha gasped, getting up.

"Brother, we have to continue hunting him! GO!" He promptly dragged Zesha out of the room, the twin brother of Zepha looking rather surprised.

Zangurak stared. "That was quick..."

Asthar nodded. "You can say that again..."


	26. Episode 26

_Episode 26_

"Hello everyone!" Therius waved at the screen. "So we're back with a lot of questions from you guys! Hope you enjoy our answers!"

* * *

_Q and A_

**XxGirlGamerXx**

_I know, I'm evil, but I do it for the humor! No hard fellings?_

_Dares: Someone has to cover their pants in peanut butter and birdseeds and sit in a park until he/she starts getting chased by squirrels and birds._

Everyone immediately looked to Zael, who groaned. "I am NOT doing it!"

They all looked to Zoran, who winced. "Aw shit."

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING IS FOOTAGE OF ZORAN IN THE PARK WITH PEANUT BUTTER AND BIRDSEEDS ON HIS PANTS. WARNINGS FOR VIOLENCE DEPICTED TOWARDS HUMANS DUE TO SWARMS OF BIRDS AND SQUIRRELS AS WELL AS BAD LANGUAGE WHICH WE HAVE BLEEPED OUT FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT.**

Zoran glared back at the tenth person who stared at him sitting on a bench, his pants splattered with peanut butter and birdseeds.

He then looked to a squirrel who'd hopped onto the bench, gazing at his pants curiously before approaching him.

"Shoo," He muttered, waving it away, and it quickly dodged his hand, rushing off.

Moments later, he thought he heard a rumbling sound. And it was not because he was hungry.

It was..._THE HORDE OF SQUIRRELS AND BIRDS HEADING TOWARDS HIM IN A MASSIVE STAMPEDE!_

Zoran stared, before he let out a high pitched scream, getting off the bench and running for his life.

"We have to follow him!" Mirania shouted from off-camera, the camera getting shaky as it tried to record Zoran being chased by the squirrels and birds all around the park.

Syrenne was heard laughing. "This is awesome!"

Lowell chuckled off-camera. "Agreed. "

That was when Zoran was tackled down by a bunch of squirrels, and he was swearing and cursing like mad as he tried to get them off him.

"GET THE **** off you ****ing **** ***!" He screamed, before looking to Dagran who was watching from the side. "Help me, Pretty Boy!" He scowled, glaring at him.

Dagran chuckled, grinning. "Nope!" He then walked away whistling innocently as Zoran growled.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

* * *

_Q and A continued!_

**XxGirlGamerXx (cont.)**

_Question: What are everyone's favorite Vocaloids. Mine are Rin and Len and Miku._

Therius tried to think. "I think we can all say that we like all of the female Vocaloids hands down."

Everyone else seemed to murmur in agreement.

"I'm partial to Kaito," Zangurak admitted. "I like him better. He's more manly than Gakupo..."

"What!?" Arganan exclaimed, staring. "What are you talking about!? Have you not seen the video 'Madness of Duke Venomania'!? He is obviously oozing masculinity in that one!"

"...By being in a harem of girls that he seduced with magic devilish powers given to him by Satan and also showing some very explicit poses with them throughout the video, yes." Zangurak responded flatly. Arganan's face went red, and the Count of Lazulis groaned as he buried his face in his hands out of embarrassment.

"I-I...should not have mentioned that one...should have used another music video as an example..." He was heard muttering as Asthar gently petted Arganan's head, wincing.

"It's okay...it's not the end of the world..." He whispered, trying to comfort him.

**ShitanePaiko **

_Ah this was a good long episode. XD Great job! I have a dare and its for anyone to capture that yeti that Therius and Yurick saw on their vacation. XD_

Therius stared in disbelief. "B-but," He stuttered, "That yeti is way back in the Empire..." He trailed off lamely.

Lowell chuckled. "I could try catching it!"

"But...it's resistant to ice magic. Absorbs it, even." Yurick managed awkwardly.

"Oh."

Everyone looked around the room, before looking to Yurick. Yurick stared back at them.

"What?"

"You could do it," Lowell spoke up, grinning. "I mean, you have fire magic! You could burn that guy to a crisp!"

"NO!" Therius shouted, blushing slightly. "I am not letting my boyfriend be in danger!"

**BigBangYingYang62 **

_I look forward to seeing the results of the camping trip. I have more fear in me over how Zael and Calista will fair with Zangurak in their group._

_Lowell: Why are you the only one without some sort of support magic? Mirania and Calista can heal, Yurick can reverse enemy magic, but you just go straight melee. What's up with that?_

_Syrenne: Here's a dare I think you'll like. You get to strap a miniature camera onto whatever Lowell is wearing and a special collar around his neck. Every time he tries to ditch the camera, the clothes the camera is hooked to, or if he flirts with someone, you get to push a button that'll emit an electric shock._

_Dagran: Zoran, Mirania, or Zangurak? AKA, guy you hate, nature girl with a black hole stomach, or evil guy that keeps trying to kill your friends, and you at one point. If you had to be stuck on a deserted island with a limited supply of food and water for 2 years with rationing making survival possible and one of these three is the only one you can have for company until you're rescued, who would you choose?_

_Therius: Dye your hair black... I wanna see if anyone finds it weird or if it ends up enhancing your appearance._

_Zael/Calista: 7 hours in Heaven. No explanation needed, I don't think._

_Wow, I think the first two reviews took all my normal creativity out of me. Either way, see you next episode._

Calista blushed very much at that. "Uhhh...let's just say that didn't go as well as I hoped..." She trailed off. "I think you'll see footage of the losing team later on this episode, so just be patient, please!"

Lowell chuckled at that. "Well, the thing is, about me being all melee...uh..." He winced. "I'm not that great at anything other than magic used for attacking. So I figured I might as well just be a tank and learn some sword tricks while I was at it!" He grinned sheepishly at that. He blinked, feeling Syrenne strap a mini camera on his head before a collar was placed about his neck. "Huh? Syrenne, honey, what is this...?"

Syrenne chuckled. "You'll see, Lowell..."

Dagran winced. "Uhhhh...probably Zoran. At least I can try to make a truce with him. For Mirania, I'd need an entire lifetime supply of food to keep us alive, and Zangurak would try to kill me. So, I would therefore be with Zoran on the island."

Zoran chuckled, ruffling Dagran's hair. "That's sweet of you, pretty boy..." He drawled.

Dagran blushed. "Hey, watch it! I'm with Emily so hands off!" He then blushed even more. "UMMM...DID I JUST SAY THAT?"

Jirall nodded. "Yup. You did."

Dagran blushed, holding hands with Emily tightly, unsure of what else to say.

Zael looked around. "Huh? Where's Therius?"

Yurick blushed. "He read the dare beforehand so he's dyeing his hair right now—"

That was when Therius walked in, dyed hair and all.

Everyone's jaws dropped at the sight of him.

Therius stared back, obviously perplexed. "What?" He asked, blinking. "Does it look that bad?"

Yurick blushed. "N-no, it doesn't look bad...I-I like it..." He babbled awkwardly.

Calista blushed at the last question. "Uhh...do you mean we should watch the movie _"Seven Hours in Heaven"_ or do we sit in a closet for seven hours...?"

Zepha chuckled, before he and Zesha grabbed Zael and Calista, throwing them into a closet and locking them in.

"HEY!" Zael and Calista shouted from inside. "LET US OUT!"

Zesha laughed. "Sorry, but you're going to have to wait seven hours!"

**zgirl16 **

_XD Aww! XD Zepha x Jiralk. :3_

_Anyways- Questions!_

_Syrenne- how are you and the baby? XD Lowell?_

_Zangurak- how 'good' are you with ladies? XD_

_Zepha- kiss Jirall :3_

_See you guys!_

Syrenne blushed a bit, putting a hand to her belly. "Uh, the baby and I are fine...I just found out that Lowell and I are having a little girl...and as for Lowell—" She grinned as she looked to Lowell, who was screaming in pain from the collar as he tried to talk to Emily, "I think the gift is working. Thanks to BigBangYingYang62 for that!"

Zangurak stared. "I don't understand where this question is going." He stated awkwardly.

Lowell grinned, turning to him. "I think zgirl either means that she's asking either how good you are in bed with them, or how good you are at flirting with them."

Zangurak looked to him blankly. "To be honest I have no desire for either of those things, so let's just go with a 'I don't know' as the answer to that question because I actually don't know."

Zepha smiled, before tapping Jirall on the shoulder.

Jirall sighed, looking to him. "What is it?"

Zepha kept grinning, before he pulled him close to him, kissing him passioantely on the lips. Jirall was heard leting out a muffled gasp, eyes wide in surprise.

Everyone else stared, their jaws dropping instantaneously. Mirania was in the corner, fangirling away and cheering while holding up a banner with the words _"ZephaxJirall forever!"_ on it.

**Yuricklover1123 **

_{this is happening after what Dagran said}_

_**I smile and blush at the same time, then suddenly hug Dagran** "yay! Your the best!"_  
_**dagran offers his hand, and they go over to where the rest of the group are sitting** (they were surprisingly still holding hands throughout the show)_

Everyone else went "AWWWWW..." at that.

Dagran's face was red with embarassment as he held Emily's hand. "Hey! Quit it guys!"

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING FOOTAGE IS OF THE LOSING TEAM OF THE CAMP CHALLENGE ISSUED TO US FROM LAST EPISODE. WARNINGS FOR SWEARING THAT HAS BEEN BLEEPED OUT FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT AND SOME POSSIBLY SUGGESTIVE DIALOGUE FROM ZANGURAK AS WELL AS VIOLENCE TOWARDS HUMANS AND GURAK DUE TO BEAR ATTACKS.**

"Okay, so.." Zael started lamely, looking around. "Any idea what to do now that we've pitched the tent?"

Calista looked around, thinking. "Zael and I will get food. Zangurak, can you start a fire in the meantime?"

Zangurak blinked. "Why is it always you two that go on errands together?"

"Because we're married?" Zael suggested.

"Because you two want to f*** isn't it?" Zangurak countered.

Calista gasped, her face red. "Zangurak! Seriously!? We wouldn't do that out in the woods!"

**Time skip**

"AAAGGGGGHHHH! CALISTA DO SOMETHING!" Zael screamed as he climbed up a tree. Zangurak was in an adjacent tree with a bag of popcorn and was eating from it and watching as a large grizzly bear growled and pawed at the tree Zael was in.

Calista sighed as she stood a fair distance away from the three, still on the ground. "Zael, I told you, just because bears are friendly in fairytale books does not mean that they're friendly in real life!" She shot a defensive spell, scaring the bear away. "Okay. I think you two can get back down now."

**Time skip**

Zangurak sighed as he sat outside the one big tent. Apparently he'd been the only one to remember to bring a tent and right now he was on nightwatch, which meant that Zael and Calista had it.

"Can this get any worse?" The King of the Gurak mused, before a bear appeared again, roaring.

"...s*** it got_ worse." _Zangurak groaned, just as Zael and Calista were heard inside the tent screaming in terror.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Calista screamed.

Zangurak winced. "A bear. A very angry bear."

"Oh no..." Zael groaned. "RUN!"

* * *

_Conclusion_

"So...yeah..." Yurick trailed off awkwardly. "Zael, Calista and Zangurak lost the camping challenge. We haven't filmed them nude around Lazulis yet, but we'll have a recording of them doing so by next episode! Just wondering, though—" He stared right into the camera. "Do they have to be stark naked when walking through Lazulis? Can they at least wear bathrobes? And the reason we ask this is because we don't want anyone arrested for being_ too_ indecently dressed here in Lazulis. Nudists are not common around here, unfortunately (or fortunately)."

Therius flipped through the questions, before looking up. "I think we covered everything for this episode."

"What?" Mirania gasped, staring. "Really?" Her stomach grumbled, and she blushed. "Just in time, too, and I'm hungry!"

Syrenne chuckled, elbowing Lowell a little. "It's all on you!"

"What!?" Lowell gasped. "Why? OWW!"

Syrenne had zapped him with the collar again. "That's why!" She responded, laughing a bit as Lowell groaned in pain.

Therius grinned, waving at the camera. "See you next episode!"

* * *

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING IS SEEN (MOSTLY) OUTSIDE THE TAVERN. WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T TELL DAGRAN ABOUT IT OR ELSE HE MAY GET ANGRY THAT THERE WAS A CAMERA OUTSIDE THE TAVERN RECORDING THIS.**

"Hey! Um," Emily took a quick breath, biting her lower lip, "Could you meet me outside, behind the tavern, please? I need to tell you something, right now."

Dagran nodded, blinking in surprise. "Um, yeah. Sure."

The two went outside the tavern, Dagran closing the door behind him so that they wouldn't be disturbed. "What's up, Emily?"

"Dagran, I..." She took a deep breath before managing the words. "I'm going to have to leave."

It took a minute for Dagran to realize that she didn't mean by leave as in leave the area, but literally _leave _this world. "Wh-what!? Why...?"

"I can't stay forever." Emily repeated softly, looking right up at him, making eye contact with him quietly, sadly. "I REALLY don't want to leave, but I have to. And I wanted you to know that-"

He noticed that she was sniffling, and it didn't take him any more than a heartbeat to realize that she was tearing up. He took a step towards her, hugging her closely.

"Emily..." He whispered softly, still hugging her.

Emily was still tearing up in his arms, whispering softly into his ear.  
"I love you. And you will always have a place in my heart. I know we just met, but this might and will be my only chance to say that." She began to fade away in his arms, her entire body starting to become translucent.

"E-Emily!?" Dagran tried to hold her even tighter. He was scared, scared of losing her. Emily gently looked up at him, signalling him to try to stay calm.

"Close your eyes..." She whispered, before she stood on her tiptoes, giving him a soft peck on the lips. After that, she pulled back and she whispered for the final time in his ear, still crying.

"Goodbye, don't forget about me." She then disintegrated entirely, leaving a small anime picture she drew of the two of them in his hand.

Dagran looked to the picture in his hand quietly, with him and Emily in it, holding hands and smiling at each other. He nearly choked up, feeling tears come to his eyes, but none of them fell as he did his best to hold them back, smiling softly. She wasn't here physically with him anymore, but...

"I won't forget you, Emily." He whispered softly, gripping the picture firmly. "I promise that."

He then began to walk back to the tavern, with the picture in his hand. He'd make it into a locket and wear it as a reminder of her, and never forget her. Ever.


	27. Episode 27

_Episode 27_

"Hello again!" Therius grinned at the camera. "So, we have more questions this time...let's see what we have..."

* * *

_Q and A_

_**ShitanePaiko **_

_Yeh the ZephaxJirall! XD Dare them to spend a night together. I also have a dare for Mirania. Have her go for half a day without any food. I hope this isn't too cruel for her but she could last half a day, right? If not, cancel my dare because I wouldn't dare harm her. Can't wait for the next episode. XD_

Mirania's eyes widened in horror as Zepha and Jirall stared at each other, then both shook their heads.

"Hell no," Jirall managed, "We're not doing it."

Zael and Calista both smiled evilly at them._ "Yes, you are..."_

Zepha and Jirall just looked at each other in horror, before groaning. "Fine..."

"Okay." Dagran took the basket of muffins away from Mirania, grinning. "No more food for the rest of the day!"

"NOOOOOO!"

_**BigBangYingYang62 **_

_Yeah, bathrobes are fine._

_Syrenne: Enjoy the present, Syrenne. I think it'll keep Lowell in line. If not, losing the Mini-Lowell between his legs will be the least of his worries. In the meantime, here's a dare. Survive 1 day of Yurick preaching about magic and Therius teaching you the way of a knight. Succeed, you get Final Fantasy 8 style gunblades for the area. Fail, when the baby's born, you need to sit on your ass in a hospital with the baby and Lowell free of the collar._

_Zepha: Enter the arena alone with the same wound handicap you had when fighting Zael and his friends. Somehow pull off a win, you get to put a slave collar on Jirall's neck and make him be a slave rather then a lover. Lose, you need to propose to Jirall._

_Jirall: This sort of appeals to your cowardice side. Watch nothing but 70's, 80's, and 90's slasher/horror films on a laptop from 6 AM to midnight. I'm sure there's a spell book in the library for viewing dreams, so Mirania will use it on you after midnight. No nightmares, Zepha has to go back to the Gurak continent until two episodes later, freeing you for a full episode. Fail, then not only do you need to wear a slave collar either way, but should Zepha fail his dare, you need to ACCEPT the marriage proposal._

_Count Arganan: Since you never fight in the game, why don't you and General Asthar swap positions for a day? We'll get to see Asthar running your island in place of you and Calista, and see how YOU deal with leading the Empire's troops into battle._

_Zael/Calista: First of all, your thoughts on the whole "Terra Battle" story showing your adventures after the Gurak incident. Second, you two need to be handcuffed at the wrist for a week. Since you're married, it shouldn't be a problem, but if you need the key for SOME reason, you need to go through the most embarrassing punishment ever: Going to a pregnancy test to see if you two are gonna be parents, WITH Calista's dear uncle present. Succeed, I can't think of any reward, but if Therius and Yurick have anything in mind, they can add one._

_Okay, WOW. I was right. All my creativity disappeared after the first two reviews. Sorry guys. See ya next episode._

Syrenne groaned. "This is not going to be fun, but okay. I'll do it. Either way I'll eventually be sitting on my ass in the hospital with me and Lowell's baby anyway..."

Therius nodded. "Okay. Syrenne, would you like me to start?"

"Yes."

Zepha blinked. "But...I'm already doing the dare when I spend the night with Jirall..."

"It's still daytime." Yurick tried to reason. "You can go do it now."

"Okay." He quickly rushed off to go participate in the arena.

Jirall shivered a bit. "Uhh...not good with horror movies..." He whispered under his breath.

Mirania giggled a bit. "I'd love to help you with that dare, Jirall! Leave it to me!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO."

Asthar chuckled a bit as he read his and Count Arganan's dare. "I imagine this will be rather interesting..."

Count Arganan seemed to smile slightly also. "At least I'm doing something that I used to do."

"Used to do?" Dagran asked, looking to him.

"Yes. Before I lost my limbs in battle I used to lead a faction of the Lazulis knights..."

Zael and Calista read quickly through the "Terra Battle" story while wearing their bathrobes after Zesha gleefully handcuffed their wrists together. Both of them stared in horror.

"IT'S SO BAD."

"Why is it so impossible to get a good ending or even the best ending!?"

"I would never want to attack Calista or kill her!"

"I wouldn't want Zael to die! I don't want to kill my husband!"

"Conclusion?" Yurick asked.

_"IT SUCKS."_ Both of them spoke in unison. The fire mage blinked.

"Okaayy..."

Zael then blushed. "Uh, Calista? I need to go to the loo..."

Calista groaned, the two getting up and rushing to the bathroom together.

That was when Zepha stepped back in, smiling. "I won. Give me the collar so I can put it on Jirall please!"

A collar appeared in Zepha's hands and he grinned, walking towards Jirall, who was backing up.

"Uhhh..." Jirall then screamed, running out of the room. Zepha gasped, rushing after him.

"GET BACK HERE!"

_**XxGirlGamerXx **_

_Okay I'll just get on with the dares and questions._

_Dares: Zael, I think you'll like this one. Serenade Calista. I thought I'd be nice and not embarrass you for once. Unless you're terrible at singing like someone. *Glances at Zangurak*_

_Second dare... HOGWARTS BATTLE! ALL OF YOU! ONE ON ONE!_

_Questions: What Hogwarts houses are all of you? I'm a Slytherin._

_Owl, cat, or toad?_

_I'm just really into Harry Potter right now, okay?_

Zangurak glared at the camera. "Really? Am I that bad at singing?"

"YES." Everyone else responded simultaneously.

Zael blushed. "Uhh...okay...lemme just find a song..."

**THE FOLLOWING FOOTAGE OF ZAEL'S SINGING HAD TO BE CUT OUT FOR THE SAKE OF COPYRIGHT ISSUES BUT IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHICH SONG HE CHOSE, IT WAS THE SONG 'So This is Love' by Camille Intson IF YOU WANT TO CHECK IT OUT. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM.**

Calista was blushing happily, and she hugged Zael after he finished singing. "Th-thank you, Zael...I loved it so much!"

Everyone stared at the next dare.

"UHh..." Lowell trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"We don't have wands..." Count Arganan trailed off awkwardly.

That was when a basket of various wands appeared in the room in front of them.

Zoran stared. "How the hell do things keep popping up out of nowhere!?"

Dagran chuckled, grabbing a wand. "How about we answer the houses question and then do the tournament?"

"Sounds good!" Therius responded, smiling. "I just finished lecturing Syrenne about the ways of a knight. I think she'll hold on..."

Syrenne looked incredibly bored and sleepy from Therius' lecture, but managed to wake up in time for the tournament.

**Houses are as follows:**

_Griffyindor: _Syrenne, Zael, Dagran, Lowell, Therius

_Slytherin: _Zoran, Zesha, Zangurak, Jirall

_Hufflepuff: _Mirania, Yurick, Calista

_Ravenclaw: _Count Arganan, Asthar, Zepha

"As for the tournament..." Yurick looked at the houses. "We could pit Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw since they have the same amount of people in each one. So that's me, Mirania and Calista against...Count Arganan, Asthar and Zepha." He slowly finished, starting to go pale. "We're doomed."

"So I guess that means it's Gryffydor versus Slytherin then!" Lowell exclaimed, grinning. "This is gonna be fun!"

"Or chaotic." Therius interjected. "There are fifteen of us, so that's an uneven number of people.."

Syrenne frowned. "Well, I am pregnant so I should bow out of this one. Even if no one is going to die from it, I can't risk getting our baby harmed..."

Lowell blushed, rubbing Syrenne's belly. "Ah, right. Okay, that makes the number of players even then!" He kissed her. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to beat everybody and win for us!"

Syrenne chuckled a bit, kissing his nose in return. "Ohh, okay!"

Mirania looked to Syrenne, offering her the basket of muffins. "Here. You can have these and eat them while watching!"

Syrenne smiled, taking the basket. "Aww, thanks Mirania..."

Mirania smiled back. "You're welcome!"

**MUCH LATER...**

Everyone else panted a bit from all the dueling. Some were lying on the ground, exhausted.

"Who won?" Zoran groaned.

"I don't know..." Zangurak huffed, looking around. His bathrobe somehow was unscathed despite the intense dueling. "I don't think any of us really took count..."

Therius winced. "W-we'll resume this next episode...as well as show the results of Jirall's scary movie dare and Zepha and Jirall's spend the night dare during then..."

"Okay." Yurick looked to Syrenne. "Ready for my lecturing, Syrenne?"

Syrenne groaned. "Okay, okay! Just give it to me already!"

_**Yuricklover1123**_

_OMG AWESOME EPISODE! XD_

_I actually was about to cry at the end!_  
_I LOVED IT! Poor dagran... :'(_  
_Anyway, questions/dares!_  
_Dagran: thank you so much for everything. I love you! -_  
_Yurick: kiss therius ;-)_  
_Therius: (same as yuricks question)_  
_Syrenne: have a drinking contest with the whole group. See who wins :-)_

Dagran smiled, showing the anime picture of him and Emily to the camera. "You're welcome, Emily. I love you too!"

"AWWW..." Everyone else went, and Dagran blushed. "Sh-shut up! Guys!"

Yurick blushed, before Therius read his dare. "Uhh...I can't kiss myself."

Yurick sighed. "Therius, they want you to kiss me..."

"Oh._ OH_." Therius blushed, looking to Yurick, who leaned forwards and gave him a peck on the lips.

"AWWW." Everyone else went.

Yurick and Therius blushed furiously. "Sh-shut up!" Both of them yelped, just as Syrenne looked to the camera, one hand on her pregnant stomach.

"Uh, as much as I would love to do that, I can't because I'm pregnant and I'm pretty sure drinking alcohol would be risky for me and Lowell's baby. Sorry about that."

"Is the baby a he or she?" Calista asked.

Lowell blushed. "It's going to be a she!"

"AWWWW!" Everyone else immediately went, as Syrenne's face went red of embarassment as she glared at them.

"Oy, shut it!"

Yurick gave Syrenne the Final Fantasy 8 gunblades. "Here you go."

Syrenne stared at the gunblades, then to Yurick. "I did it?"

Yurick grinned, nodding. "Yup."

"YESSS!" She held up the gunblades, laughing. "This will be perfect!"

Lowell winced. "I-I really hope she doesn't try to shoot me with them in the future!"

* * *

_Conclusion_

"So," Therius concluded, grinning at the camera awkwardly, "That's all for this time..."

That was when when Mirania dragged in a box full of horror movie dvds. Jirall gulped nervously.

"Uh..."

Zepha grinned. "This should be fun to witness."

Therius took a deep breath, giving them a quick sideglance. "Okay, that's all for this episode! See you!"

* * *

**EPISODE 28 PREVIEW:**

**WILL JIRALL AND ZEPHA SURVIVE SPENDING THE NIGHT TOGETHER!?**

_"I WANT THE LEFT SIDE OF THE FREAKING BED!"_

_"NO, I WANT IT!"_

**WILL JIRALL SURVIVE THE HORROR MOVIE CHALLENGE AND WILL ZEPHA POSSIBLY BREAK FROM SEEING HIS BOYFRIEND SUFFER!?**

_"I-it's coming back again! IT'S COMING BACK AGAIN!"_

_"I knew there would be SOMETHING bad that happened with this dare, dammit!"_

**WHO'S WORSE AT THE JOB—Arganan or Asthar!?**

_"You know, I think I want my job back."_

_"Uh...same with me. Wait a second—WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MEN THAT THEY ALL ENDED UP GETTING INJURIES DURING TRAINING!?"_

**WHO WILL THE HOGWARTS DUELING CHAMPIONSHIP!?**

_"Okay, okay! We actually kept score this time, and the winner is...uh, drumroll please."_

_"Do we really need one?"_

_"I dunno. It just feels more official if we add one in."_

**And most importantly...WILL THIS SHOW FINALLY GET A TOTAL OF 70 REVIEWS OR MORE BY NEXT EPISODE!? Tune in next time to find out!**


	28. Episode 28

_Episode 28_

"Hello!" Yurick greeted the camera, grinning. "So, we have a lot to cover this episode. But first—we got _over_ 70 reviews (our total right now being 77 reviews at the time of filming this episode)! Thank you all so much for your support!"

"Usually we'd start with Q and A," Therius continued, "But we have a _lot_ to cover also from last episode that didn't get finished, such as the results for Jirall and Zepha's dares as well as Count Arganan and General Asthar's dare so we'll cover that first. We hope you enjoy watching!"

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING IS FOOTAGE OF ZEPHA AND JIRALL SPENDING THE NIGHT TOGETHER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

"I can't believe this."

That was Jirall grumbling as he tugged at the collar around his neck. "I can't believe I'm spending this night with _you _when I could easily be by myself, admiring the scent of roses while I go and drink wine."

Zepha chuckled, standing opposite him. "I rather like this arrangement, honestly."

"Shut up." Jirall then gasped. "I call the left side of the bed!"

Zepha glared at him. "No, I'm getting it."

Jirall glared at him, before the two began screaming at each other.

_"I WANT THE LEFT SIDE OF THE FREAKING BED!"_

_"NO, I WANT IT!"_

_Two hours later:_

"Can you _please _take up less of the bed? You're practically hogging the matress!"

"Says the human who goes and hogs two thirds of the blanket!"

"F*** you."

"F*** _you."_

_Ten minutes later:_

"You know what?" Jirall muttered, both of them sitting up.

"What?" Zepha responded, looking to him.

"This isn't working." Jirall responded, frowning.

Zepha stared. "What isn't?"

"Our...arrangement." Jirall offered him more of the blanket. "Here."

Zepha shifted so that he was taking up a bit less of the mattress. "Thanks. For you."

Jirall curled up on the bed, hesitantly shifting closer to him. "Um..thank you."

Zepha smiled, falling asleep beside him. "You're welcome..."

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING IS FOOTAGE OF SOME CONVERSATION THAT HAPPENED AFTER GENERAL ASTHAR AND COUNT ARGANAN'S DARE. XDD**

"So," Asthar managed as he sat down with Arganan, "How did it go for twenty-four hours?"

Arganan smiled slightly. "It was fun in the sense that i didn't have to run the entire island for a day and that I could just focus on one thing," He responded. "I made the soldiers go through some training." He winced. "Basically most of them got injuries though."

Asthar nodded. "I did alright, I suppose. Though I don't understand how you are so patient when trying to make deals with other traders and such. I almost wanted to take out my sword and get them to leave..."

Arganan chuckled, grinning. "I felt like that in the beginning, too. It gets somewhat easier once you get used to all that talking." He frowned a little. "You know, I think I want my job back."

_"Uh..." Asthar shrugged. "Same with me. Wait a second—"_ What Arganan said just earlier hit his mind _now. _"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MEN THAT THEY ALL ENDED UP GETTING INJURIES DURING TRAINING!?"

Arganan gasped, covering his ears. "A-all I did was put them through the Tower of Trials! T-to test how skilled they were..."

Asthar groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Arganan. There is a _reason _the place was shut down in the beginning!"

Arganan paled. "I-I'm sorry.."

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING FOOTAGE IS OF JIRALL'S SCARY MOVIE DARE WITH THE BONUS OF ZEPHA HAVING TO WATCH JIRALL SUFFER.**

_"I-it's coming back again! IT'S COMING BACK AGAIN!"_

Zepha groaned as he held his head in his hands, watching Jirall toss and turn in bed from nightmares. "I knew there would be SOMETHING bad that happened with this dare, dammit!" He muttered under his breath, before looking to Mirania. "Can we wake him up yet!?"

Mirania nodded, smiling. "Yup!"

Zepha sighed, before he used ice magic, combined it with fire magic, and shot it at Jirall's face, effectively giving him a nice splash of water in the face. Jirall sputtered, waking up instantly, glaring at Zepha. "HEY!"

Mirania smiled. "Jirall, you lost the dare. So..."

Zepha then chuckled, putting a collar about Jirall's neck. "You're mine!" He crowed, laughing.

Jirall groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Dang it!"

* * *

_Q and A_

**Yuricklover1123 **

_Heyyyyyy! ;-) What Time Is It!? QUESTION TIME! XD_  
_Dagran: I have a awesome surprise for you!_  
_*Appears behind him and covers his eyes with her small and delicate hands, then whispers in his ear* Guess who's back!_

Dagran gasped as he heard her voice, felt her tiny hands over his eyes. "E-Emily!?"

"CORRECT!" Lowell shouted, and Dagran grinned, turning around and hugging Emily tightly and happily.

"Y-you're back! I'm so glad you're back!" He kissed her briefly, and everyone else cheered at this.

"WELCOME BACK!"

_Syrenne: how's the collar on Lowell? ;-)_

Syrenne was giggling at that. "It's a great way to make sure that he's payin' attention to me, so thanks for giving it to me in the first place so I can use it on him!"

_Jirall: I just wanna say one thing, and no offense: u look like a girl._

Jirall gasped. "WHAT!? I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL!"

Zepha and Zesha were heard laughing in the background, but both fell silent as soon as Jirall gave them the death glare.

_Zangruak: WHY ARE YOU HERE!?_

Zangurak sighed. "Why else do you think I'm here?"

"To torment everyone else on the show?" Arganan suggested.

Zangurak glared at him, taking out his Zan Lance. "THAT'S IT!"

Asthar gasped, taking out his sword. "No! You have to get past me first!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Calista screamed, going right between them. "TAKE IT OUTSIDE IF YOU HAVE TO!"

"FINE!" Both Asthar and Zangurak shouted, before they stormed out of the room, glaring at each other. Arganan gasped, running out after them.

"N-no, don't! Asthar! STOP!"

_Mirania: I totally ship u and jirall! Lol XD_

Mirania blushed. "O-oh, really? Thank you, but I don't share sort of sentiment for him..."

"Nor do I share any of that towards her." Jirall responded, sighing. "Zepha and I _are _dating..."

Mirania looked to him. "You are?"

Zepha stared. "Wait, I_ am_ dating you?"

Jirall facepalmed himself. "Yes, you are! We've been official about it since last night!"

**XxGirlGamerXx**

_Okay, so I think that it was cruel to take away Mirania's muffins (considering how big her apatite is) so... *hands Mirania a whole buffet of muffins* ENJOY, MIRANIA!_

_Dares: Get everyone's reactions of Servant of Evil and Soundless Voice on camera. I swear I almost cried watching those..._

_Everyone watch the video "Top 10 Gruesome Deaths in Anime" and comment what you think about it. And I mean THE WHOLE VIDEO!_

_Questions: Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Mey-Rin, Finni, Bard, Alois Trancy, Claude Faustas, Hannah Anafellowz or Triplets? Which describes your personality best?_

_I'm not sure if this one has been done yet, but Yaoi, Yuri, or Straight?_

Mirania cheered as she rushed to the buffet. "THANK YOUUU!" She screamed.

Dagran stared at Mirania and the buffet. "Oh man..."

Emily looked to him. "How bad can it be?" She spoke up.

Dagran winced, looking to Mirania, then to Emily. "Last time she had two hundred and fourteen muffins in one sitting..."

Emily's jaw dropped as she stared at Mirania devouring the buffet. "Whoa..."

Therius paled about the "Top 10 Gruesome Deaths in Anime" video. "We saw it." He managed. "Half of us fainted during that, and all of us are traumatized...so we're not going to show footage of us watching it. Sorry..."

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING RECORDED ARE THE REACTIONS TO EVERYONE AFTER WATCHING SERVANT OF EVIL.**

Calista was heard crying in the background as Zael tried to hug her and comfort her. Meanwhile, Yurick and Therius were deathly pale, staring off into space while Arganan was gripping Asthar's hand very hard as the General tried to soothe him.

Dagran winced. "That...has to be the most depressing video I've seen so far..." He trailed off quietly.

Jirall and Zangurak also looked fairly uncomfortable as Zesha and Zepha both looked to each other, both praying that it would never happen to them. Mirania lost her appetite and put the muffin she held in her hand back in a basket. Syrenne and Lowell didn't look too happy at seeing the video either.

* * *

**THE** **FOLLOWING RECORDED ARE THE REACTIONS TO EVERYONE AFTER WATCHING SOUNDLESS VOICE.**

Arganan was now crying as Asthar tried to hug him and comfort him more. Everyone else seemed to be moping about even more.

"Wh-why are we watching all the depressing videos!?"

"Arganan, that's all the videos..."

"Oh thank goodness..."

Therius winced. "I...doubt we're going to do this kind of thing again."

Yurick nodded in agreement. "S-sounds good..."

* * *

**XxGirlGamerXx (cont.)**

_Questions: Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Mey-Rin, Finni, Bard, Alois Trancy, Claude Faustas, Hannah Anafellowz or Triplets? Which describes your personality best?_

"Hmm..." Everyone had to think about that.

"Well," Therius managed, "Honestly, most of us aren't really like any of them. I mean, Zesha and Zepha would be more like Sebastian Michaelis considering how mysterious they are, and Jirall I guess could be somewhere close to Alois albeit an older version of him, but honestly I don't think we really fit anywhere close to the characters otherwise."

_I'm not sure if this one has been done yet, but Yaoi, Yuri, or Straight?_

"Oooh." Syrenne chuckled at that. "I don't think anyone has actually asked that question. Well, to start it off, me and Lowell are both bi, but Lowell prefers women while I have no preference, though we're both together now."

Dagran grinned. "Well, I guess it's kind of obvious now, but I'm also bi. I prefer women though—but more specifically I prefer Emily." He responded, kissing Emily's cheek.

"Oh! Umm," Mirania giggled, "I'm straight. Thanks for asking!"

Jirall blushed. "Bisexual. Zesha is bi while Zepha is homosexual."

"Both Asthar and I are demisexual homosexuals," Count Arganan spoke, "Which means that we're attracted to men but we aren't necessarily sexually attracted to them unless we have a very close bond with them."

Lowell tried to stifle a laugh. "Does this mean you two have—"

"No, absolutely not." Asthar responded quickly, blushing.

Therius blushed a little more. "Me and Yurick are both homosexual."

Zael hugged Calista, blushing. "I'm straight. Calista, you're...bisexual with a preference for men, yeah?"

Calista blushed, nuzzling hiim. "Yeah, that's it."

Zoran chuckled. "I'm bi. I've got no preferences, and I'm single, so if anyone is interested, go right ahead and chat with me about it!"

Zangurak shrugged. "Asexual. I don't...necessarily need sex involved to have a fulfilling romantic relationship."

"We have a lot of bisexual and homosexual people..." Dagran trailed off awkwardly. "I'm not saying that's bad, but that's just really interesting to think about."

Mirania and Zael looked to each other. "Only two straight people..."

"And one asexual person." Zangurak finished.

Therius checked the request box.

"Oh! One more, guys! Looks like it came via PM."

_"Hello there! This is very funny and interesting video-blog-thing and that's why I sent a dare to you._

_A dare to Zael, Dagran, Syrenne, Mirania and Lowell: tie Yurick up with a rope in the bed and give him long tickle-torture X3 . I recommend you to remove his jacket before this dare so it wouldn't be in the way._

_From,_  
_Ciradel the ChronicleWriter"_

Mirania grinned happily as Lowell pulled Yurick's jacket off, Zael and Dagran dragging him over to the huge bed that happened to be in the room (because sometimes people fell asleep while filming episodes and so naturally everyone just took a nap on it at times when it was available) and tied him to it.

"L-lemme goooo!" Yurick screamed as Syrenne and the others began tickling him. "Ahahahahah! IT T-TICKLES SO MUUCH!"

* * *

**WHO WILL THE HOGWARTS DUELING CHAMPIONSHIP!?**

"I WON!"

"NO ME!"

"MEEE!"

"IT WAS ME DAMMIT!"

"Okay, okay! CALM DOWN!" Therius shouted, standing, and everyone else shut up. "We actually kept score this time, and the winner is...uh," He looked to Zoran, "Drumroll please."

Yurick looked to Therius. "Do we really need one?"

The white knight shrugged. "I dunno. It just feels more official if we add one in."

Zoran laughed, beating away at the drums. "You wanted one, you got one!"

Therius smiled, clearing his breath before speaking. "And the winner is..."

The drumroll crashed through the room, before confetti fell down on everyone.

"THE WINNER IS CALISTA!"

Everyone went silent, before staring at Calista, who blushed.

"WHAAAATTT!?"

Therius facepalmed himself. "Calista wins, because she was literally the only one who could get herself to stand up and get everyone ice packs after we got too exhausted to battle. One of the rules I put down earlier was 'whoever can still move if everyone gets too exhausted wins by default if they are the only person that can do so.'"

"I see..." Dagran nodded. "That totally makes sense..."

"Does twitching count?" Jirall asked.

Therius shook his head. "No Jirall, twitching after being electrocuted by a spell does not count. They need to actually move their arms and legs and stuff..."

* * *

_Conclusion_

"Phew," Yurick sighed in relief as he looked at everything, "That was a long one."

Therius chuckled, smiling. "Yeah, I know. Pretty fun, though!" He looked to the camera. "Thank you everyone for reviewing, watching, and I hope that you join us next episode! See you!"

* * *

**POLL ALERT, POLL ALERT**

"WAIT!" Zael shouted. "We forgot something!"

"What?" Yurick responded, looking to him.

Syrenne chuckled. "Lowell and I had the liberty of putting up a poll for what else we should add to the show. For example, more Q and As—"

"Footage of sneaking into peoples' rooms—" Lowell added,

"And even dumping slime on random people for the fun of it!" Syrenne responded, nearly laughing. "Or pranks, even!"

"Ooh, that sounds good!"

Therius blinked. "Um...okay..." he trailed off awkwardly. "Sure. So, uh, everyone please take a look at the poll! It'll be on Mystical Authoress' profile page by midnight tonight, so please vote! See you!"

* * *

**Author note: Thank you all SO MUCH for reading it, sending the reviews, and even marking it in favourites! XDDD I'm so glad that all of you enjoy reading, and I hope to see you all next episode. XD Please feel free to vote on the poll on my profile page, and if you happen to be an anonie I will gladly take anonymous votes via reviewing into account also. XD Thanks! XD**


	29. Episode 29

_Episode 29_

"Hello everyone!" Everyone nearly shouted into the camera. Yurick yelped, surprised.

"H-hey! That's my line!"

* * *

_Q and A _

_**Ciradel the ChronicleWriter**_

_I know how you feel, guys... I also hate all kinds of depressing videos (and stories) :( ._

"Thanks for the message, Ciradel." Yurick responded, smiling gently. "We appreciate it."

**_zgirl16 _**

_XD LOL THIS IS FUNNY! Woohoo for Jirall and Zepha. When's the wedding? :3 XD_

Jirall and Zepha blinked, both completely confused at first.

"Wait, what?"

"What wedding?"

_Then_ it hit them.

_**"WHOA WAIT A SECOND!"**_

_**"WE JUST STARTED DATING! NO! THERE IS NO WEDDING HAPPENING YET!"**_

Both of them screamed at once. Asthar and Arganan couldn't help but snicker at that.

_Zangurak: So you describe yourself as asexual and not aromantic? Would you be open to developing a not physical relationship over a sum of time?_

Zangurak seemed to take that question into deep thought, silent for a moment.

"Well," He finally managed, "I suppose I would be open. It just comes down to the matter of finding someone who I would actually be interested in. If I can find someone, that is."

Zesha and Zepha both grimaced slightly. "We tried to find people for Lord Zangurak but he has no interest in any of them so far..." Zesha started.

"And he's rejected over fifty people." Zepha finished. "So..if anyone is possibly interested in Lord Zangurak...erm...yeah.."

_XD I'm a demisexual as well, so congrats to you Asthar and Arganan!_

Asthar and Arganan both blushed a bit.

"Oh, thank you!" Asthar managed awkwardly.

Arganan blinked, surprised. "I never thought the day would come when someone would actually congratulate us for our sexuality..." He trailed off even more awkwardly.

Asthar chuckled, ruffling Arganan's hair. "

_**Yuricklover1123 **_

_YAYYY! Amazing episode guys! K question time!_  
_(Lol I'm still in the story but I'm sending a review anyway XD)_  
_agran: think of the most romantic place to take me and take me with you! Then when your there, do the most romantic thing u can think of, then we have to make out for 5 min... And we have to record it and show it to EVERYONE! Love you! 3_

Dagran blushed, looking to Emily. "Y-you could have actually asked me, Emily...I'd be open to it." He stammered awkwardly.

Emily blushed. "I-I love you, Dagran.."

Dagran blushed, nuzzling her. "Love you too, Emily...I'll record our date for the next episode."

_Yurick: I didn't know you were tickish ;) *starts tickling him* MWAHAHAHAHAH!_

Yurick gasped, burting into laughter again. "AHAHAHA! E-Emily!" He squealed, trying not to laugh too much. "Th-that's too much! C-come on!"

_Everyone: PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!_

Everyone blinked awkwardly.

"I feel like the Q and A alone is kind of our way of truth and dare now...so technically we're already doing that..." Jirall trailed off.

_**xXGirlGamerXx **_

_Dares: Yurick cosplay as Ciel Phantomhive and Therius cosplay as Ash Landers._

Yurick stood, crossing his arms. He appeared to look irritated at the fancy, lacy outfit with ribbons as it was none other than the dress that the character Ciel wore for the 'Jack the Ripper Arc' that Yurick was wearing. Therius, meanwhile, winced slightly, running a hand through his hair.

"I had to cut," The white knight confessed, "Or else I wouldn't match the character's appearance correctly." He looked a little down about it, and Yurick gently cuddled up to him.

"I'm sure it'll grow back by next episode, considering it'll take a while for it to come out." Yurick reassured him. Therius chuckled, kissing his forehead.

"Thank you.."

_Someone do Gwiyomi._

Everyone stared.

"Wait..what?"

"What is Gwiyomi?" Dagran asked. Emily, meanwhile, had grabbed the laptop and started typing it in.

"G...w...i..." She murmured softly as she typed it in and clicked 'enter.' "Oh, I see. It's a word for 'cute.' And there's a song for it as well as hand gestures..."

"So they want us to do the hand gestures?" Mirania spoke up. Emily looked to Mirania, before grinning.

"Yup! Mirania, you do it!"

Mirania blushed. "Huh!? Why!?"

Emily grinned. "Because you're cute! And Gwiyomi means cute, sooo..."

Mirania was still blushing. "U-um, okay!"

Zesha blushed, watching. "She's already cute without the gestures." He whispered under his breath.

_Everyone do Carameldansen._

"What is—" Zangurak started, but then the music started blaring through the speakers.

Syrenne chuckled, rubbing her own stomach. "I think I get to stay outta this one..."

Lowell blushed, looking to her. "Hey, you could do it gently! Just don't sway your hips as harshly as they do in the video!"

"But..." Zael trailed off awkwardly. "Wouldn't that hurt the child inside?"

Lowell blushed even more. "Well, uh, ummm...I don't know...does anyone know!?"

"Uhhhhh..." Everyone all looked to each other, before shaking their heads. "Noo..."

_Play Cards Against Humanity._

Arganan blushed. "As much as any of us would like to (especially Zepha and Zesha), we're technically not allowed to put up NSFW material on this show because Mystical Authoress, the fanfic author who has been putting up these episodes for us, told us that she wasn't fond of writing or posting it just simply because she's not as comfy with it. Maybe we could put up a bonus episode specifically for us playing that game, but we'd have to talk with Mystical about it. For now, we'll have to say no to that. Apologies for the inconvenience."

"Speaking of Mystical," Dagran spoke up, typing into the laptop and looking at it, "Due to the demands of the poll that we told you about from last chapter, we will be having Mystical Authoress appear as a guest on the show for next episode."

That was when a letter appeared, floating downwards into Dagran's hands. Emily stared at it, and same with everyone else (Dagran included) before Dagran hesitantly opened it up and read it aloud.

_"Dear everyone who is watching Yurick's video blog thing,_

_I, Mystical Authoress, will be appearing on the show. So, feel free to ask me questions in the reviews about what fanfics I plan to focus on and stuff like that. NOTHING OFFENSIVE PLEASE. I'll just use those to roast marshmallows for s'mores. XD_

_-Mystical Authoress"_

Therius nodded. "I see...let's carry on!"

_Questions: How would you react if Titans were real?_

Everyone stared, before looking to each other, and then Jirall announced the answer.

"We'd all know that we're doomed, because it would probably suck going up against them in battle."

_If you could be anyone at all, who would you be?_

"Hmm...I'm not sure." Syrenne responded, thinking. "Honestly, I'd just rather stay like myself."

Everyone else had the same general consensus that they would rather be themselves because they were comfortable being themselves, and that being someone else really just didn't fit with any of them.

Another letter floated into the room, and Zesha caught it with a butterfly net. Fishing it out of the net with a hand, he opened it up.

"We have a letter from Ciradel!"

_Dear Mystical Authoress,_

_yep, it's me. Once again wasting your time :] ... I happily read the 28th chapter of your fanfiction :) and now I have a new request for your "Yurick's video-blog thing". It contains a one question and three dares. Here it go:_

_"Heellooo~! It's me! Once again tormenting your lifes. Here are my question and dares :) ._

_A question to Syrenne and Lowell: Have you already decided your baby's name?_

_A dare/an order to Count Arganan: Arrange a ball in the Lazulis Castle (you will very soon understand why :] ...)_

_A dare to Yurick: Go to the ball as Therius's companion... dressed as a woman X3 !_

_A dare to Therius: You have very responsible dare :] . You will choose the dress Yurick must wear in the ball and what hair style and make-ups he will use. You can ask help from anybody... except Yurick, he isn't allowed to make decisions in this dare._

_Have nice daayyyy X3 (and don't you Yurick even think escaping this dare!) ~!_

_From,_  
_Ciradel the ChronicleWriter"_

_Here it was. I hope I didn't overdo this :\ ... I will wait the next chapter._

_Have nice September, Mystical Authoress *waves a hand* !_

_From,_  
_Ciradel the ChronicleWriter_

Syrenne and Lowell looked to each other.

"Lowell?"

"Yes, hun?"

"Did we ever decide a name for our baby girl?"

"Uhhhh..." Lowell blushed. "No, not yet...we should probably work on that..."

Arganan stifled a laugh as Therius and Yurick both looked terrified. "I-I would..be interested in seeing the end result!" Arganan chuckled, as Therius and Yurick blushed.

"Sh-shut up!" Both of them shouted.

Therius sighed, blushing. "Well, I don't have much of an idea of fashion, so..." He looked to Emily, Mirania, Syrenne and Calista. "Ladies? Any advice?"

Syrenne grinned. "Sure! Nothin' like seein' creepy eyepatch kid get a makeover!" She giggled at that as Yurick nearly began to wail in despair and embarrassment.

That was when another letter floated through the air.

Asthar stared, confused. "Why are all these letters coming out of nowhere...?" he muttered, but his question was left unanswered as Zepha got out a butterfly net and caught it, reading it aloud.

_Dear Mystical Authoress,_

_I noticed yesterday that I have forgotten an important part of Therius's dare!_

**_Shoes!_**

_Yurick can't go to the ball without shoes (it wouldn't be suitable to knight's companion), so be sure that shoes are included in Therius's dare, please._

_From,_  
_Ciradel the ChronicleWriter_

Yurick groaned, burying his head in his hands. "Wh-why me!?" He wailed. "WHYYYYY!?"

Calista giggled, smiling. "This is going to be fun!"

* * *

_Conclusion_

"So," Therius spoke up, blushing, "Just thought we'd let you all know that...we have no idea when the next episode will be put up. This is mainly because literally all of us, including Mystical Authoress who has been putting up the episodes for us, are incredibly busy with life outside of this vlog. We hope to get this up by the end of this September, or by Halloween at latest. So, please be patient and thank you so much for following us, leaving reviews, favouriting and watching this show! Next episode should specifically take place at the ball that Arganan has to put on because of a dare, so please feel free to give us specific Q and A things involving the ball, and don't forget to leave questions for Mystical Authoress if you have any! Thank you, and see you next episode!"


	30. Episode 30

_Episode 30_

"Hello!" Everyone greeted the camera. They were all dressed in fancy clothing—tuxedos, suits, dresses, or blouses with dress pants, each of them having different designs.

Yurick grinned. "Welcome back to Episode 30! As you can see, we're not at the usual location but right now we're at the Lazulis Castle Ballroom!"

The camera then pointed to different parts of the large ballroom, with people dancing or talking with one another.

"And," Therius spoke up, smiling, "We have a special guest for the episode. Please, welcome_ Mystical Authoress!"_

_**BOOM! **_

A large cloud of smoke appeared. Everyone could be heard coughing.

"M-Mystical...t-too much smoke!" Calista gasped.

"Oh no!" An unfamiliar female voice spoke up. The smoke eventually cleared to reveal Mystical Authoress, who blushed slightly, wearing a ballgown the colour of flames. "Oh dear, I uh...I apologize for that..." She trailed off awkwardly. "I guess I might have taken the special effects overboard. Nice to meet you all, though!" She giggled, looking to Yurick. "Ooh, nice dress!"

Yurick blushed, looking down. "Uhhh, thanks.." He trailed off lamely. His hair was down, some of the bangs covering the side of his face where the eyepatch usually would have been. His hair was up in elegant pigtails, trailing down to his shoulders and tied up with rosy pink bows. A pastel pink dress with flowery designs and lace all over it trailed down to his ankles, revealing the glimmering, silvery-white high-heels he had on. A pink and white choker, as well as white lace gloves, finished the look.

Therius blushed. "I _think_ I did a good job with figuring out clothes...though I have to thank Miss Mirania, Syrenne and Calista for the help."

"You're welcome!" Mirania giggled at this as Zesha appeared to be chuckling in amusement. Therius and Yurick both simply looked to each other, awkwardly blushing and saying nothing.

* * *

_Q and A_

_**xXGirlGamerXx **_

_Therius you didn't have to cut your hair! D: It would've been completely fine without cutting it! You already look so similar, you didn't have to look exact! *Clears throuar* Anyway._

_Dares: All the guys do the whip. XD Oh my god, that'd be hilarious to watch. XD_

_That's all I have for dares, really... I was going to put something else along with it, but since I decided to be nice, (and because of the fact that I would literally die of laughter) I'll save it for later. Mwahahahaha! Oh God, that's going to be a hilarious episode._

"Uhh..." Therius trailed off awkwardly, running his hand through his now-back-to-normal hair. "Sorry about that, Girl Gamer. But I assure you that my hair is now back to its normal state!"

All the rest of the guys looked mortified at hearing about doing the whip.

"Can we roll dice and hope that some of us gets excepted from it?" Zangurak spoke up.

Mystical shook her head, giggling. "Nope!" She then started playing the music for it (specifically Silento's _"Watch Me(Whip/Nae Nae)"_, which the Authoress obviously doesn't own) and the other guys groaned, going ahead and doing it while everyone else was watching gleefully. Other people in the ballroom were staring awkwardly. Though they'd been informed that a show would be taking place, they didn't know that something like _that _would be involved.

"At least it's not twerking," Yurick was heard muttering. "That would be even worse."

_**Yuricklover1123 **_

_Heyyy! Omg Mystical Authoress! Your gonna be on the show!_  
_Dagran: *giggles* "do you think we could go to the ball?" *blushes* "I-I'm not good at dancing...I was hoping you could teach me..?"_  
_Yurick: *busts out laughing at Yurick dressed up as a girl* wow ok NICE!_  
_Mystical Authoress: Yay! Your here! Umm... I really don't have anything except to thank you for everything, for making this. Without you coming up with this idea, I would have never been able with Dagran.. *starts crying tears of joy* thank you!_

Mystical gasped as Emily burst into tears. "Aaah! Y-you're welcome, Emily...I'm glad you and Dagran are together!" She hugged her gently, before handing her tissue. "Um, here..."

Dagran blushed. "I was about to ask you to come to the ball with me, Emily...but...I'm terrible at dancing, too..." He looked to Mystical. "Do you know how to dance by any chance?"

Mystical felt herself blush at that. "Erm, I'd love to be of assistance, but I'm not so great at waltzing. I just dance stuff that I can imitate decently in music videos. I refuse to twerk, however, or do the whip or the nae nae because I'm not good at any of that."

_"What?"_ Everyone else asked, staring.

Mystical facepalmed herself. "Never mind..." She looked to Emily and Dagran. "You're on your own, guys. Sorry."

Dagran looked a little worried while Emily was blushing even more. "Well, uh, okay..."

Yurick blushed, looking down at his dress. "I-I'm never doing this again..." He muttered, before looking to Therius, blushing. "I look ridiculous!"

Therius gently ruffled Yurick's hair. "But you look good in it!" The white knight blurted out, before his face went as red as tomato as he realized what he just said.

Yurick just gave him eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Er-erm...uh...thank you, Therius..."

Therius was still blushing, burying his face into his hands. "Y-you're...welcome, Yurick..."

"We got another letter from Ciradel!" Lowell spoke up, before reading it.

_Dear Mystical Authoress,_

_because you are going to appear in the "Yurick's video blog-thing" I have two questions to you._

_1\. question: What's the best fanfiction in your opinion you have published?_

_2\. question: If you would be a character in a video game and it would be possible equip you with an outfit of one of The Last Story's character, whose outfit it would be?_

_And one more thing: Yurick, I hope you don't hate me because of the last dare I sent ;( . You are my second favorite character and I sent dares just for fun..._

_From,_  
_Ciradel the ChronicleWriter_

Mystical looked rather surprised, before her face scrunched up into one made of partially hard thinking and the other part being a little bit of frustration.

"Ohhh..." She closed her eyes, swaying her head from side to side as she thought. "I don't know! I mean, I definitely have some fanfics I liked writing and publishing better than the others, but in terms of ultimately which one I find the best, it's really hard to tell. I'm sorry, I don't have a concrete answer!"

"What if you tell us a few of your favourite ones you've put up?" Asthar suggested.

"Hmmm..." Mystical tried to think. "Since we're in the Last Story fandom, specific favourite fanfics I put up belonging to this fandom have to be _Coping Mechanisms, SHERLOCK _and _Carnevale di Felicita. _I wrote _Coping Mechanisms _as a literal coping mechanism while I was adjusting to some new things in life outside fanfiction and also as an excuse to try out some ArgananxZangurak. I think it turned out pretty well."

_"ArgananxZangurak?"_ Zangurak repeated. Arganan looked a little horrified but Mystical continued despite the reactions.

_"SHERLOCK _was originally made on a whim for me to make a fanfic as comedic as possible, and somehow I feel like I managed that somehow. Yeah, maybe people might not be competely in-character but I personally find it fun to try it out. And _Carnevale di Felicita _is probably one of my more successful circus AU fics that I've tried writing, so I'm really happy about it, too!"

"Are there any fanfics you wish you continued more of or that you plan to put up in the future?" Calista asked, intrigued.

Mystical nodded, grinning. "Definitely! I'm thinking of working more on _Pages of Life _despite the flames I got in the beginning for all the OCs I put in. I also plan to work more on _Friction _and possibly work on _Burning Shadows _also, mainly because I've left it hanging for too long." She tried to think a little more, and then giggled. "I'm thinking of writing a _Martin Mystery/Last Story _crossover! I'm not quite sure how the whole plot will go but I have the idea of what happens in the beginning. And in celebration of Halloween, I plan to put up an AU oneshot starring Count Arganan and his lovely niece Calista, going along with the theme of_ Frankenstein_ a little bit. Oh, and I started a _Tiger &amp; Bunny/Last Story_ crossover called _The Last Story: Differing Worlds_ if you want to check it out!"

There was an awkward silence. Mystical blinked. "Uh, what was the second question again?"

Therius read the paper again. "It was about which of our outfits you would want to equip if you were a video game character..."

"Hm." Mystical snapped her fingers, and instantly she was wearing Syernne's outfit. She blushed, covering herself with her arms. "Nope! Not this one!"

She snapped her fingers and her outfit immediately switched to Yurick's. "Er...no." She was still covering herself with both arms. "I mean, this works for guys, but for me? Not so much..."

Then she switched to a copy of Mirania's outfit. She blinked, looking down. "Okay, good. This might be a possibility..."

Snapping her fingers again she switched to wearing a copy of Count Arganan's outfit. "Mmm...I like it, but it's a bit much for me and I don't have mecha limbs to match it." Mystical shrugged, looking up at the others. "Honestly, I don't know. Everyone has such nice outfits!" With that, she just switched back to an orangey-red gown, like the colours of fire (but she wasn't literally on fire).

* * *

_Dancing!_

Zoran was holding the camera as Therius hesitantly looked to Yurick.

"Yurick?"

"Yeah?" Yurick responded, blushing a little. He smoothed down his dress a bit with his gloved hands. "What is it?"

"Um.." Therius took a deep breath, before looking into Yurick's good eye. "Will you dance with me?"

Yurick froze. He looked bewildered, before he blushed even more, stuttering. "R-really? You're...asking me?"

"Yes!" Therius blurted out, his face starting to go red. "O-of course I would! You're the one person I want to dance with!"

Yurick couldn't help but smile, taking Therius' hand in his. "Then go ahead and lead, Therius. I'll dance with you."

As the two went off dancing, the camera zoomed in on Mirania and Zesha. Both were standing beside each other, leaning against the wall behind them as Syrenne and Lowell were chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Zesha asked, blinking.

Lowell grinned, nudging Zesha with his elbow. "You and Mirania should dance together!"

"Wh-" Mirania nearly choked on a small tart but managed to swallow it down before bursting, "What!?"

Syrenne grinned, she and Lowell pushing Zesha and Mirania closer together. "Come on," She teased, "I know you two want to..."

Zesha tried to pull back, but Lowell pushed a little too forcefully in return, causing Zesha to fall on top of Mirania and onto the floor.

"H-hey!"

"Ow!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Lowell, I will _kill _you if you don't leave me and Mirania alone!" Zesha was heard snapping as Lowell rushed off, worried for his life while Syrenne laughed in the background.

The camera was then _passed_ to Ariela as it pointed towards Zoran, who was grinning. "You want me to get some punch?" He spoke up, grinning.

Ariela was heard giggling a little off-screen. "Sure, Zoran. Thank you..."

As Zoran went off, Ariela pointed the camera towards Mystical, who was attempting to coach Emily and Dagran for dancing, specifically for a waltz.

"One two three, one two three, left two three, right two three...you got this, I think! You got this!" Mystical was practically jumping up and down, cheering as Dagran and Emily both blushed, trying not to look to Mystical as their faces were as red as tomatoes with embarrassment, considering it was the first time they danced together like this.

All of a sudden, Dagran tripped, and he yelped in panic, trying to regain balance. Emily attempted to help him, but the two ended up tripping over their own feet, crashing to the ground.

"AAAHHH!" Mystical screamed, running to them. "Are you okay!? I'm sorry I'm such a bad coach for dancing!"

Dagran groaned, as Emily was on top of him. "I-I'm fine...Emily, you okay?"

Emily blushed, getting off him and helping him up. "Yeah, I'm okay, Dagran. Um, are you injured?"

"M-maybe. Maybe not. I can't tell."

* * *

_Fanfiction Reactions!_

"So, uh..." Yurick blushed slightly, adjusting his dress a little. "You guys voted for this also, buttt...we just realized there may be a problem. One, if we just go and randomly choose someone's fanfic, they're going to be _mad_ about it. I mean, it's us reacting to their fanfics, and some people might not mind the reactions. Some people _might_ mind, though so..._before we ever do a fanfiction reaction, we'll make sure to ask that fanfic author if it's okay for us to 'react' to reading one of their fanfics._ So, if any of you guys write fanfiction about us and you don't mind us reacting in any way whatsoever, please, go ahead and tell us! For now, though, authors Mystical Authoress and Orphic Wordsmith have happily let us react to any of their fanfics about us! So today, we're going to do a reaction to the fanfic '_After The Fall' _by Orphic Wordsmith, which is a crossover between _The Last Story _and _The Devil's Carnival!_ Take it away!"

**Chapter 1 reactions**

_"Oh no."_ Dagran managed, burying his head in his hands. "Oh my gosh. What!? Wait, so me and the Count are in_ Hell_ in this fanfic!?"

"And Hell is a carnival." Arganan managed weakly. "I don't know how I should feel about this..."

Zangurak didn't look shocked. If anything, he looked slightly indifferent. "If anything, I'm not surprised that you two both ended up in Hell. Though it is interesting that it's a carnival..."

_"WHAT!?"_

"It's supposed to be a crossover between the Devil's Carnival and our fandom," Mirania noted, "So having people meet in such different ways is interesting to see...wait, wait wait..." She blinked. "Dagran, you just kissed both the Twin and the Painted Doll in one chapter."

Dagran chuckled sheepishly, blushing a little. "Well, then...that's interesting..." He trailed off awkwardly.

Zepha chuckled slightly. "I think it'll be fun to read.."

Zesha grinned. "Agreed, brother.."

**Chapter 2 reactions**

"I just kissed the Doll." Arganan whispered, staring. "I just kissed her...well, actually,_ she_ kissed _me. _I don't know how to feel about this!"

"Well," Syrenne spoke, looking to him and partially smirking, "How do you feel about it?"

"Umm...mostly embarrassed. I mean, it's nice to know that she likes me, but...I just _stabbed someone to get her approval in the story!"_

"And then you get chased by three bloodthirtsty people." Mystical spoke up, grinning. "According to what Orphic told me, those three chasing you, Arganan, are supposed to be the Rosy Bayonettes..."

"Ah." He shivered a bit. "I'm not sure if I like that."

"I don't think you're supposed to like that." Therius pointed out.

"True."

Jirall winced. "For some reason, I can't help but feel slightly bad for the 'Agent' character..."

**Chapter 3 reactions**

_"What."_

Arganan stared, before facepalming himself. "Oh my gosh. We both kissed _the same woman_, Dagran! I can't imagine this ending well."

"To be honest that_ is_ awkward." Dagran stated, blushing slightly. "Sucks that I got killed though. Are the Rosy Bayonettes that strong?"

Syrenne chuckled. "Maybe I could get along with 'em, Lowell! We could go out drinking with them..."

_"Or they'll take our baby captive."_ Lowell whispered. Apparently he did _not _like the idea of going out with the Rosy Bayonettes if given the chance.

Syrenne went pale at that, putting one hand to her own pregnant stomach. "Er..good point."

Zael stared. "That Twin guy really likes to play tricks, doesn't he?"

"Definitely." Dagran and Arganan both managed, blushing slightly.

Calista was reading— "Dagran, you talk with Lucifer. _Lucifer_ of all people!"

"Wait, I'm _alive!?_ But I just got killed!" Dagran gasped, reading as fast as he could. "Where is that part!?"

Arganan winced as he read the last part of the chapter. "I don't think this game with the Twin will end too well."

Asthar chuckled weakly. "Yeah...I don't think so, either..."

* * *

_Conclusion!_

"Thank you so much for watching!" Yurick grinned, waving at the camera. "And thank you, Mystical, for joining us for this episode!"

Mystical grinned back at Yurick and everyone else. "Thanks for letting me join!"

Everyone happily waved at the camera. "See you next episode!"


	31. Episode 31

_Episode 31_

"Hello!" Almost everyone greeted, waving at the camera.

Dagran grinned. "Welcome back, and Happy Halloween! As you may or may not notice by now, Yurick and Therius aren't here..." He looked around, toying with the fake werewolf claws he had on. "Yup, they're not here."

"Wait, why?" Calista asked, looking around as she adjusted her witch's hat. "I thought they'd be here. It's Halloween!"

"Well," Syrenne responded, chuckling. She was dressed as a succubus, devil horns and all. "Turns out the two got sick from overeating and dancing at the ball from last episode, so they're not going to be around much. We did however get to record the Fanfiction Reaction before they got really sick, so we're going to show that off first before we do the Q and A this time." She looked to Lowell, chuckling. "Hit it!"

"Got it!" Lowell (dressed as a mummy) shouted from off-camera, before it switched to...

* * *

_Fanfiction Reactions!_

**The following are reactions to the fanfic _"Her Last Love"_ by GamerGirlQueen, which can be found on Wattpad. And yes, GamerGirlQueen gave us permission to record reactions.**

**Chapter 1 **

"Whoa." Zael stared. "I have a sister!?"

Calista stared. "Whoa...mind blown..." She trailed off slowly.

Yurick stared also. "This will be interesting."

**Chapter 2**

"Jirall is a baby though." Zepha responded, chuckling. "Good for the author to point it out!"

Jirall glared at him, blushing. "Hey! Who was the one screaming in his sleep last night about spiders?" He shot back.

Zepha glared at him. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT!"

Asthar (dressed as one of the 'Glad Hands' characters from The Devil's Carnival: Alleluia! movie) gasped, his face white from all the makeup rather than fright. "You two, can't you take this outside!? Don't do it here!"

**Chapter 3**

Arganan (dressed as a vampire, complete with the cape and fangs) winced at Adaline's backstory. "Ouch. Her backstory might actually take the cake for 'who has the most tragic backstory' in the entire fanfic..."

"Why are there so many crabs and skeletons...?" Therius trailed off slowly. "I mean, I understand that it's a shipwreck, but that many?"

Yurick shuddered. "I don't want to go through that again. Being poisoned sucks."

**Chapter 4**

"Yurick! You're riding the beast with Adaline!" Mirania exclaimed, giggling.

Yurick stared. "I'm what?"

Therius stared in horror. "Yurick...?"

Yurick looked to Therius. "But I thought I hated her last chapter! I don't understand!"

"Well," Zangurak responded, skimming through the fanfic. He had attempted to dress like Gannondorf at Zesha and Zepha's advice (and Zesha and Zepha were, well, banshees for Halloween). "You and the OC Adaline are paired together in this fanfic. That might be a very influential factor as of why you both are sharing a flying beast."

"Oh."

**Chapter 5**

"This is official." Dagran sighed. "Jirall is now a p**k."

Jirall gasped He was wearing a white sheet over his head with eyeholes—the classic ghost costume. "What!? H-hey, I'm not that much a jerk am I...?" He trailed off, looking to everyone else who was facepalming themselves and shaking their heads.

"Shame on you Jirall." Asthar muttered. "I should have said something.."

**Chapter 6**

Syrenne chuckled as Yurick blushed with embarrassment. "Ooh, the haunted house is in here! Lowell told me you pissed your pants while you were in there. Is that true?"

"I-It's not!" Yurick weakly defended, blushing. "It was sweat! _Loads of sweat! I did not pee my pants!"_

**Chapter 7**

"Wait, wait, waaaaiittt."

Lowell blinked. "Adaline has another friend!"

"Another friend? Interesting..." Zesha mused. "I wonder what he's like..."

**Chapter 8**

"I do _not_ want to die that badly." Dagran whispered, clinging onto Emily (who was dressed as Princess Zelda, pointy ears and all!). "That's a nightmare I definitely don't want to get."

Zesha winced. "I...think this is foreshadowing something bad to happen in later chapters. Whatever it is, I don't know."

Arganan nodded. "I should save this on Wattpad later. It'll be interesting to read more of it!"

* * *

"WE'RE BACK!" Therius shouted from outside the room, before he and Yurick rushed in. "S-sorry for being late..."

Yurick was dressed up as a pirate captain, with the mean hook and all, while Therius was dressed up as...

"A cat?" Zael asked. He apparently had dressed up like a cat too. "Therius, you and I got the same costume!"

"Almost the same costume." Therius noted, adjusting his white cat ears. "I'm a white cat and you're a black cat, Zael."

Asthar chuckled as he looked to Yurick's fake hook. "Nice costume, Yurick."

"Thanks." Yurick responded quickly. "Therius and I are feeling better now, so we just got back."

Mirania giggled. "Perfect timing!" She exclaimed. She was wearing one of those cute maid outfits, but there were fake bloodstains on it.

"Oh?" Therius looked to Mirania. "Mirania, why are there bloodstains on your outfit?"

"Oh, this?" Mirania looked to her costume. "It's supposed to be a replica of the outfit I wear in one of Mystical's new fanfics, _The Echo Hotel. _She put it up just recently and it's a horror fanfic. And I figured since it's Halloween, why not wear it now?" She smiled at that. "I appear in the first chapter and I think that's really cool. You're in there too, Yurick!"

"I am?" Yurick looked up at her. "What kind of stuff do I wear in it?"

"Uh...hotel staff-wear, I guess. I didn't pay too much attention."

"Oh. Hmm..." He tried to think. "Maybe we could do a live Fanfiction Reaction—after the Q and A that is!"

Lowell grinned, typing onto a laptop. "I'm looking for it now!"

* * *

_Q and A_

**hunterxx70**

_Heyyy i love your story, keep goin v_  
_Btw i have a dare for yurick: wear a maid costume and cat ears and tail and do the cat pose or use ur boxer only and dance caramelldansen on the beach._

Yurick's eyes widened in horror as Syrenne giggled.

"Let's do this!" Lowell enthusiastically shouted just as Yurick screamed in terror.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

**15 minutes later...**

Yurick blushed as he sat on the ground, his legs crossed and arms crossed over his chest, obviously pouting. He was wearing the maid costume, cat ears and tail, his tail flicking back and forth.

Arganan, among others in the group, looked like he was about to give a fangirl scream but restrained himself, hugging Asthar tightly as he gazed at Yurick.

"I-it's so cute.." He managed, squeezing Asthar's hand.

Asthar looked equally amused. "Now we have three cats in the room..."

Zael, Therius and Yurick all blushed, looking to each other, quite unsure of what to say as everyone else exchanged looks of amusement and "awwwssss".

**Yuricklover1123**

_Hehehe that was AMAZING!_  
_Questions/dares:_  
_Dagran: "Make sure to show that video of our date that we did between episodes!" *kisses him on the cheek* ;) (remember, from last episode?)_  
_(That's really all to be honest. Lol I can't think of anything else!)_

Dagran blushed as Emily kissed him on the cheek, and he kissed her on the cheek in return. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I forgot about showing the video!"

"Well," Zesha responded, chuckling, "We did have the ball last episode. But it doesn't appear that we have any other questions this time, so we could probably show it this time."

"Then..." Jirall chuckled as he looked to the happy couple, "Let's show it!"

* * *

**Warning: The following contains footage of Dagran and Emily's date that we forgot to show last episode. Contains lots of fluff.**

Dagran and Emily blushed as they walked through the Market of Lazulis City.

"This was the most romantic place you could think of?" Emily asked, looking to Dagran curiously.

Dagran blushed. "Well, I do travel a lot being a mercenary, so it's not easy to find a permanent place that I can always go to when romancing others..." He trailed off, blushing a bit more. "I did find this nice cafe though—they have a whole lot of types of tea, cakes and other things."

"Really!?" Emily's eyes seemed to shine at that, a grin slowly widening on her face. "Oh my gosh that sounds awesome!"

Dagran looked a little worried as he ruffled her hair. "J-just thought I'd ask...do you eat as much as Mirania does?"

She blinked, staring up at him. "Oh, no. Why do you ask?"

Dagran heaved a sigh of relief, blushing. "Erm...ask Mirania later."

_Oh thank goodness I don't need to be spending all the gold I brought with me for this..._

The two found the cafe, which was rather cute in terms of decor. Some of the plants appeared to glow in the dark, giving off a romantic atmosphere with the pretty flowers added in. There were some fireflies, and, of course, lots of food to choose from. After the two decided to share pieces of chocolate and vanilla angel cake, they sat down on a table.

Dagran blushed, before getting a forkful of chocolate cake and pointing it towards her. "Um...say aahh.." He trailed off, blushing.

Emily giggled, before biting into the piece of cake. "Mm..." She swallowed, before smiling and taking a forkful of vanilla cake, pointing it towards Dagran's mouth. "Say ahh!"

Dagran blushed even more, before biting into the little piece of cake and swallowing, chuckling afterwards. "Thanks.."

Emily smiled back. "You're welcome!"

Dagran blushed, remembering the next thing they had to do—make out for five minutes.

So he simply leaned forwards and kissed her.

**Five minutes later...**

Both Emily and Dagran were still kissing, and then they pulled apart, panting and gasping for breath.

Dagran took a deep breath, thankful that he was finally able to breathe as he looked to Emily. "A-are you okay!?"

Emily blushed, nodding. "Ah, yeah, I'm okay..." She checked the clock nearby. "Oh wow we actually made out for five minutes!"

Dagran chuckled a bit. "Yeah, we did." He smiled at her. "I love you, Emily."

Emily smiled back at him. "Love you too, Dagran!"

* * *

_Fanfiction Reactions! (again)_

**The following contains reactions to Mystical Authoress' fanfic "****_The Echo Hotel." _Yes, it might be a shameless plug to promote my fanfic BUT EVERYBODY PLEASE READ THE FANFIC—**

**Therius: (sighs) "Can we get to the reactions already?"**

**Mystical: "Oh, um, okay. Go ahead!"**

**Arganan: (shakes his head) "I'm pretty sure that just broke the fourth wall, Mystical and Therius."**

**Mystical: "What are you doing here!? You guys have fanfiction reactions to do! Do them!"**

**Syrenne: "Alright! Just give us a sec! Lowell's still trying to find it—"**

**Lowell: "FOUND IT!"**

**Mystical: (sighs) "Okay...can you guys do it now?"**

**Everyone else: _"OKAY!"_**

* * *

_Two minutes later—okay, NOW we're actually doing the reactions!_

**Chapter 1**

Arganan groaned, burying his head in his hands. "Why is it always me that's the victim!? _Why!? I thought I was her most favourite character!"_

Asthar chuckled a bit. "I heard from somewhere that often the characters one likes are the ones they like to torture a lot, so that probably means Mystical really likes you!"

"Yes, but did that _have_ to include being attacked by unknown beings and then _shoved into a laundry cart by Mirania!?"_

Mirania smiled as she read it. "I never thought of myself being the villain character in a horror setting. I want to read more!"

"Who could have attacked Arganan though?" Zael mused. "And if he's not the first victim of the hotel staff as Yurick implied in the fic, then...who were the first victims...?"

Everyone else went awkwardly silent at that.

Zepha coughed a bit to try to break the silence. "Well, I'm sure we'll find out." He managed. "Besides, if we see more torture of Arganan I might actually be interested in reading more..."

Arganan sighed, wanting to slap his own forehead. "I really hope I don't end up being killed off by the second chapter."

Zangurak grinned slightly. "I just wonder who runs the hotel in the fic. I thought it would be Arganan, actually, but since it's not..."

**Chapter 2**

_"Who's Lisa?"_ Zael spoke up.

Everybody else facepalmed themselves at that while Calista blushed.

"Z-Zael...that's the alias I used when I first met you..."

"Oh. OH!" Zael blushed. "I-I'm sorry!"

Dagran blushed slightly. "Why do I have the feeling that this fanfic is going to start overflowing with ArgananxDagran?" He muttered under his breath.

Arganan was equally blushing. "I have a feeling I'm not going to be killed off, but...converted into being one of the hotel staff!? I can't imagine that being _peaceful..."_

Asthar was reading carefully. "The staff seem overly-friendly.." He mused quietly.

Yurick blushed slightly. "Why am I the guy in charge of the elevator?"

"Because you're short and cute enough?" Therius suggested, but then blushed even more. "N-no, I meant non-intimidating! Right, _non-intimidating!"_

Yurick's face went a beet red as Calista read her lines in the chapter. "I sound like I'm flirting with Therius." She commented.

"I think you were trying to in the fic, Lady Calista." Therius responded softly, still blushing from earlier.

Zangurak was not amused. "I still want to know who the heck the owner is." He muttered, pouting a bit.

Syrenne chuckled, reading. "Well, we'll find out soon. I wonder if I'll show up!"

"Well," Lowell responded, "You probably will. As a raging alcoholic!" He cheered, pumping a fist into the air.

Syrenne responded by smacking him in the face. Lowell went flying to the ground as she glared at him. "Oy! You know I haven't touched alcohol for quite a while now!" She huffed.

Lowell chuckled sheepishly, getting up. "I was joking, sweetheart...sorry..."

"Do you think anyone will get pregnant in the fic?" Zesha suddenly asked.

Everyone else went silent, before they all stared at Zesha.

"Let's hope that no one gets mysteriously pregnant in this fanfic." Jirall managed. "Because...as far as I remember from my horror movie challenge from watching all those movies, anyone who gets mysteriously pregnant in horror movies usually ends up dying or birthing something of great evil."

Everyone looked even more terrified at that, too scared to say anything else.

* * *

**HAUNTED HOUSE FOOTAGE THAT YURICK DIDN'T WANT US AIRING DUE TO ALL THE MASSIVE SWEAR WORDS BUT—**

"Hold it! What!?" Yurick stared at Lowell in horror. "Lowell, you told me you deleted that footage!"

Lowell gave his best evil laugh, grinning ear to ear. "Nope! I kept it with me!"

Jirall moaned, holding his head in both hands. "Noooo..." His eyes glinted in the light of the room, before lunging at Lowell. "Give me the tape _now!"_

"NEVERRRRR!"

The two proceeded to run around the room, battle cries coming from Jirall as Lowell kept running and screaming. Eventually Zepha got sick of this, pulling Jirall away from Lowell before the young noble could do any harm to the ice mage.

Zepha was sighing, shaking his head. "Jirall, it's not the end of the world if—"

"I almost leapt into your arms screaming!" Jirall blurted out, blushing as he looked to Zepha. "If footage of it gets out I swear that I'll never hear the end of it!"

Asthar facepalmed himself. "It was Zangurak's fault, though, for using that sheet and throwing it over his head to scare us at the end. It didn't even have eyeholes—"

Zangurak had his turn to groan. "It _did_. It's just that Zesha and Zepha cut them out in the wrong area! I couldn't see anything at all!"

"Lord Zangurak, you didn't specify where exactly to cut the eyeholes..." Zesha trailed off in response.

Calista shivered at the memory of the haunted house. "Never in my life did I think that Zael could actually be a convincing zombie...I kept blasting him with light magic until he started screaming in pain! Zael, I'm so sorry..."

Zael gently ruffled Calista's hair, kissing her forehead. "It's okay, Calista...unfortunately I still have bruises from that incident. Never am I ever volunteering to help out with a haunted house again!"

Mirania looked to Therius. "Shouldn't we be showing everyone watching this show the tape?"

Therius blinked. "Speaking of that—where is it...?" He trailed off, looking around.

Lowell looked down at his hand, realizing he didn't hold the tape anymore. "That's weird, I had it in my hand—"

All of a sudden—

—_**The lights went out.**_

Everyone took one second to pause before screaming simultaneously in horror.

* * *

_Conclusion_

It was pitch black in the room, until Yurick was seen shaking a glowstick, the eerie green glow of it coming to life.

"I have no idea what's going on." Yurick managed, looking to the camera while everyone else got emergency glowsticks or flashlights to use. "I'm so sorry, everybody watching! Umm, I think we're just going to stop the show here unless we can get these lights back on—"

Therius cleared his throat, holding up a glow-in-the-dark lantern. "Yurick?"

"Yeah?" Yurick looked to Therius. "What is it?"

Therius looked rather pale, though it was hard to tell.

"Th-there's something behind you..." The white knight trailed off, before a glowing white blob leaped up, roaring.

_"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"_ Therius and Yurick clung to each other for life as the the glowing white blob ran towards them, before the white knight and the fire mage ran out of the room screaming.

The white blob then laughed, casting off the white sheet to reveal that it was Arganan underneath, holding up a lantern.

"Th-that was good..." He managed, a grin on his face as he looked to Asthar, who was holding a few glowsticks. "I did it! I actually scared them!"

Asthar chuckled, before he screamed as he felt something cold grab his ankle. "OH **** WHAT THE **** IS GRABBING ME!?" He desperately tried to shake it off, before whoever grabbed him let go, laughing. "Z-Zesha is that you!?"

Zesha chuckled, getting up and holding up another lantern. "Yup. That was me." He responded, chuckling as Asthar blushed of embarrassment. "Man, that was good...I used some dry ice for that just now, so apologies for any frostbite I might have given you."

That was when a whole bunch of tiny spiders landed on Zesha. The right-hand man of Zangurak screamed, trying to bat them off. "GET 'EM OFF ME! OH MY GOSH THESE SPIDERS DANG IT!"

Mirania and Syrenne were giggling. "The spiders are fake!" Syrenne called out, before bursting into even more laughter. "Th-that was good!"

Zesha blushed furiously, looking to them. "Oh, you..." He trailed off slowly as he plucked a plastic spider out of his hair.

That was when zombie hands grabbed everyone and they all screamed at once, before said zombies laughed and revealed themselves to be Zangurak, Zepha, Jirall, Zael and Calista as well as Lowell, Dagran and Emily.

"N-nice one," Mirania managed shakily as Calista laughed. "That was good..."

"Thanks." Jirall responded, smiling a bit.

That was when all the glowsticks and lanterns went out, leaving the room in awkward darkness.

"I don't think this is supposed to be happening." Emily managed.

"Wait, it wasn't?" Dagran asked. "No one else planned any extra pranks?"

"Uh, no." Everyone else responded at once.

"Oh."

That was when Therius and Yurick turned on the lights, and everyone screamed at once. The white knight and Yurick both laughed, holding onto each other as eveyrone stared at them in disbelief.

"C-crap it's bright in here..." Lowell trailed off, rubbing his eyes. "Owie..."

Therius chuckled a bit, grinning. "Happy Halloween." He teased softly.

"Nice one, guys." Zael responded, grinning.

"Thanks!" Yurick grinned back, before looking to the camera. "So, I guess this concludes our Halloween episode! So...thank you for watching, and..."

Everyone looked to the camera—

**_"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"_**

* * *

**Author note: Thank you SO MUCH for reading this and my other fanfics! XDDDD I wish you all a Happy Halloween! XDD**

**I also realized that this is Episode 31. And Hallowen is on the _31st_ of October. What a coincidence! XD**


	32. Episode 32

_Episode 32_

"Hello!" Everyone greeted the camera.

Therius blushed slightly. "Ah, apologies for the lack of episodes lately...we've all been very busy, as Christmas is coming up in the next month. We hope to get at least one more episode up before Christmas after this one, but we'll see..."

* * *

_Q and A_

_**bkool899 **_

_I really like this story so far! I just finished the game for the first time last night so I'm super new to this fandom but I didn't want to let go of these characters yet so I came and found your story! Btw I have questions too!_  
_Syrenne: I know I almost died when I thought Lowell was dead and so, what would you have done if he stayed dead?_  
_Lowell: How much are you looking forward to your little girl and can we offer suggestions for names? (Karin for example? XP )_  
_Calista/Zael: When are you guys going to have kids?! ;)_  
_Zangurak: I dare you to at least attempt a date with someone! Doesn't really matter who but, you must try to be romantic!_  
_Well, that's all of the questions I can think of right now so, I love you guys!_

Syrenne looked down. "I..I don't know what I would have done if he stayed dead, honestly." She managed. She looked a bit sad at the question. "I..don't know."

Lowell gently ruffled Syrenne's hair. "But we don't have to answer." He responded, smiling comfortingly. "Because I am alive. I'm not dead."

Syrenne grinned back at him softly, nodding. "Thanks, Lowell."

He kissed her cheek. "Anytime, sweetheart." He looked to the camera, chuckling. "Syrenne and I are really really excited! Our little girl should be born in the next month...two months?" He blushed, looking to Syrenne. "Honey, when will this happen?"

Syrenne blushed, sighing. "Lowell, she's going to be here in a month. A MONTH."

"Oh." It then hit him. "OH." He then smiled. "Karin sounds like a nice name for our baby, Syrenne. What do you think."

"Hmm..." Syrenne tried to think, then grinned. "You know what? I like it too! Let's go with tha'—thanks for the suggestion!"

Calista and Zael both blushed. "What!? Um, er..." Zael started blabbering incomprehensible things, unsure of what to say, and Calista's face was as red as tomato.

"Er speaking of that..." Calista fake-coughed. "I have yet to inform you, uncle."

Arganan as well as everyone else turned to her. "What...?"

Zael blushed, laying a hand on Calista's belly. "Er...we went to the doctor's earlier today and...Calista is a week pregnant." He managed.

Everyone gasped.

"Really!?"

"Oh my gosh you're going to have children!"

Lowell chuckled, patting Zael on the back. "Congratulations! I imagine the castle will be a lot louder now." He grinned as he saw Zael blush at that.

Calitsa blushed, putting a hand to her stomach. "O-oh my gosh...I still can't believe it..."

Mirania giggled, hugging her. "Congratulations, Calista!"

As soon as Yurick read out the thing for Zangurak to do, Zangurak frowned.

"Who would I date? Practically everyone is taken." He managed.

"Oh. True."

There was the sound of crickets chirping.

Zangurak sighed. "Well, we'll find someone...eventually..."

xXGirlGamerXx

_Okay so, in the shipwreck chapter, when Yurick got poisoned, Adaline hates seeing people get hurt, unless they are evil, hurt her loved ones, or, in her opinion, need to die, for example, Jirall, but anyway, she felt bad so she goes to find the poison and helps Yurick because she feels bad. Once she helps Yurick, they both realize that they aren't that bad after all, and they just got off on the wrong foot. So they end up being friends and neither of them realize, yet, that they are actually hopelessly in love with one another. That's the idea of the chapter, sorry if that was confusing. Also, I'm really really sorry your characters are OOC, or not in the story at all, because I'm really bad at writing so if I do a fanfiction, they characters may start out okay, but later on they get really OOC. So I am sorry for that and I hope you'll forgive me. Oh, one more thing before I get on with the dares. For Halloween, I'm going to be a cat too! Just wanted to put that out there._

_Dares: Watch the anime Another and tell us what you think._

"Ohhhh." Everyone blinked, nodding.

Therius grinned. "I think we all understand now. Thank you for the explanation!"

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING ARE REACTIONS TO THE FIRST EPISODE OF THE ANIME 'ANOTHER,' AS REQUESTED BY xXGirlGamerXx.**

"Whoa."

"Wait, what!?"

"So this Misaki is a ghost now?" Zangurak mused. "Interesting..."

"Hands up if you think the main boy in the story will die by the end of the anime series." Zepha spoke up. Basically everyone raised their hands.

Yurick had his face buried in Therius' chest, too scared to say a thing as he shuddered. Therius gently ruffled Yurick's hair, looking up at the camera.

"Um, I...probably should have warned you there were ghosts, Yurick." He managed. "Sorry."

Yurick continued to curl up against him. "I-it's fine...a-at least I didn't pee my pants this time..."

* * *

_Q and A! cont._

_**xXGirlGamerXx cont.**_

_Questions: If you had a Geass, what would you do with it?_

_Have you read the book Maximum Ride? If so, what are your opinions on it? I love Maximum Ride._

_Can you have characters from other fandoms guest star on the show? Please?_

_oh, yeah, one more thing..._

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_

"What is a Geass?" Yurick asked, blinking. "Never heard of it before."

Mirania was searching it up on the laptop. "A Geass is a supernatural ability which certain people can bestow upon others..."

Zepha grinned. "'Seal of an Absolute Sound' sounds like a Geass I'd like to try..."

"Really?" Zangurak looked to Zepha. "Personally I'd go with the power of_ absolute obedience_. So no one can betray me." He chuckled at that.

"Altering memories could be useful," Jirall mused, and Zesha seemed to nod in agreement with that.

"Actually," Arganan spoke up, looking to Zangurak, "Why don't you consider the geass_ to be loved?_ That way you can make anyone fall in love with you."

Zangurak blushed slightly at that, but he gave the Count of Lazulis a good glare. "No."

"I admit I read Maximum Ride before." Asthar chuckled a bit. "I actually quite liked it. The only thing is.." he frowned a bit. "I don't understand how all those children managed on their own without their father for quite some time. It's unfortunate they didn't have an actual adult to guide them."

"Can we have characters from other fandoms guest star on the show?" Yurick tried to think. "Well, as much as we'd like to, the moment we start doing that we'd have to change the category of this show from exclusively The Last Story to a crossover thing, which would probably make it harder for other viewers to find. And...we don't know that many universes other than ours, so it would be difficult. Maybe we could consider making a separate show where we do have people from other fandoms guest star on the show, but on this particular show? No, sorry. It'll just be a bit too complicated for us."

"Plus," Therius spoke up, wincing, "We honestly don't even know HOW to get people from other fandoms on the show. Horace suggested that we could make some dimension-travelling device, but until we make one that works without anyone getting harmed we can't quite do that..."

_**Yuricklover1123 **_

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN! XDD_  
_Yay! That was SOO GOOD! I practically started blushing like mad when I read the part about the video! XD anyway, question time!_  
_Dagran: "hey...umm.. *blushes* weird question but... Name 10 things you like about me. They can be about my personality, or my physical features, or both!"_  
_Everyone else: guys, I just want to let y'all know that you are probably the bestest friends I've ever had in my entire life, and I don't know where I would be without y'all!_

Dagran blushed, looking to Emily. "Ten things? Ummm..." He took a deep breath. "I like a lot more than ten things...I like everything about you, Emily!" He chuckled a bit at this. "But, okay, ten things...well, I love the way you smile. I like how you have such a cheerful presence, and I think you blushing is cute."

Calista was counting secretly with her fingers. "One, two, three..."

Dagran didn't notice, continuing. "Your laugh is so amusing, and no matter what you wear you're always pretty, you're always beautiful."

"Four, five..."

"I love..." Dagran trailed off, before hugging Emily, blushing. "H-honestly, I could go on for hours. Are you sure I should just continue?"

"Awwwwww..." Everyone else went. Dagran blushed even more, still latching onto Emily tightly.

* * *

_Conclusion_

"I'm sorry this is such a short episode..." Therius trailed off. "We'll make it up by next episode, because that will be a _Christmas _episode (regardless of how late or early we get it up). Please, feel freee to bring in suggestions as of what we should do that episodes. I'm still debating whether we should wear those Christmas sweaters—"

_"Those are the ugliest things in the world."_ Jirall interrupted, glaring at Therius. "Don't you _dare_ make us wear them."

Arganan chuckled a bit. "Honestly, some of us would look better in those sweaters than the rest of us. I think it just depends,,,"

Asthar looked to him. "Do you want to wear one?"

Arganan shook his head. "Goodness, no. I'd look_ terrible_ and I'd end up getting tangled in it. Artificial limbs, remember?"

"Ah, right..."

Syrenne chuckled, looking to Lowell. "You're wearing an ugly Christmas sweater."

"What!?" Lowell blushed. "Geez...oh, well, okay, I guess I could wear one. Are you sure, Syrenne, that you wish your beloved husband to wear what Jirall claims to be the ugliest thing in the world?"

Syrenne smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Yup!" She then looked to her pregnant belly, blushing. "Th-th' baby could be here by Christmas..."

Mirania gasped, a wide grin appearing on her face. "We'd have a Christmas baby! That would be so cute!" She squealed, clapping her hands together.

Even Zesha seemed rather amused. "Imagine how loud it would get with an infant..." He mused.

Zepha grinned. "Well, that should be interesting."

Calista and Zael both blushed, Zael looking to Calista's stomach and putting a hand to it. Both were probably wondering how loud their child would be when he or she was born.

Yurick smiled sheepishly, waving at the camera. "Thanks for joining us! See you next time!"


	33. Episode 33: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!

_**Episode 33: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!**_

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone shouted at the camera.

Therius chuckled a bit as he smiled at the camera. "Welcome back and Merry Christmas (even though this episode is up really late)! We'll get on with some questions that you guys left for us since last episode!"

* * *

**Q and A**

_**xXGirlGamerXx **_

_Okay, first off, I honestly have never seen the Another anime, BUT I am reading the manga. Also, I totally forgot Yurick was scared of that type of stuff... Sorry, Yurick... Second, a Geass is a power from the anime Code Geass, which is connected to one of my dares. And finally, I understand. I gues it probably would make things a bit complicated to have other fandoms on the show._

_Dares: Please watch Code Geass, but only show your reactions to the last episode of the series. God, that episode broke my heart... I'm not giving away any spoilers._

_React to the Tokyo Ghoul scene "Kaneki vs. Jason" UNCENSORED! That may be the most important part. UNCENSORED!_

_Play a round of Spatoon against each other._

_Truth: What should I do when I'm too HYPER?!_

_Do you have any advice for me on how to be a better writer? If you do that'd be great._

_Since you said the next chapter would be up around Christmas..._

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

"Ummmm…." Therius winced. "Yeah, about the ending of Code Geass…thing is, we were going to watch it, but then all the electricity cut out suddenly just as we were about to watch it. So sorry, we don't have it for this episode! However, we do have reactions to the "Kaneki vs. Jason" UNCENSORED scene, so please enjoy that instead!"

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS REACTIONS TO THE TOKYO GHOUL SCENE "Kaneki vs. Jason" UNCENSORED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I DON'T OWN IT.**

"_OH MY GOSH WHY IS THERE ALL THIS BLOOD!?"_

"_AAAAGGGHHH WHAT!? __**WHY IS THAT GUY'S FACE COMPLETELY SWELLING UP!?"**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"HOLD ME! HOLD MEEEE!"

"I-I can't watch…I_-I just can't…"_

In short, everyone was horrified by what they saw.

* * *

**Q and A cont.**

"Spatoon?" Therius had to look at the letter again. "Oh, _Splatoon!_ We could definitely play that. We could be in teams…" He looked to Yurick. "But…erm, who would actually be willing to play it?"

Everyone instinctively raised their hands at this. "ME!"

Yurick stared. "Uhhhhh okay….I don't think we have that many controllers…"

That was when Horace came in, dragging a huge machine.

"M-Master Yurick!" He gasped, huffing and panting for breath. "I-I just created this machine here….see, with one press of this button it can make a virtual landscape…you can use it to make the area look like a 'Splatoon' area!"

Zael grinned at that. "That's great! But…" He looked to Arganan. "We won't get charged for property damage, will we?"

Arganan sighed at that. "Yes, you will be if we do it here in the Great Hall. In the Military Wing should be fine, though…"

* * *

**MUCH LATER IN THE MILITARY WING, AFTER SETTING UP THE SPLATOON MATCH…(AND I DON'T OWN SPLATOON)**

"Okay…" Therius took a deep breath as he chose a Splatoon weapon after a few minutes of thinking, picking up the Splat Roller. "Is everyone ready?" He asked, looking to the others.

"YES!" The others cheered. Everyone else had already chosen their weapons, and unlike Therius who had taken the time to choose, everyone just kind of went for whatever weapon they could grab.

The teams were this (please note that Syrenne was nine months pregnant so she couldn't participate due to not wanting to risk her baby's health, Horace couldn't participate due to him being the one managing the machine that created the virtual Splatoon platform) so :

Team Blue: Asthar, Zael, Dagran, Yurick, Emily, Zesha,

Team Orange: Arganan, Therius, Lowell, Mirania, Zepha, Jirall

"FIGHT!" Syrenne screamed. She'd be the one judging the match while the others fought each other.

Immediately after she shouted at them to go, both teams literally started shooting at each other. Yurick shrieked as he ducked Therius trying to shoot orange paint at him, charging at him with the roller. Therius, in return, as he realized that Yurick was dodging his every shot and charging at him with a splat roller, decided to run for his life.

Asthar and Arganan both ran into each other after trying to shoot at Lowell and Dagran respectively, and Dagran winced as he heard both men groan painfully.

"So much for that." Dagran managed before shooting Lowell. He got a headshot, Lowell screeching as he got a face full of paint.

"Hey! You ruined my handsome looks!" Lowell lamented, shooting right back at Dagran and managing to hit his shoulder.

Dagran laughed, shooting at Lowell, who shrieked and ran.

No one had followed Jirall in particular, so he was happily skipping past the fighting duos and just spraying orange paint wherever he went…

….at least until Zesha started shooting at him and the poor guy screamed, running for his life.

Meanwhile, Zael and Emily were trying to shoot at Mirania, who was currently ducking every shot.

"EMILY! GET MIRANIA!" Zael screamed. Emily tried to shoot, but then Mirania suddenly shot back, hitting Zael in the head. Zael screamed again, trying to get paint off his face as Emily quickly ducked another shot from Mirania, hitting Zael again. Zael screamed, tripped, and promptly fell on his face. Emily laughed, shooting at the two once more before rushing off to hide—

When she ran into Dagran, the two colliding at once and falling to the ground as Mirania giggled, watching them.

"How cute!"

* * *

**Two hours later….**

"So…."

Everyone was nursing injuries as everyone kind of kept running into each other during the Splatoon battle. Jirall, Zepha and Zesha had gotten the worst of them, as they just kept shooting at each other the entire time.

Therius wrapped some bandages about Yurick's head (the poor guy got a bump there from getting one precise headshot from the white knight) as he looked to Syrenne.

"So, uh…" He took a deep breath. "Who won, anyway?"

"Um…" Syrenne pulled up a map of the completely painted battlefield (as the point of Splatoon was to cover the most terrain with your team's paint to win). "I think it's a tie."

Everyone stared at the map.

And stared.

And stared some more.

"_WHAT!?"_

* * *

**Q and A continued!**

_**xXGirlGamerXx**__ cont._

"How to be a better writer and what to do when you're too hyper…?" Therius read the questions quietly. "Anyone have any ideas?"

"Which one first?" Zangurak asked. "Hyper or the writing one?"

"Let's go with the hyper one." Lowell suggested, chuckling at that. "To be honest, I would say you should use the extra energy to go and work out a bit! The guys and ladies like it! Besides, getting all the extra energy out will help you calm down instead of suddenly crashing afterwards like Syrenne does when she used to drink a lot back then."

Syrenne scowled, punching him hard in the arm. "Oy! It wasn't that bad!" She murmured, glaring daggers at Lowell, who chuckled sheepishly.

"Well….."

Therius tried to think. "Actually, that's what I do too. I often get out a lot of hyper energy by just doing extra training as a knight…."

"Tea is good for soothing oneself, but make sure they're the non-caffienated ones if you're trying to get less hyper." Mirania spoke up, smiling gently. "Also, I find that eating lots of food really helps! Because then you eat all the food, so you get something delicious and then you get sleepy from eating all the food…." She giggled at that as Dagran winced, remembering the muffin incident.

"Two-hundred-fourteen muffins.." He trailed off under his breath, remembering the horrific blow that had given to his wallet.

"Reading is nice," Calista managed, looking to the camera, "And I often use it to calm down. But when I get really hyper, I usually take a walk around the castle, or the city…."

Everyone else looked to each other.

"Who wants to answer the writing one?" Zesha started.

Zepha looked to Yurick. "Shouldn't we just drag Mystical in here to answer this one? She is a writer of fanfiction…"

"But we've had her on the show quite a bit though." Jirall interjected. "Do we have to bring her on every time?"

"She doesn't come on that often," Zael managed, looking to him, "So we could bring her on. I mean, none of us here are full-fledged writers, and Mystical IS the one putting up the episodes for us in the first place!"

"Well..." Therius held up a note. "We got a note from Mystical just earlier before we started filming the episode. She told me she can't be here, so someone else will have to answer the."

"She's not here?" Asthar looked to the letter. "Can we see the full details of the note?"

"Sounds good."

_Hello everybody! _

_Hope you're all doing well. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYBODY! (And Happy New Year also by the time this gets here, too!) I want to thank everybody who has taken the time to watch the show and read my other fanfics, too—I appreciate it all! XDD I hope you all continue to read the fanfics and watch the show! Thanks!_

_-Mystical Authoress_

"Okay…" Everyone looked to each other. "Who wants to answer the writing question?"

"Why not you, uncle?" Calista suggested, looking to Arganan, who blinked in surprise. "I mean, as being Count of Lazulis I imagine you had to do lots of paperwork…"

Arganan sighed, looking to the camera. "Alright, alright, I'll give advice. Thing is, all you can do is just first write down everything you have on mind. Then read it over and edit. And edit. And continue editing until you think you have everything making sense on the page…"

_**Yuricklover1123 **_

_To Dagran: "Hehehe!" *hugs* "I love you too Dagran! I love your smile, your Amber-colored eyes, and your smexy voice! I love every single thing about you. I have questions tho: _

_1) What would you do if we got married?_

_2) Be honest, have you ever had naughty thoughts about me? ...cause I kinda do sometimes.." *blushes profusely and looks down, avoiding his eyes*_

Dagran chuckled as Emily hugged him, hugging her in return. "I love you too, Emily…"

And then when the questions were asked his face went rather red, especially at the second question. "I-I um, uh…."

Lowell chuckled, watching them. "Awww, you made Dagran speechless, Emily!"

Dagran gave Lowell a brief look, blushing still, before looking to Emily. "H-honestly if we ever did get married, Emily, I, uh…uhh…." He took a deep breath to try to compose himself. "That would be one of the most wonderful days of my life!"

"AWWWWWW!" Everyone else gasped. Dagran's face went red and he buried it into Emily's shoulder, hugging her instinctively.

"So cute…." Mirania trailed off, giggling.

**PLEASE NOTE: Dagran was too flustered at the time to answer the second question, Emily, but we're pretty sure his answer is "YES" to that one.**

* * *

"So," Therius spoke up as he looked to the camera, "I suppose that's all…."

"WAIT."

Everyone looked to Syrenne, who looked panicked. Lowell looked to her, concerned.

"A-are you alright…?"

Syrenne shook her head.

"I…" She took a deep breath.

"I think my water broke."

Everyone else just stared, eyes widening, and…

* * *

**THREE HOURS LATER**

* * *

"So," Yurick started, pointing the camera all around the hospital hallway, "We're just outside Syrenne's hospital room. Her water broke, and think her and Lowell's baby is finally going to be born—!"

"PUSH!" The nurse screamed from inside the hospital room, just before everyone could hear Syrenne and Lowell both screaming painfully (with a very audible 'crack' meaning that Syrenne must have been holding Lowell's hand and most likely broke it in one go).

Everyone else seemed to go pale with complete horror as they listened. Therius swore in his mind that he'd never film an episode whenever it got too close to someone's date for a child being born, mainly because of how crazy it could get…

That was when the cries of a baby could be heard.

Everyone started cheering when Lowell came out with an obviously broken hand.

"Uh…no offense, but can you guys keep it down? You're kinda ruining the moment a little bit with the screaming."

"Sorry." Therius managed, nodding once as Lowell smiled nad went back inside the room where Syrenne and their baby daughter was. Some of the others muttered "dang" in disappointment or simply went soft, chattering happily.

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER…**

Everyone was gathered in Syrenne and Lowell's room, Mirania cooing as Syrenne held the sleeping baby girl in her arms. Syrenne chuckled a bit, looking to Lowell, who grinned and kissed her forehead and then the baby's forehead, saying a barely audible "I love you" to both of them.

"Cute…" Zesha was heard trailing off.

Zepha raised an eyebrow, looking to Zesha. "Do you have a soft spot for children, brother?"

"Wh-what? Me?" Zesha blushed slightly as Mirania giggled. "Uh, no…"

Syrenne chuckled, whispering "I love you too to Lowell and their baby girl as Therius looked to the camera.

"So, uh…" Therius smiled at the camera. "So, we're going to end the episode here. Merry Christmas, everyone!"

"_MERRY CHRISTMAS!"_ Everyone else shouted before the baby woke up, crying.

Lowell groaned, holding his head in both hands. "W-we just got the baby to finally fall asleep! _Guys!"_

"Sorry…" Yurick trailed off awkwardly as Syrenne gave him a death glare. "A-ah, we'll try to help calm her down!"

* * *

**Author note: Oh geez this episode came up so late (and with so many timeskips in the episode but still)! Thank you for reading so far! XDD And now Syrenne and Lowell have a kid sooo expect more fluff in the near future :3 Hope to see you all next episode XDDD**


	34. Episode 34

**Episode 34 (where we lament about how freaking long it took to put up this episode)**

* * *

"H-hi…." Yurick trailed off awkwardly, looking to the camera. "Welcome back to the show! Sorry we didn't get up an episode until now, and now it's past Valentine's day…so, uh, happy belated Valentines day, everybody…"

* * *

_Q and A_

**Guest**

_Best video-blog-thing!_

_Questions_

_Zesha: Are you secretly in love with Mirania?_

_Therius: what is your fav. animal?_

_Dare: Yurick scare Lowell (because revenge :D) and tickle him._

_And Zangurak I can be your date for one day because nobody else wants to. But only to see how romantic you can be :)_

Zesha blushed, looking down. "I-I thought we covered this in the last episode, but yes. I…love Mirania." He managed shyly.

Mirania giggled, but she was blushing slightly also as she held Zesha's hand in hers. "I love you too, Zesha."

Zesha blushed even more. "Thank you…."

Therius had to think. "My favourite animal? I believe it would have to be the tiger…"

Lowell stared at the camera. "Wait…I'm being scared?" He asked, holding his and Syrenne's sleeping baby in his arms.

"BOO!" Yurick shouted from behind him, and Lowell screamed, waking the baby who began to cry again. Syrenne gave Yurick the death glare as Yurick winced, pulling away slowly.

"Uh…s-sorry…."

Syrenne took out both her swords. "You're gonna _pay _for scaring my baby!" She screamed, and Yurick screamed as he rushed out of the room, followed by an enraged Syrenne. Lowell, meanwhile, was trying to soothe the poor baby as Zangurak looked to the camera.

"You truly wish to take me out on a date?" He frowned. "Whoever you are, I will assure you that you will highly regret it."

"That's not why dates are made…" Arganan groaned.

**xXGirlGamerXx **

_Congratulations on the baby girl, Syrenne and Lowell! - Also, thanks for the advice, everyone!_

_Dare: Someone reenact Shakespeare with an inanimate object. (Not sure if this has been done already, but whatever)_

_Question: What is everyone's favorite Pokemon?_

_I couldn't think of stuff today..._

Lowell grinned at the camera, holding the now soothed baby as Yurick was being chased by Syrenne in the background.

"Aww, thanks! We all appreciate it….even if Syrenne is a bit busy right now chasing down Yurick." He managed with a chuckle.

Everyone looked to each other.

"Who wants to reenact Shakespeare?" Therius asked awkwardly.

There was no response from everyone else.

The white knight sighed. "Everyone, it's for the fans."

Still no response.

"Is no one good at acting?"

_Still _no response.

Therius groaned. "We'll figure this out by next episode…." He checked the letter again. "Favourite Pokemon, everyone?"

"Whishcash!" (Asthar)

"Mewtwo." (Arganan)

"Mew." (Calista)

"Jigglypuff!" (Mirania)

"Uh...Weavile!" (Syrenne)

"Gardevoir." (Zepha)

"Gallade." (Zesha)

"Muk." (Zangurak)

"Infernape!" (Yurick)

"Lucario." (Therius)

"Pikachu!" (Zael)

"Pidgeot." (Dagran)

"Mamoswine!" (Lowell)

**Yuricklover1123 **

_Hahaha yay! :3 question time: _

_Syrenne and Lowell: CONGRATULATIONS! I'm so happy for you! _

_Dagran: "hehehe!" *Blushes* "I wanna try something.." *suddenly crawls closer to dagran and sits in his lap, then kisses him, hands on his shoulders.* *pulls back after 20 seconds* _

_"I love you, dagran.. I love you more than you will ever know. Words can't even describe how much I do. I don't care about your past.. All I care about is you being with me, here, now. You make–" *starts to get emotional and choked up* "–my whole empty life.. Seem worthwhile..." *kisses him again to keep from crying*_

Syrenne grinned as she sat down with Lowell, while Yurick was groaning in pain in the background from being most likely beat up by Syrenne.

"Thank you!" She responded with a grin.

Dagran blinked as Emily crawled over to him, sitting in his lap. "Emily…?"

That was when she kissed him, pulling him close with her hands on his shoulders. Everyone else seemed to gasp as it lasted for about twenty seconds, everyone practically STARING as WHOA no one expected a whole makeout session to happen on the show.

As Emily kissed Dagran again after confessing her feelings to keep from crying, Dagran kissed her in return, hugging her.

"Emily," Dagran managed inbetween kisses as he looked to her, "I love you more than you'll ever know, too." He smiled at her, hugging her close to his chest. "You make my whole life worthwhile, too. I still love you, no matter what."

"AWWWW…" Everyone else gasped. Dagran blushed, kissing Emily deeply and doing his best to ignore everyone else in the room fawning over them.

* * *

_Conclusion_

"Thank you guys for watching!" Therius waved at the screen. "Happy Belated Valentines—"

That was when the poor anon that went on a date with Zangurak was heard screaming in terror from outside. A loud _whoosh _of flames could be visibly seen through the back window for a brief moment before vanishing.

Zangurak walked back into the room, his hair singed just a bit at the tips and an obviously broken and deactivated flamethrower in his hands.

"What happened?" Yurick asked.

Zangurak glared at him. "The date went badly. You _don't _want to know the details."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE THE LAST UPDATE. And I'm sorry it's so short... *sweatdrop* I've been really busy with things lately outside fanfiction, and so I apologize for the long delay. I hope to update some other fanfics soon, and maybe put up some new ones. XD Thank you for your patience!**


	35. Episode 35

_**Episode 35: AKA THE LONG OVERDUE EPISODE WHICH IS INTERSPLICED WITH DISCLAIMERS!**_

* * *

_**"I am so sorry."**_

That was the first thing to escape Yurick's lips as he stared awkwardly at the camera.

"I…I am aware that I am months overdue with this episode, and we're all very sorry about the delay. We've been busy, Mystical Authoress herself has been really busy this year as well as the rest of us, and, well…yeah." He finally finished awkwardly. "Hopefully the next episode after this one will come sooner! By Christmas at latest, I swear…"

* * *

_**Q and A**_

_**Yuricklover1123**_

_(IM FANGIRLING SO HARD RIGHT NOW! XD)  
*hugs Dagran back*  
I know! How about we play a game; a couples game! We all play tag/ hide and seek(whichever you choose) and its between 5 teams: YurickTherius , ZaelCalista, MiraniaZesha, and DagranEmily! The rules are, whoever wins(there will be a 1st place, 2nd place, and 3rd place) will be able to do whatever they want to their partner! I was going to put SyrenneLowell in, but then again someone has to take care of the baby... Oops.  
Anyhoo, great job! And we don't mind if it was short! We still love it like always, no matter how long it is. And I can always help u if your too busy to write anything.. :)_

"Ooooh."

Syrenne and Lowell were snickering as Yurick, Therius, Zael, Calista, Mirania, Zesha, Dagran and Emily all looked to each other awkwardly.

"This can't end well." Therius managed.

Yurick groaned. "Oh, I know it won't. Which one should we play?"

"Tag?" Zesha suggested. "The couple who is _"it" _can try to find everyone else."

"Sounds good." Calista giggled. "Can Zael and I be it?"

Dagran blinked. "Um….sure…"

"10, 9, 8, 7…" Zael and Calista had already started covering their eyes. Emily quickly grabbed Dagran by the arm, dragging him off before Mirania and Yurick did the same with their respective loved ones.

"654321!" Calista finished, she and Zael rushing off, leaving Lowell, Syrenne, Asthar, Arganan, Zangurak, Zepha, Jirall and Zoran in the room.

"Well." Jirall managed, looking around. "How long do you think it'll take for them to finish?"

"I'm betting ten minutes." Zoran managed.

"Five." Arganan spoke up, looking to Zoran with a grin. "My niece is rather competitive when it comes to these games. And she's fast when it comes to finding people."

"I'm going for inbetween those two times." Asthar managed, chuckling. "Just in case."

"I'm betting twenty minutes at least." Zangurak argued. "Zesha wouldn't get caught so easily."

"Twenty minutes at most." Zepha countered.

"I think we'll just sit back and see what happens." Syrenne managed, looking to Lowell and then to the others, Lowell chuckling in agreement.

**Later…**

**Results:**

**1****st**** place (the ones found last): Dagran and Emily**

**2****nd**** place: Mirania and Zesha**

**3****rd**** place (the ones found first): Yurick and Therius**

**Total time it took: _Exactly_ 5 minutes**

"Pay up." Arganan cackled as the other men groaned. "I knew they'd find them that quickly!"

"Damn it." Zoran muttered, handing over the money. "Why do I always have bad luck with this stuff….?"

"I'm more surprised that Yurick and Therius were found first." Zepha managed, blinking as he looked to the white knight who was blushing with embarrassment as Yurick gently tried to pat his head in reassurance.

"I-if I hadn't fallen out of that tree and dragged you down with me…we would have won…." The white knight was heard whispering.

"It's fine…" Yurick managed, giving him a sheepish grin. "We'll win next time."

Dagran and Emily in the meanwhile were cuddling and hugging happily in triumph as they dined on chocolate coins (given to them as a prize for winning the game). Zesha had appeared to have a bump on his head, bandaged and currently being mended by Mirania as he rested his head in her lap.

Everyone else, meanwhile, just looked plain amused at the whole situation.

* * *

_Hello!_

_It's me, Ciradel the ChronicleWriter, once again wasting your time. To celebrate that I published my first The Last Story fanfiction, I send you a question and a dare._

_Question to everybody: Do you know who said - actually cried - "Don't eat me! I taste terrible! There's a girl I know, she's some real prime beef!" (Note: A direct quote from the game.)_

_Dare to Mirania: Hit Zoran, Jirall, Arganan and Zangurak with frying pan. How hard? You decide ;) ._

_From,_

_Ciradel the ChronicleWriter_

"Congrats on publishing your first fanfic!" Yurick grinned at the camera, putting a thumbs up. "I rather like it, by the way. We've read it!"

As soon as Therius read out the quote, EVERYONE pointed at Lowell, who chuckled sheepishly and shrugged. "W-well, I suppose it was pretty obvious. Of course I'd be the one at the time knowing girls to sacrifice instead of them eating me…"

Mirania looked to the four mentioned people in her dare. Arganan was hiding behind Asthar, Jirall and Zoran were trying make sure the other got hit first, and Zangurak was just groaning in dismay.

"Just get it over with already." He muttered quietly.

Mirania took a deep breath, beginning to approach Zoran and Jirall…

…And the two promptly screamed and ran.

"Hey!" Mirania gasped, rushing out after them. "Get back here! I need to hit you!"

"DO IT TO ZORAN FIRST!" Jirall was heard screaming.

"NO, DAMN IT!" Zoran screamed back. "YOU SHOULD BE HIT FIRST, JIRALL!"

Everyone else winced.

"Well," Arganan managed, peeking out from behind Asthar, "Let's just hope this goes on until after the episode is done. I don't want my bashing to be on-camera."

That was when two painful screams could be heard in the background.

Mirania came back into the room with the pan, whistling softly with an innocent smile on her face.

Everyone else stared in horror as Arganan further tried to hide himself behind Asthar for protection, before sneaking out of the room most likely for the rest of the episode.

Mirania first went over to Zangurak, giving him a tap on the shoulder with the pan, and then looked around.

"Where's Arganan?"

"He went to the bathroom." Asthar lied. "He'll be back soon."

"Oh. Okay! Wait.." Mirania frowned, looking to the pan as it suddenly broke apart, ending up with her holding just the handle. "Well…I'm kind of unable to use the pan anymore. It's broken."

"Oh, good." Asthar looked out the door. "Arganan, you can come back in here now! She can't hit with it anymore, anyway!"

"GOOD!" Arganan called back from outside the room.

Zangurak sighed. "And the next thing we know, he'll** actually** get hit with one next time…"

* * *

_**xXGirlGamerXx **_

_YES! AN UPDATE! I've been waiting forever! Thank you! :D_

_Dares: React to Spice! by Len Kagamine._

_Play Yandere Simulator._

_Questions: What are your opinions on One Punch Man?_

_I can never thing of anything anymore... (_ _)_

_Also, for the reenacting Shakespeare, it doesn't have to be good acting. If it were good, it wouldn't be as funny._

"One Punch Man? You mean," Zael blinked, "The bald guy in the yellow suit with that long cape?"

"Oh yeah, that guy!" Zoran chuckled, looking to him. "I honestly think it's ridiculous."

"I think it's awesome." Jirall objected. "NOT RIDICULOUS."

Both men glared at each other. Calista gasped, gesturing to the door.

"If you two are going to fight about it, take it outside!"

* * *

**The Last Story characters: Listen to "Spice" by Len Kagamine (and the author of this fanfic does not own it!)**

"Spice?"

"By Len Kagamine?"

"Who is that? A Vocaloid?"

Everyone seemed a_ little_ confused by this. Calista decided to search it up and soon everyone was watching the video.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LEN."

"WHAT!?"

"MY EYES! _MY EYES!_ _**LEN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE VIDEO!?"**_

* * *

**The Last Story characters play: YANDERE SIMULATOR**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Yandere Simulator, not even in the slightest.**

"So," Dagran managed as he guided the protagonist, Ayano to go poison a girl's lunch, "We got the most recent debug build with the game club being an actual club downloaded here, so we're testing these out first…"

"Poisoning? That was what I was going to do…" Jirall murmured as Dagran put the poison in the girl's lunch and waited. The poor, unsuspecting victim ate the lunch, before beginning to choke, falling off her bench and onto the floor until she died.

"I was just going to use the Easter Egg menu where you can turn her into a four-winged fairy and kill everyone with ice beams." Arganan managed, paying rapt attention to the screen.

"I was going to use the Captain Falcon-like Easter Egg and YANDERE PUNCH THEM!" Lowell cheered.

"Really?" Asthar chuckled slightly. "I was planning on framing them for murder."

Everyone else stared at him in horror. Asthar stared back, puzzlement on his face.

"What? Is it that bad compared to everything else you all just suggested?"

Jirall grumbled something under his breath about being framed for murder, but no one else really said anything in response.

* * *

**The Last Story characters: REENACT SHAKESPEARE!**

"Wait a sec!" Jirall managed, looking through a big book titled "Every single work written by Shakespeare." "Can't we just read a poem?"

"But," Therius managed, looking at the laptop, "People generally know the plays better than the poems."

"But the poems are shorter," Jirall protested. "We can't have this episode last for hours and hours on end!"

"Maybe we could just reenact one scene from one play." Calista managed. "Or do a monologue."

"Sounds good." Yurick looked to Zepha, beaming. "You can do the "to be or not to be speech" if that works."

"Wait," Zepha's eyebrows furrowed, "Why does this task fall to me!?"

"Because you haven't done anything so far." Zesha managed bluntly, giving his brother a too-innocent smile. Zepha groaned, before extending his hand to Therius.

"Hand me that laptop. I'll just read off the damn screen as soon as I find the monologue."

"Which one are you doing?" Therius asked, looking to him. "Macbeth, Hamlet…?"

"I'll say the tomorrow and tomorrow and so on speech."

"Oh shit." Zangurak groaned. "That's the long one…"

Zepha cleared his throat, before beginning to speak.

"_Tomorrow, and tomorrow and tomorrow,_

_Creeps from this petty pace from day to day,_

_To the last syllable of recorded time;_

_And all our yesterdays have lighted fools_

_The way to dusty death…"_

Zepha paused, frowning, before groaning. "Well_**, fuck**_ tomorrow." He handed the laptop back to Therius, who looked rather shocked.

"I'm pretty sure that last line _wasn't _part of the speech." Mirania managed.

Zesha sighed, shaking his head. "Well, at least we tried…"

**DISCLAIMER: THE AUTHOR OF THIS FANFIC DOES NOT OWN SHAKESPEARE OR THE "Tomorrow" speech from Macbeth.**

* * *

_**bkool899 **_

_Hi! Sorry about not reviewing often. I'm more of a sit-back-and-watch-what-happens type of person. _

_Congrats Syrenne and Lowell! And now Syrenne can get back in on the action!_

_Yay! Finally going to see Zangurak's date!_

_Okay, truth and dare time!_

_Dare (Guys): Watch all episodes of Ouran High School Host Club and then choose a host you're most like then run a mini host club for all the girls!_

_You guys should have a turf war again just to let Syrenne play this time. She should get to try it too! And how about actually keeping track of who wins this time? XP_

_I'm not too creative so that's all I can come up with right now. Btw if it wasn't obvious, Syrenne you're my favourite!_

**We are sorry to inform you that the presentation of footage of Zangurak's date with the anon will be delayed until next episode, due to the Gurak King himself destroying the footage because he was that embarrassed about it. However, Lowell created a copy but then he lost it and it's somewhere on the laptop but it'll take a while to find. We'll get to it next episode. *sweatdrop***

"WHAAAAAATTTTT?!"

All the guys looked horrified/shocked at their dare for the host club.

"A host club?" Arganan managed. He blushed slightly, looking down. "Aren't I too old for this? Can I be counted out?"

"Nope." Zoran responded, chuckling as the other groaned. "Hey, I'm sure the ladies will love you!"

Asthar gave Zoran a look. "They better not be genuinely hitting on him or…"

"Or?"

"Or _else_." Asthar managed.

Therius looked to Asthar, unsure if he should be disturbed that Asthar was actually threatening violence or if he should be in awe that he was seeing Asthar get jealous for his beloved for once.

"Th-this should be interesting…"

"We're still going to have to watch all the episodes, though." Dagran managed. "None of us know how to run a host club."

"I hope we get to flirt with all the ladies." Lowell chuckled at that, looking to Syrenne. "Though I know which one in particular I'll talk to already."

Syrenne blushed a bit, glaring at Lowell. "Lowell! Oh, and uh," She looked to the camera, "Thanks. Thanks for the congrats."

"Where is your baby?" Calista asked Syrenne, who sighed.

"We finally got 'er to take a nap just before we started filming—"

That was when a baby's cry filled the air from outside. Everyone went awkwardly silent, and Lowell and Syrenne looked to each other.

"Do you think that was a hungry cry or a diaper cry?" Lowell managed as they both got up and left the room to attend to their baby.

"Probably a hungry cry." Syrenne managed. "At least I think so…"

Yurick looked to the clock, then to Therius, then to the camera.

"Ah, 'fraid we're going to have to leave it here for now, guys. Sorry we didn't finish answering the questions, but we'll get to the host club and the Splatoon showdown next episode, promise!"

"Wait!" Zael looked to Yurick. "What about the host club? Maybe…maybe we can arrange this place to be like a host club area for next episode. And have the host club run for the entire episode."

"But then how are we supposed to play Splatoon in a host club? The paint would get everywhere." Calista managed.

"Oh, oh yeah…." Zael blushed. "Uh, we'll figure out something, right?"

"Yeah…probably."

* * *

**NEXT EPISODE….**

**Will the guys run a successful host club!?**

**WILL WE EVER SEE FOOTAGE OF ZANGURAK'S DATE!?**

**WHO WILL WIN THE SPLATOON SHOWDOWN!?**

**AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, WILL THIS SHOW EVER START POSTING EPISODES ON A MORE REGULAR SCHEDULE!? (Probably not, but still…)**

* * *

**Author note: I am so sorry that this episode hasn't been put up until now! *Flails* 0_0 I can't believe it's been so long since I updated any fanfics at all, honestly. Hopefully the next episode will be up by Christmas, and I promise to throw in that host club setting and the Splatoon showdown next episode! Thank you for all of your patience!**


End file.
